Nudist?
by The Digger
Summary: Nudist defenition- a person who prefers not to wear clothes when not needed; a person who doesn't believe in wearing clothes, thus being naked; Naruto? Takes place after finding Tsunade. Adopted from original author frost-bite-killer.
1. Chapter 1

Why? Why does she have to go spend time with Naruto? She could be at home spending time with her family, talking to Ino, or better yet, with Sasuke. Not that he would pay any attention to her. But still.

Yesterday during team training she'd something pretty bad to their blonde teammate. "Why would anyone want to be with a friendless idiot like you?" And through her opening her big mouth, she was punished. By that cyclops sensei of hers.

"Since Naruto doesn't have any friends you'll be spending the entire day with him tomorrow, Sakura. Starting at seven o'clock, all the way to midnight."she repeated in a attempt to sound like Kakashi. "Asshole."

She stopped muttering to herself as she reached the wooden door of Naruto's apartment. With a grunt she knocked. A moment later the door opened, along with her mouth.

In the doorway was the blonde fool, standing in all his naked glory with only his necklace on him. "Hey, Sakura-chan."Behind him Tenten had walked over to his tv, naked as well. She bent over to change the channel and giving Sakura a nice view of her ass. She turned her head, still bending and gave her a smile and wave.

"What's going on?"now she was seriously regretting coming here.

Naruto scratched his cheek sheepishly, "Well, you see. I kind of started a nudist colony. You know, thought it would be fun."

She felt kind of sick. "Don't nudist colonies usually have more than two members?"

"Yeah. We do. In fact there's someone now. Hey, Hokuto."

Sakura had turned her head to look behind her. _'Isn't she that girl from the star village.'_ Hokuto and a few others had joined Konoha to get away from Akahoshi, wars had been taking place there to fight for the title of the next Hoshikage. Currently she was wrapped in a towel.

Naturally this was too much information to absorb for a Sakura (even for her giant forehead), so she did the best thing and fainted.

"S-Sakura!"

**Just to be clear, I did NOT steal this. I was given kind permission from frost-bite-killer, the original author to continue his work. Hope you enjoy, Chapter 2 may be up soon. See you then!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh. That was one hell of a weird dream." Sakura grumbled as she awoke slowly, her head aching slightly.

"Is it the one where Naruto, that star village girl, and I are all nudists?" Tenten asked helpfully.

"Yeah. How did you…" Sakura froze for a moment. The pillow she was sleeping on felt odd somehow and what was Tenten doing in her room? She reached up slightly and felt the pillow. It had an odd shape and texture.

"I would expect that from any boy, but from you? I didn't think that you swing that way, Sakura." Tenten giggled. Sakura sat up slightly, and noticed that it wasn't a pillow her head was resting on, but Tenten's boobs! She shrieked as she leapt up from the couch that she was laying on.

"What the hell is going on here!" Sakura demanded.

"Well like I said before you fainted, I started a nudist colony." Said Naruto.

"And you've come here to join us, right?" Hokuto added, no longer wearing the towel she wore earlier.

"What? NO!" Sakura roared. "I only came here because Kakashi-sensei made me, since I insulted you yesterday. Believe me, I'd really rather not be here, especially not right now!"

"Oh." Hokuto said in a low, awkward voice. "You're going to be pretty pissed with me then." Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"And why would that be?" She asked. Hokuto looked the other way, scratching her face sheepishly.

"Well, because I kind of uh… Threw all your clothes out." She said very quickly. Sakura looked at her blankly, then down at her own body, which was completely naked. She screamed, falling to her knees and covering herself with her hands.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you do that!" Sakura screamed.

"Um, yeah. I kind of had second thoughts when I did it too." Said Hokuto guiltily.

"Let me borrow some of your clothes, then. At least until I get my own back." Sakura demanded.

"No can do. We tossed out all our clothes too. That's what you do in a nudist colony." Tenten shrugged.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys? Why this nudist colony?" Sakura demanded, wanting to make some sense of all the confusion.

"Well, I came up with the idea last night." Naruto explained. "You see…."

About two weeks ago…

* * *

Naruto was walking through the woods after finishing his team's regular training session. He thought of Sasuke as usual and how he always used to be part of their training sessions and sighed. As he casually walked, he heard something splash.

He looked around curiously, and saw a small stream with a large, gushing waterfall. It glowed brightly in the night, illuminated by the brilliant full moon, and Naruto found out pretty soon what made the sound he heard. A girl, not much older than himself, was dancing gracefully in the water's surface, the water seeming to flow and dance with her. Naruto remembered seeing this exact same girl once before, only now, her dance this time was much more graceful and beautiful than before, but there was something about her that he didn't notice about her last time: she was completely naked! Even though he knew that he should probably leave before he got killed, Naruto still couldn't help but continue to watch her in awe. Suddenly, he sneezed very loudly. The girl gasped silently and, as Naruto braced for impact, she ran away. This was a great surprise for Naruto. He expected to be thrashed for peeping, but the girl ran instead. He could understand her running the first time, when he only startled her, but she saw him this time, and had every right to pound him, but she only ran. "Why was she naked?" He asked himself. He stepped out into the river where she once was and took off his jacket. It did feel a little nice being out of that stuffy jacket, he thought.

Next thing he knew, Naruto was taking off all of his clothes and practicing Taijutsu in his birthday suit in the shadow of the waterfall. It was incredible. The cool night air felt so nice against his body, his lack of clothing made all of his movements feel free and liberated. He was definitely no Rock Lee when it came to Taijutsu, but it felt so much easier when he was free of his clothes.

"What are you doing?" Naruto froze. Someone had actually seen him. He turned around slowly to see Tenten standing before him. She too was butt naked. He blushed a fine shade of red.

"Um, nothing. What are you doing?" Naruto said uncomfortably.

"Practicing my Taijutsu." said Tenten simply.

"Naked?"

"Well, so are you." Tenten retorted. "But unlike you, I don't care if other people see me naked." She added, seeing Naruto turn away guiltily.

"Really?" He said, snapping his head back around at her, then blushing and turning around again.

"Yes. Really." Tenten sighed. "Go ahead, look at me all you want, I'm not going to care." Naruto felt edgy hearing this. He slowly turned back around and looked straight at the clothes less Tenten. "You can look at my boobs if you want. They won't bite."

"So, do you usually practice Taijutsu late at night in your birthday suit?" Naruto asked.

"Yup. You should try it some time. It's incredible and it'd be great if I could have a sparring partner." Naruto didn't know what to say or think about this, so he shrugged and blurted,

"Okay, let's do it." It sounded so wrong when he said it out loud that he wanted to kick himself. Tenten giggled and beckoned for him to follow. She led him to a training field where they sparred for several minutes. For a character that had been sadly neglected throughout the actual series, Tenten was actually pretty tough. Naruto could only barely keep up with her, and it was hard to gain an advantage against her, because it was bad enough he was sparring with a naked girl, it seemed even less right to hit one.

Naruto stumbled foolishly and fell on top of Tenten, pushing her down. He felt something pleasantly soft and round in his hands. He looked up to see that both of his hands were grabbing both of Tenten's breasts. He jumped back onto his feet several yards away from her. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" He yelled. "Don't kill me!"

"Why would I kill you? All you did was touch my breasts." Said Tenten as though this was completely normal. "Lee does it all the time before training."

"Bushy brows? Really? I never thought he was that kind of person." said Naruto, surprised.

"Yeah, he can't start the day until he's touched my boobs." Tenten chuckled. "Naruto, really? Why are you so afraid to look at me?" Naruto was still trying to avoid looking at Tenten's naked body.

"You're just going to kill me." He mumbled. About a year of being Sakura's teammate taught him to be very, very frightened of most women, especially when he can see them naked. Tenten sighed.

"Come on." She grabbed Naruto, turned him around, and shoved his face right into her boobs. Naruto freaked, mostly due to the shock of this bizarre action, and tried to struggle to get free, but after a few seconds, he calmed down, enjoying the softness of Tenten's breasts. "Well, look at that. I have magic breasts." Tenten though humorously to herself. Minutes later, Naruto pushed himself away, breathing heavily.

"Can't breathe." He panted.

"So, you still scared to touch these now?" Tenten asked. Naruto looked at her, seeming torn between wanting to touch her boobs and wanting to stay away due to the fear of being pulverized. She sighed. "Hey, you want to spar again some time?" She asked him. Naruto actually grinned openly and said,

"Yeah. Same time tomorrow night?"

"You got it." Tenten smiled. Naruto showed up the next night on the same training field to find Tenten already nude waiting there. They sparred again, but Naruto was still trying to avoid looking directly at Tenten's naked body. After a minute or so, she knocked him to the ground easily. He reached out to hold something to help him get back up, but somehow he ended up touching her butt. He fell back down and scurried like a spider away from her. "Sorry! I didn't mean to do that! Please don't…"

"Naruto, I already told you, I don't care if you touch me." Tenten sighed. "Come here." She grabbed him and shoved his head in her boobs just like she did the first time. When Naruto broke away for breath, he panted,

"Why are you doing that!"

"Why are you always so freaked out about me?" Tenten retorted.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"You're always losing because you're looking away from me all the time and you freak out every time you touch me." Tenten pointed out. "What's the deal?"

"Well, I'm kind of…." Naruto mumbled, very embarrassed, saying the end of his sentence so quietly that Tenten couldn't hear.

"What was that last bit?" She asked, holding out an ear. Naruto's face turned quite red.

"Please promise you won't laugh." He pleaded.

"Fair enough." said Tenten simply. Naruto took a deep breath.

"I'm scared of girls." He said quickly, turning redder still.

"Why?" Tenten asked.

"Well, it's um… Sakura." Naruto stammered.

"Pink hair? Anger problems? Commonly strangles you?" Tenten asked, giving out descriptions.

"That's her." As a child, Naruto had been more perverted than a little kid should be, even inventing a highly inappropriate jutsu that turns himself into a naked girl, but ever since he was teamed up with Sakura, she had beaten, strangled, and crushed him for every little mistake and misunderstanding, from using a shuriken instead of a kunai, to tripping and falling on top of her. Truly, anyone would be afraid of girls if they spent enough time with her.

"Nuff said." Tenten cringed. "I actually have to commend you. I'm sure any other boy would be scared of her in a week, tops, but it's been a year for you to fear her? Talk about courage."

"Nah. I'm just slow on the uptake." Naruto shrugged.

"Well here, let my magic boobs heal you of your fear." For the third time Tenten stuck Naruto's face in her perky tits.

"How many times are you going to do this?" Naruto asked, looking straight up out of Tenten's cleavage. "Until you stop being scared of women." Tenten grinned. They spent the next two weeks sparring by night, or 'practicing Zenra jutsu' as they called it and trying to rid Naruto of his gynophobia using Tenten's usual treatment she silently called 'boob therapy'. One night, Naruto came to the training sight sulking, thinking about something Sakura said to him during their regular training sessions. _"Why would anyone want to be with a friendless idiot like you?__" _

"Hey, what's got you so down tonight?" Tenten asked cheerily. Naruto walked right up to her and without even thinking, grabbed her boobs, which seemed to somewhat lighten his mood. "Well, it looks like all those night of boob therapy paid off." She said with a note of satisfaction. "So what got you so down?"

"It's Sakura. She says that no one would want to be friends with an idiot like me." Naruto sighed.

"Don't listen to what she says. What do you think we are now? And anyways, Sakura's a bad example of how you should view girls." She noticed him start to sulk again. "Take another groping." She almost ordered. Naruto walked behind her and grabbed huge handfuls of tits. "There you go." She said.

"Hey Tenten, I've been thinking about something." Said Naruto. "You know what would be a great idea?"

"What's that?"

"Start a nudist colony."

"Hm. Yeah. That actually does sound like a good idea, I even have an idea who our first member will be." Said Tenten, really getting into the idea. "Remember the Star Village? I heard that there was some kind of fight going on there or something, so we could invite some of those genin to Konoha to join us. I heard that one girl Hokuto is already on her way here."

"Great. So how about we go over to my place tomorrow, invite Hokuto, and we'll work from there." said Naruto. They nodded and gave high fives.

* * *

"And that about sums it up." Naruto concluded his story. Sakura looked at him and Tenten incredulously. She probably would have killed them if they actually mentioned the bad things they said about her.

"That just makes everything even weirder." She said, still feeling a little sick. "Anyway, I need to go find my clothes and get out of here."

"I already told you, I threw them out." Hokuto cut in. "And I don't think there's any chance of you getting them back."

"Here they are." Said an unknown voice. Sakura's clothes were set neatly folded right in front of an opened window. "You guys really need to keep those windows shut. And blocked." Sakura remarked as she got dressed.

"They were." said Naruto, puzzled.

"Then how…?"

"But if you want to keep your clothes, you're going to have to fight me for them." Everyone turned to face the opened window. A girl with short raven hair and dark red eyes was sitting in the window sill, admiring Sakura as she dressed.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked.

To be continued….

**Well, what did you think? I'd especially be interested to know from the original author. The next chapter's going to be great. It involves some lesbian ninja and an awesome cat fight. Yeah, it's complicated. But guess what? The secret finger jutsu is involved. Yeah. Though you might like that. Well, see you then.**


	3. Chapter 3

"So, like I asked in the last chapter, who are you?" Sakura asked the strange raven-haired girl in the window sill. "Mm. Not bad. Not bad at all. D-cup, very nicely shaped, muscular, firm, plump, yet soft to the touch. These are the best boobs I've laid hands on so far." The girl critiqued as she groped Tenten's breasts from behind with great interest.

"Don't ignore me! Who the hell are you!" Sakura demanded hotly.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I noticed your friend's lovely breasts and I guess I got distracted." Said the girl. She somehow zipped behind Sakura and started groping her, much to her displeasure. "A bit on the small side, but silky soft, very healthy build, and your nipples are so pink! They match your hair." Sakura blushed furiously and was elbowing her hard, unable to punch as she was directly behind her.

"Get off me and tell me who the fuck you are!" She bellowed. The room went silent and the girl released her grip on Sakura's tits and cleared her throat importantly.

"My name is Onnasuki, and I've been spying on this household for the past day." She introduced herself. "I wish to speak to the person in charge of this nudist colony, and hope to join you."

"Wait. Onnasuki?" Sakura repeated. "Does that mean that you're a…"

"Lesbian? Yes." Onnasuki interrupted. Sakura groaned.

"This day just gets sicker and sicker." She thought, disgusted.

"So, anyway, who do I talk to to sign up?" Onnasuki asked the room aloud.

"That'd be me." Said Naruto.

"Ugh. A boy started this? Sick perv." Onnasuki said, sounding disgusted.

"This from the dyke who's been spying on a room-sized nudist colony." Sakura muttered to herself.

"Is there a girl I can talk to?" Onnasuki asked.

"You're in." said Tenten, reaching out to shake her hand.

"Oh, come on. We're both girls. We can shake hands like girls." Onnasuki insisted.

"How do you do that?" asked Tenten.

"Like this." Onnasuki held Tenten's left breast and shook it as though it were her hand.

"Okay." Tenten said awkwardly as she followed suit.

"Okay, this is just getting sick and wrong." Sakura spoke up, truly having enough of the nonconformative madness.

"This whole nudist colony is done! Get some clothes on! All of you! I don't care if you have to wrap yourself in the curtains, just cover up already!" She ordered. Naruto, trembling fearfully, was about to do as she said, but Tenten put a hand on her shoulder, shook her head, and put his hands on her boob.

"And no more of that!" Sakura growled, pointing at them. "No boy is allowed to touch a woman's body in such a way."

"Well, aren't you quite the hard ass little conformist." Onnasuki smirked sexily. "Okay, but before we do any of that, I challenge you to a match. If you win, then this nudist colony is off, and we'll live the norm-submissive lives you want us to live." She rubbed herself against Sakura seductively and winked. "You can even have a free round on me if you like."

"No." said Sakura flatly.

"But," Onnasuki continued. "If I win, the nudist colony continues on, you're joining us and burning all your clothes, you'll submit to our free, independent life style, and I get to do to you whatever I want for one full hour. You in?" Sakura pounded a fist into her hand.

"I'm in." She declared.

* * *

Fortunately, Naruto had kept a number of reasonably sized towels just in case, which everyone but Sakura and Onnasuki, who were fully dressed, wrapped around themselves. They traveled swiftly to a private training ground deep in the woods of Konoha.

"Alright. This should be far enough." said Sakura, who obviously wanted to keep a battle with a dodgy-looking lesbian ninja as far away from the general public as possible.

"Okay, now before we begin, I think I should explain the rules of this match." Said Onnasuki. "You see, this isn't going to be any ordinary fight. It's a strip fight." Sakura gulped.

"A… a strip…fight?" She repeated nervously, very scared of where this was going.

"That means that the first person to be stripped of all of their clothing loses." Onnasuki grinned sexily. "Ready?" Sakura, still nervous, tried to put up a confident front, and then nodded. "GO!"

The battle ensued so fast that Naruto, Tenten, and Hokuto, who were spectating the match in their towels, could barely see any of the fight at first, the only things visible were a bunch of streaks of red and black as Sakura and Onnasuki brawled at unbelievable speeds. Suddenly, the streaks disappeared, replaced with Sakura and Onnasuki, each one on opposite sides of the battle field, their backs turned.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Sakura called out. And sure enough, she was holding Onnasuki's top. Onnasuki gave a small,

"Hm." Of laughter. She was holding a pink bra and a pair of panties with strawberries on them, which she held out for Sakura to see. Sakura gasped, but then looked down and was instantly puzzled. She was still wearing her red Chinese-style dress and dark green shorts, but as she dared a peek underneath, she was indeed stripped of her underwear. "Nice, huh? That's the power of my commando jutsu." said Onnasuki proudly.

_"She's playing with me."_ Sakura thought irritably. _"I have to admit though, she's good. But there's no way I'm going to let some dyke use me like this."_ She just barely dodged a punch by Onnasuki, but then suddenly, she thrust her hand down, and Sakura's pants and shoes came right off.

"You know, you look great without those stupid leggings." Onnasuki flirted. "Those Chinese dresses look better the more leg you expose."

"Shut up!" Sakura yelled angrily. She was down to only her dress now, and at this point, she was very scared. 

_"I have to think of something quick."_ She thought. _"Or else…"_ She got a horrible image in her head of herself and Onnasuki having sex. She shook her head vigorously, trying to get that image out of her head as she leapt through the trees, trying to get some distance between her and the lesbian kunoichi. _"How do two girls even have sex?"_ She thought. She hit herself on the head and tried to keep her focus on the battle at hand. After running for several minutes, Sakura stopped, panting and looked around for her opponent. _"Good. I think I'm safe now. I just need to stay under the radar and…"_

"Hey, Sakura." Sakura jumped about ten feet into the air.

"What the hell! How did you catch up to me so fast!"

"Because you've been running in circles." Onnasuki answered simply. Sakura sighed. How could she have missed it?

"Genjutsu?" She said irritably. Onnasuki nodded.

"Genjutsu." Onnasuki made a reach for the zipper to Sakura's dress, but this time she was ready. She brushed the Lesbos's hand away and tore off her pants and shoes then knock her away with a defensive kick. She sprinted as fast as she could, holding her breasts as she ran. Sakura had heard of some ninjas who chose to go commando, but she couldn't understand how they do it. Her breasts bounced and jiggled around so much, it felt really difficult to move the way she normally did. She leapt from a tree and landed right back on the training field where the match began. She blushed furiously and covered her lower area. The spectators, it was clear from the looks on their faces, saw her privates. She cracked her knuckles menacingly as she stomped towards Naruto.

"You saw, didn't you!" She said darkly.

"Gotcha!" She felt a strong pull on her dress, and witnessed horribly as it was torn right off of her. Onnasuki had a deviously sexy look as she purred to Sakura, "Let's go somewhere private now so that we can…What!"

"Game's not over yet." Sakura stated. Onnasuki looked totally stricken. Sakura had somehow managed to put a towel on under her clothes.

"You're only prolonging the inevitable." Onnasuki smirked. Sakura was now down to only a towel, Onnasuki, her bra and panties. They clashed fists for a while, and then Sakura managed to slip behind Onnasuki and unhook her bra. Her perky tits bounced as they fell out of the undersized bra they were packaged in. She lashed around and snagged Sakura's towel off, but suddenly she reappeared behind her, still wearing a towel.

"Wait! How did you do that?" Onnasuki asked bewildered, staring at Sakura, then at the towel in her hand. "Whatever, it doesn't matter." She threw it aside. "I'll have you, whether you want this or not." She tripped Sakura and then pulled off her towel a second time.

"Nice try!" Sakura appeared behind Onnasuki again and tore her bra off, then made a grab for the panties, but Onnasuki batted her off and for a third time, de-toweled her.

"Man, this is intense." Said Tenten from the sidelines. Naruto nodded. There was a small squeal, and everyone, even Onnasuki, turned to see Hokuto, down on her knees, trying to cover her body with her arms.

"I see now." Onnasuki smirked at Sakura, who, she noticed too late, was making another assault. With a loud triumphant

"CHAAAA!" Sakura pulled off Onnasuki's panties. "I won! Cha!" She declared.

"Not quite." She turned and saw Onnasuki, like her, wearing a towel. "I figured out your little game." She told Sakura assuredly, seeing the look of shock on her face. "You may have somehow had a towel on under your clothes without my knowing, but those other two you snagged off Tenten and Hokuto with some variation of the Substitution Jutsu. But two can play at that game."

"Oh, she's right. I guess I didn't notice." Said Tenten, clearly only now noticing that her towel was gone.

"How could you not notice?" Hokuto squeaked, slipping away to get her towel back.

"Not a good idea." Tenten spoke up. "Things are pretty heated over there. It'd be really bad if you got caught in the crossfire." Hokuto inched back, understanding but disappointed.

Sakura and Onnasuki stood rooted to the spot, neither taking their eyes off the other. Then, both women charged, giving off a loud battle cry. They both swiped for the other's towel, but both of them missed. Onnasuki spun around on the ball of her foot, hunched low, and made a hand sign. The sign of the tiger.

"Oh, crap." Naruto muttered.

"You know what's going to happen next?" Hokuto asked.

"Well, there are two possibilities. And both of them are very bad things, especially for Sakura." Naruto explained. "The first is that Onnasuki's going to use some fire style ninjutsu." He knew from about a year's working with Sasuke that the use of the tiger hand seal is usually a sign that someone's about to use a fire jutsu.

"And the other one?" Tenten asked. Naruto shivered at the thought of it.

"I'd rather not." He cringed.

Sure enough, to Naruto's horror, Onnasuki leapt at Sakura, jabbing her fingers, and cried out,

"_Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu!" _Before she even had time to react, let alone dodge, Sakura felt a great pain as four fingers shot right up her perfectly exposed ass. "_A Thousand Years of Death!"_ And with that, Sakura was fired like a rocket into the sky, leaving her towel behind.

"Ohohohoho." Somewhere a few miles away, Jiraiya, The Pervy Sage was watching enthusiastically through his telescope as Sakura flew high into the air, naked as the day she was born. "And to think I was about to go spy on Tsunade in the bathroom! This is the best research I've had yet!" He watched as she dropped back down to the spot she was skyrocketed from. "Jiraiya, you've just hit the jackpot." He told himself. "Hm?" He turned the telescope to the far left and saw that the girls he so frequently watched play in the rivers skinny dipping. "Forget the under aged pinkette, now I've REALLY hit the jackpot!" He collapsed his telescope and went down for a closer look.

"I've got her!" Naruto stood with his arms open, ready to catch the ever falling Sakura. Though he was send falling to the ground, he caught her just in time. "Are you okay, Sakura?" He asked.

"Get off." Sakura growled irritably. Naruto had noticed far too late that while he succeeded in catching her, one of hands was touching her butt.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Naruto insisted, very frightened. "DIE!" Sakura got back into her feet and punched Naruto down, then kicking him in the nuts, driving him into a tree many meters behind.

"If you're done, Sakura. It's time for our special little hour alone." Onnasuki purred sexily. She dragged Sakura, who was struggling and thrashing like a little kid being taken to the doctor, by the ankle behind a bush.

"Um. I think we best give them some privacy." Tenten suggested, blushing as moaning and sounds of pain came from behind the bush.

"Good idea." Hokuto agreed, snatching up the towels and helping Tenten pry Naruto out of the tree Sakura drove him into.

"Let's leave one for Sakura, she's going to want it." Naruto said concernedly, leaving the towel at the foot of the bush.

"GET LOST!" Naruto ran away from the bush as rocks and other hard things were thrown at him.

"Let's get back to my place." He said hurriedly. Tenten and Hokuto nodded and returned to the apartment.

* * *

Sakura resisted against Onnasuki, who was stroking her body, which tickled her slightly.

"You're awfully ticklish, aren't you pinky." She said silkily.

"My name is Sakura!" Sakura pointed out hotly.

"But you're just so pink!" Onnasuki said cheerfully. "Your hair," She ran her fingers through Sakura's fine, silky hair. "Your face," She stroked her cheeks, which were indeed blushing a fine shade of pink. "Your lips," She kissed Sakura, her tongue exploring every inch of her mouth.

_"This is just not right! Sasuke was supposed to be my first kiss, not her!"_ Sakura thought.

"Your nipples," Onnasuki rubbed and pinched Sakura's nipples, then replaced her fingers with her mouth, kissing and nipping at them playfully. "And of course," She worked her way down to Sakura's womanhood and placed her mouth to it, taking in its womanly taste. Sakura moaned a bit, feeling a mix between shameful pleasure and just plain shame. "So I'm going to call you Pinky from now on." Sakura tried to fight Onnasuki off, but she did an unusual hand sign, jabbed two fingers into the side of Sakura's neck, and every muscle in her body, except in her head went completely limp and she peed uncontrollably. Onnasuki brought her hands closer to Sakura's opening, but she yelled,

"Stop! Don't do that! I'm saving myself for Sasuke!" Onnasuki stopped and looked up at Sakura, not with lust, but with a little contempt.

"All you've ever cared about was Sasuke." She said a bit irritably, in a manner that sounded most unlike how she did moments ago. "Just Sasuke and yourself. But what about Naruto?"

"What about Naruto?" Sakura asked curiously.

"You know," Onnasuki said coolly, "if there's one thing I hate more than boys,"

"And that's a real shocker." Sakura muttered sarcastically.

"It's a dishonest teammate." Onnasuki finished.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked, wondering where the hell all this was coming from.

"You, pinky, are scum." Onnasuki spat. "As Kakashi-sensei always said, 'those who break the rules are garbage, but those who don't care for their teammates are worse than garbage.'"

"You're not making any sense." Sakura spoke up irritably.

"I'm not? Okay, then tell me. Does a good teammate treat her comrade like garbage and beat him to a pulp for every little mistake he makes? Like what you've done to Naruto?"

"I don't understand where you're going with this." Said Sakura plainly.

"I told you," Onnasuki told her sharply. "The only things I hate more than boys are dishonest teammates. When he was around, you would do everything in your power to help and support Sasuke, but you've never even lifted so much as a finger to help Naruto."

"I don't know how you would know any of that, but that's not true. Naruto's my friend and teammate, and I help him however I can." Sakura said defensively.

"Is that so? Okay then, I'll spare your pathetic virginity, but only if you can tell me one thing." Onnasuki stated. "Name one kind thing you've ever done for Naruto that wasn't for your own benefit." Sakura considered this for a moment. Onnasuki was right, she thought. In the year they had been teammates, just about all the nice things she did for Naruto were only for her own sake, or so that she could get close to Sasuke. "One. Thing." Onnasuki repeated firmly, shaking a finger.

"Wait! I got it!" Sakura called. "One time, on one of our first training assignments with Kakashi-sensei, I helped him master his chakra control." Onnasuki considered this story then said,

"I suppose that sort of counts. Okay, for today Pinky, you remain a virgin." Sakura sighed in relief. "But!" Onnasuki continued, "You still have to remain here and finish your hour, and," She flipped Sakura over, made the sign of the tiger, and rammed it up Sakura's ass a second time. "_Thousand _Years_ of Death!"_ She wasn't fired into the stratosphere like last time, but the sudden jolt of pain made Sakura feel as though she were sent straight to the moon.

"How much longer do I have to be raped by you?" she groaned.

"Another half an hour." Onnasuki replied. That half an hour came and gone, too fast for Onnasuki, and too slow for Sakura. Onnasuki promised not to take Sakura's virginity, so the most she could do was to be a little, uh, anal.

Sakura stepped out from behind the bush, rubbing her ever so sore butt, and noticed a towel on the ground at her feet.

"Naruto left that for you." Onnasuki told her. "Even through all the abuse you put him through, he still cares for you and treats you the way a true teammate should. Maybe it's high time that you gave something back."

"So, what are you saying?" Sakura asked, wrapping the towel around herself.

"I'm saying that when we get back, you need to be as nice as you can to him." Onnasuki told her. "So, this is what you do…." She whispered something into her ear, and Sakura blushed pinker still.

"You can't be serious." She said, self-consciously.

"I am." Onnasuki said flatly.

"But still, you really can't expect me to…" Sakura objected, but Onnasuki made the infamous hand sign and began,

"_Leaf Village Secret…."_

"Alright, fine! I'll do it!" Sakura interjected. Onnasuki broke off the hand seal, grinned, and said,

"That's a good pinky.", while patting her on the butt, which Sakura looked reproachfully at her for.

"Hey, everyone! We're back!" Onnasuki announced as she and Sakura returned to the apartment. "Alright, pinky. Go get 'em." She told her, giving her an encouraging pat on the butt.

"Hey, uh, Naruto?" Sakura spoke up. "Would you like to uh…." She stumbled over her own mouth trying to say what she wanted to say. It gave everyone the distinct impression of Hinata.

"Chill out, Sakura." said Tenten, walking up to her. "Here, touch my boobs." She said, holding out her large breasts.

"I'll pass." Sakura muttered.

"You sure?" Tenten asked encouragingly. "It makes everyone else feel better." Sakura took a deep breath and said,

"Naruto?" He turned her way. "Take a bath with me." She said, not in a commanding bark like she normally would have, but in a low, pleasant, flirtatious, sexy voice that came out sounding an awful lot like Onnasuki. She clapped her hands to her mouth, blushing furiously. _"Oh, man. That came out sounding so wrong. He probably thinks that I want to have sex with him._" She thought, humiliated.

"Okay." said Naruto simply.

* * *

They washed off in awkward silence for a moment, then Sakura, still blushing furiously, asked Naruto,

"Um, hey. Can I wash your back?"

"Yeah. Okay." He answered, still averting his eyes away from Sakura. She picked up a bar of soap and was about to use a washcloth, but,

_"No, no, no."_ said a sensual, playful voice. Sakura looked around. She had no idea where this voice was coming from, but it unmistakably belonged to Onnasuki._ "Don't bother looking around. Only you can hear me."_ Onnasuki's voice said. _"I snuck a private messager inside you, so talking to me will only make Naruto think you're crazy."_ Sakura was very compelled to ask,

_"What the hell do you want now?"_ But thought better of it. As if reading her mind, Onnasuki's voice told her,

_"No washcloth. Use your tits. Wash his back with your tits. Men love it."_

_"How would you know what men like?"_ Sakura wanted to retort. Once again, Onnasuki's voice rang back as though hearing her thoughts,

_"I read."_

Sakura sighed and did as she was instructed. She rubbed the bar of soap around her breasts until she made a fine, bubbly foam. Then she rubbed them on Naruto's back like a pair of soft, jiggley sponges.

"Uh, Sakura? Are you okay?" Naruto asked, familiar at this point with the feel of the female breast.

"Of course, Naruto. We've been teammates for a year now, and we're nudists now too, so this should only be normal, right?" Sakura asked, trying to make herself feel a bit less awkward, but the words that came out sounded so weird.

"I guess so." Naruto shrugged, hiding a blush that rivaled Sakura's. After she finished washing his back, Naruto then proceeded to wash Sakura's, though of course using a washcloth rather than his chest. "I wonder if this is what it's like to have a sister." Naruto said in a low, thoughtful tone.

"What?"

"Nothing. It was nothing. Forget it." Naruto said hastily, trying to brush it off. Sakura sighed, grinned helplessly, and dropped the subject.

"So, Naruto? Why is it that you put up with me?" Sakura asked later, as they washed each other's hair. Naruto turned and looked at Sakura puzzled.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, I'm always hurting, attacking, strangling, and abusing you for every little misunderstanding, mistake, or slip-up you make." Said Sakura, and Hokuto, Tenten, and Onnasuki, who were all listening in on this conversation, had to cover their mouths to hide the sounds of surprise they made. "No ninja could ever put up with me, and yet you're always right alongside me, no matter how abusive I am. I never really appreciated that until now, but I don't understand it. Why do you still put up with me? Sasuke sure as hell didn't."

"Don't say that again, Sakura." Said Naruto. "You're not the reason he left us and you know it. And anyway, I've always stuck by you because, well…" He thought for a moment how best to articulate his feelings. "I've always wanted to stick around you to protect you."

"To protect me?" Sakura repeated, very confused. "I don't understand what you… Wait. Are you saying that you… love me?"

"Not entirely." Naruto answered. "I don't necessarily love you, but that doesn't mean I hate you, but," He added quickly. "How do I put it? Okay, please don't hit me for saying this, but when I'm around you, when you help me or scold me for my stupidity, I end up asking myself 'is this what it's like to have a big sister?'." Sakura stared at Naruto for a long moment of stunned silence.

"You think I'm like a big sister?" she said, feeling quite touched.

"Yeah. Kind of." Naruto shrugged.

"Is that why you're so hell bent on getting Sasuke back then?"

"Yeah. I don't know anything about family, I never did, but I know for a fact that Sasuke is the closest thing I could ever get to a brother, and a true brother wouldn't let him go through with something like that." Naruto stated. Sakura stared at him blankly. She had never seen him in this light before. She smiled at him.

_"I guess he's right. In a way, I suppose he is something like my little brother."_ She thought. "So, you think everyone we know in the village is like family to you? Even Onnasuki?" She asked aloud.

"I don't know about Onnasuki," said Naruto.

_"You and me both._" Sakura thought.

"But yeah, kind of. Kakashi-sensei's kind of sort of like a father figure almost, Lady Tsunade's sort of like a grandmother,"

"That one's actually kind of obvious." Sakura laughed.

"Hinata is definitely like a baby sister," Naruto continued. "And, I know this sounds weird, and please don't ask, but somehow, I kind think that Tenten feels like something of a mother figure."

"HE THINKS I'M LIKE A MOTHER FIGURE!" Tenten blurted out uncontrollably. It was nothing short of luck that Sakura shouted the exact same thing in the same tone at the same time, or she could have been discovered.

"Tenten a mother figure! Where does he get that?" Hokuto asked bewildered. Onnasuki simply shrugged.

"I just plain don't get boys." She sighed.

"A mother figure, huh?" Tenten murmured thoughtfully to herself, holding up her large rack and feeling them studiously. "I can actually kind of see where he's coming from." Hokuto looked at her with a weirded out expression.

"I'll never understand the deal your boobs." She said, looking perplexedly at her, then at the D-sized tits she was feeling avidly.

Naruto and Sakura both sat down in the nice, hot bath, Sakura processing her conversation with Naruto.

"So he thinks of me as a big sister, huh?" She thought. "That's actually pretty sweet of him. It actually makes me feel a bit more secure about this whole nudist colony thing. I'd still rather not be part of it, but still…"

"Hey, Sakura? You awake?" Naruto asked, breaking her line of thought.

"Hm? Oh, uh, yeah. I was just thinking about what you were saying before, about me being like a big sister to you and all, and uh, I have something I have to tell you." Said Sakura nervously.

"What's that?"

"Well," Sakura considered her words carefully. "I'm really sorry about all those times I've hurt you for all those stupid things, and for caring only about Sasuke, and never even noticing you, and for insulting and abusing you, and I hope that you can somehow find a way to forgive your big sister." Naruto looked blankly at Sakura as she finished, then he said,

"I can't forgive you." Sakura looked up at him, thunderstruck. "Because there's nothing to be angry or hate you for." Naruto finished with a childish grin. "I've never been mad at you, or even considered holding a grudge. You kind of gave me a fear of women for the longest time, but I just can't stay mad at my teammates." Sakura sighed of sweet relief and laughed.

"I'm glad." She grinned. She put her hands on his shoulders and pulled him a little bit towards her.

"Naruto." She whispered. The eavesdroppers outside watched in surprise as Sakura slowly pulled Naruto closer and closer for what was probably a kiss, everyone but Tenten, who was still groping herself thoughtfully. Naruto blushed and closed his eyes as he prepared for a sweet kiss.

"I'm so proud of you, Pinky." Onnasuki whispered with satisfaction. "Now go get 'im."

"Naruto." Sakura whispered romantically. "I'm glad you think of me as your big sister. And I think you make a great little brother. I know I've done so many bad things to you, but I'm so happy that you can forgive me for them. Because I… lo… eh?" Her confession was cut short by Naruto, who had inadvertently grabbed her around the vagina. "What the hell are you doing!" She grumbled, sounding more like her old, aggressive self with every word.

"Sorry," Naruto chuckled. "I dropped the soap and I was just…" _WHAAM! _Sakura delivered a punch so powerful, so devastating that it not only knocked Naruto unconscious, but broke the bath tub, causing warm water to flood all over the place.

"Picking up the soap my ass!" Sakura boomed angrily. "I can't believe I actually bought in that whole big sister bullshit! All you wanted to do was have yourself a little bit of fun, just like Onnasuki! Just DIE!" And with that, she stomped very hard on Naruto's balls ten times, before Onnasuki came in. She pulled Sakura away, dragged her into a more private room, and said coolly,

"You blew it, Pinky."

"That perverted son of a bitch was trying to have his way with me!" Sakura shouted.

"No. It was an honest mistake, but you refused to hear him." Onnasuki said authoritatively. "I warned you before, now your virginity is mine."

"No! Wait! One more chance! Give me one more chance!" Sakura pleaded desperately.

"I did give you one last chance, and you blew it." Said Onnasuki flatly. "Now, say good bye to your virginity." Onnasuki rubbed Sakura's pussy, then bit hard on her Clitoris, and finally, with a powerful two-finger thrust, she burst straight through her virgin barrier, a small bit of blood pouring out. Sakura cried silent tears as Onnasuki had another free-rein hour with her. Sakura walked out of the room staggering exactly one hour later, a very small trickle of blood leaking from her vagina, and silent tears in her eyes.

"This isn't right. I was saving myself for Sasuke!" She thought wearily.

"Oh, and Pinky? One last thing." Onnasuki's flirtatious voice rang. Sakura's heart skipped a beat as she was grabbed by the arms by two Onnasukis, who drove her up against an opened window.

"Shadow clones?" She thought. The two Onnasukis leapt back from the window, and then there were ten Onnasukis, all of whom were making the same infamous hand sign. All ten Onnasukis charged on Sakura and shouted in unison "_Leaf Village Super Secret Finger Jutsu!" _And don't ask how, but all forty fingers shot straight up Sakura's ass, making her blast off right out the opened window. _"Ten Thousand Years of Death!"_ Her painful screams could be heard clearly, even though she was practically a mile away.

"Um, Onnasuki? Is she going to be okay?" Naruto asked. A loud crash was heard somewhere in the distance, and Onnasuki shrugged absentmindedly and simply said,

"Yeah, probably." Naruto, Tenten, and Hokuto didn't seem very assured by this statement, however. "I'm sure Pinky'll be just fine." Onnasuki said confidently. "She just landed near a good friend of mine."

"Really? Who?" Hokuto asked. Onnasuki grinned.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll find out soon enough."

Meanwhile, about a mile away, Sakura landed in a hot spring, landing and splashing very hard in the open air bath like a cannon ball. Practically half the bath was drained from her landing, and many people ran away in surprise.

"Wow. I guess I couldn't have landed in a better spot." Sakura said to herself appreciatively. Well, maybe she could. All around her, she heard some strange sounds. As some of the excess steam cleared, she saw that she didn't land in the women's bath. She landed in the men's bath! "Um, sorry to drop in." She said, forcing a dull laugh at her bad pun. She then dashed so fast she was just a pink streak up to the wooden barrier dividing the men's and women's baths, climbed over it easily, and plummeted, much to the shock of the ladies, right into the bath. She gave a little breath and relaxed.

"Well, hey! If it isn't Sakura!" Sakura looked for whoever said this, then, "Hey, Over here!" She turned to see a quite busty woman in her mid twenties with dark violet hair, waving at her and enjoying a cup of sake.

"Miss Anko?" said Sakura, finally realizing who it was.

"Drop the 'miss', kid. You make me sound like an old lady." said Anko. "Ah! That is some fine sake! You want some?"

"Mi, uh, Anko-sensei, I'm under aged!" Sakura told her firmly.

"Oh, come on! Don't be so stingy! You look like you could do with some cheering up. Go ahead! Drink up!" Anko said cheerfully, pouring another shot glass of sake and shoving it down her mouth. Sakura gagged on it, and then managed to spit it out on the ground and out of the pool. "What the hell! You could get arrested for that!" Sakura spluttered.

"Oh, lighten up!" Anko laughed, gulping down another shot of sake. Sakura then noticed that Anko's face had a lot of noticeable redness.

"Um, are you drunk?" She asked. "Nonsense, kid. I swear to drunk I'm not god." Anko slurred, now starting to get considerably tipsy. "Oh, wait. I mean, I'm drunk not I god to swear. Yeah. Right that's." Sakura sweat dropped as Anko then collapsed out of the blue into the water.

"Come on, Anko-sensei." Sakura heaved the busty ninja proctor out of the hot spring. "She's out cold, from a mixture of too much liquor and being in the hot spring too long. Am I ever glad she's not my teacher." Sakura though as she hauled Anko out of the bath and searched for her clothes. After a moment of searching, she found them, though she had almost forgotten just how skimpy her usual attire was. She dressed Anko in her usual fishnet bodysuit, very undersized skirt, and trench coat, which always seemed to stay in just the right place at all times. By the time Sakura got her magic coat on, Anko had woken up.

"Hm? Oh, hey Sakura." She said pleasantly. "What'cha doin?"

"Escorting you home." Sakura answered plainly. "You're too drunk to go on your own."

"Nah, I can make it on my own. But you can come with me if you want." Said Anko.

"That sounds okay, I guess. Do you have any extra clothes I can borrow? Sakura asked.

"What's wrong with yours?" Anko asked. Sakura, quite reluctantly, told Anko all about the nudist colony, Onnasuki, and how she ended up crash landing in the hot springs. "Whoa. That's quite the exciting day." Said Anko, almost sounding a tad jealous.

"Exciting is hardly the word I'd choose." Sakura grumbled, her arms crossed irritably.

"I think I should be the one escorting you home." Anko told her, handing her a towel, which she gladly wrapped around herself. "So, Sakura? You said you were involved in a nudist colony, right?" Said Anko, sounding interested at the prospect.

"Yeah." Sakura answered.

"And you say that Onnasuki's involved?" Anko continued. Sakura nodded. "I see. I need to go have a word with them." Anko stated firmly. Sakura felt satisfied at these words. This would mean that Naruto's stupid nudist colony would be demolished and her connection with Onnasuki would be severed. She led Anko to Naruto's apartment, and opened the door to find everyone playing a rather odd game they called 'duck duck boob'.

"Hey! All of you!" Anko shouted, making them all jump. "What the hell is this!"

"Uh, it's a uh, nudist colony." Naruto answered nervously.

"My ass." Anko said sharply. "I'm afraid I cannot allow this nudist colony to continue..." Sakura smiled approvingly at Anko's fine display of authority. "Unless you signed me up!"

"Wait, what?" Naruto and Sakura said simultaneously.

"Come on! Why do you think I wear almost nothing every day?" Anko laughed heartily. "I've always wanted to just live life in the nude, but the fucking higher-ups say that this is the minimum." She indicated her clothing with irritable disgust.

"Not a good enough minimum." Sakura muttered.

"So, am I in?" Anko asked the group enthusiastically.

"Yeah. Of course." Naruto chimed. Anko's face shone with pure bliss as she let it all hang loose and tore up what little clothing she previously wore.

"So, what'cha kids playing?" She asked.

"Its a little game called 'duck duck boob.'" Said Tenten.

Sakura, now having more than she could take of nudists, lesbians, nonconformists, and Naruto, stomped draconically to Naruto, and kicked him very hard in the nuts. "What is your problem with my balls?" He groaned as he fell to the floor, writhing in pain.

Naruto was given a large pack of ice to relieve the pain in his junk, Sakura was forced to play many, many rounds of duck duck boob, Anko was having the time of her life, and the life of the Konoha nudist colony went on well into the night.

**Wow, this chapter turned out long. Well, fans have wanted me to include Anko, so I couldn't help but submit to popular demand. The next chapter might not be for a while, what with some of the other projects I have going on, but don't think I'll forget about it. Don't know what to say about what the next chapter will be like, other than the colony getting more members, from the Star Village genin, to some horny Anbu, moving to a bigger location, and Naruto undergoing a gender bender. Yeah. Things may get kinda crazy. See you then!**

**Oh, and for those of you who missed this joke, if it isn't enough that Onnasuki is a real in-your-face lesbian, her name quite literally translates to 'I love women'! Just thought you might like that. See you 'round. **


	4. Chapter 4

It's been three days since Naruto began the Konoha nudist colony. Live since then has been one crazy what the fuck moment after another, but in more or less a good way. Bad for Sakura, the most strictly conformist person in the village, who was forced to join the colony due to a combination of her sensei Kakashi's orders and a bet that she lost to a hardcore lesbian ninja known as Onnasuki, whose name alone warns straight girls to stay away, but great for Hokuto, a refugee girl from the Hidden Star Village, who joined up to be away from the fighting going on in her village and a secret crush she had on Naruto.

The other two members included Anko, a busty, crazy, fun-loving jounin who couldn't be happier to finally live life in the nude, and who Hokuto had taken a real shine to, and Tenten, a very modest genin who was master of all things sharp and pointy, and whose magic breasts were half the reason the colony was formed.

Most boys would feel more than just lucky at the prospect of being the only male member of an otherwise all girl nudist colony, but Naruto felt far too uneasy. He didn't already have a girlfriend, much to the dismay of the practically invisible Hinata, who secretly had the hots for him, and he wasn't gay, despite popular opinion of the genin in his year who saw him kiss Sasuke, which was an honest accident. Unknown to everyone until a few short days ago, Naruto was scared of women. Even though he developed a transformation jutsu that turned him into an attractive naked girl, he only used it to persuade pervy old men like his new sensei Jiraiya, who was possibly the biggest pervert on the face of the earth. It was only because of spending an hour everyday in Tenten's boobs for about a week that he was able to be in the same room as a bunch of naked girls and not constantly be at fear of being killed.

Currently, Naruto was sleeping snuggly next to Tenten, using her breasts as a pillow. At about ten in the morning, Tenten awoke before everyone else and saw someone sleeping in her chest, someone who wasn't Naruto, but a girl with long blonde hair. The blonde girl woke up.

"Morning, Tenten." She said pleasantly. She sat up and stretched, yawning. Tenten was hardly a lesbian, but she couldn't help but blush as the girl stretched. Her body was very slender, quite thin and all the curves in all the right places. Her butt was firm and perfectly round, her breasts were very well developed and every bit as big as Tenten's and her face had such a cute, innocent look about it.

"This girl seems familiar somehow." Tenten thought as she watched the girl get out of bed. Then she noticed the whisker-like markings on her cheeks. "Naruto?" She said incredulously. The blonde girl nodded. "What… what happened to you?" Tenten asked.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I mean this." said Tenten, showing her a mirror. When Naruto looked into the mirror, he, or she, screamed loudly, waking everyone else up. "What's all the noise? What's going on?" Sakura asked in alarm as she ran out into the living room. When she saw the female Naruto sitting next to Tenten, she suddenly became very angry. "Alright, I have had it!" She growled. "Nudists, lesbians, and now that sick perverted jutsu!" She slugged him (her?) hard across the face, but he did not turn back into the normal male Naruto in a puff of smoke like she thought he would.

"Enough of that, Pinky." Onnasuki yawned dully, sticking a finger up her anus and causing her to yelp and freeze where she stood. She walked all around the girl Naruto, taking in every inch of her well-developed body, feeling the soft skin of her back, shoulders, face, butt, and boobs. She grinned sensually. "Oh, you are just perfect, you pig-tailed princess." She said silkily, kissing Naruto lovingly on the lips, her tongue groping the inside of Naruto's mouth. "Now, what shall we call you? How about… Naruko? Yeah, that's perfect."

"Naruko?" Everyone repeated.

"Everyone, meet the newest member of the colony. Naruko." Onnasuki announced, presenting her to the rest of the members.

"Is that really Naruto?" Hokuto asked herself. She secretly had a crush on the boy Naruto, and for him to now be a her was just too weird.

"So… Naruto's a girl now?" said Tenten blankly. "Cool!" She and Anko said together.

"This is just demeaning." Sakura thought, disgruntled, feeling her small tits. "I've been a girl all my life and now Naruto has bigger boobs than me." There was a knock on the door and Tenten peeked out the small window on the door, giving everyone a fine view of her ass.

"It's for you, Naruko." She said.

Naruko opened the door to see two hooded figures, one wore a Japanese style straw hat, the other carried a wooden walking stick with a pair of bells hanging from the handle, and although their faces were totally hidden from view under their cloaks, it was quite clear that they were blushing.

"Oh, hi, Sumaru, Mizura. Come on in!" said Naruko cheerily. The two figures sidled awkwardly into the room.

"Who are these people?" Sakura asked suspiciously. The strangers removed their hats to reveal two boys, one with long black hair and amber eyes, the other with semi-long grey hair and brown eyes. "Who are these people?" Sakura repeated as she tried to cover herself.

"The grey-haired one is Mizura and the black-haired one is Sumaru." Tenten explained. "These are the genin from the Hidden Star Village we told you about." Sakura blinked. "Oh, jeez. I think I hate where this is going." She muttered.

"Sorry it took us so long to get here." said Sumaru. "It's taken us a while to find a way out of the star village, what with the fighting going on and all."

"It's just a good thing we came underdressed, otherwise we might have never have gotten out of there." Mizura added, and they both threw off their cloaks, exposing their naked bodies. Sakura squealed and hid away from them, Hokuto blushed, especially at Sumaru, Anko grinned and poured a cup of sake, which she probably wanted to offer to them, Tenten simply said, "Neat!", and Onnasuki just seemed disgusted with the boys, turning away as though about ready to vomit. Naruko didn't seem to have any feelings one way or the other.

"Please tell me they're not here to join the colony." said Onnasuki, a little sickened.

"They are." said Naruko.

"Gross." Onnasuki muttered. Sumaru and Mizura blinked at her.

"Um, what's her deal?" Sumaru asked Tenten in a low voice.

"Well, let's just say her name's Onnasuki." said Tenten simply.

"Oooh." The star village boys said together after trying to get the joke. (See note on Chapter 3)

"Hey, where's Naruto?" Sumaru asked, looking around. "I've been itching to see him for days now."

"That's me." said Naruko. "Yeah, don't ask I don't have a clue either." She added, seeing Sumaru's and Mizura's faces of surprised and confusion.

"Um, is it just me, or does it seem a bit too crowded for us now?" Hokuto asked. Sure enough, there wasn't all that much walking space in Naruto/ko's small house for all these people.

"You have a point." said Tenten. "COLONY MEETING!" She shouted. Everyone stopped what they were doing and gathered around. "Alright, everyone. We have a little bit of a problem on our hands." She said when she was sure everyone was paying attention. "As you've noticed, this house has gotten a little cramped since our new members have shown up." Onnasuki raised a hand. "Yes?" Tenten gave her the floor.

"I vote we kick at least one of the boys out." Onnasuki stated clearly.

"Hey! Just because you like clam meat over sausage…!" Mizura shouted indignantly.

"Hey! None of that!" Anko shouted. The room went silent. Everyone, even people who aren't from Konoha, know better than to talk back to Anko.

"If I may," Sakura spoke up. "Might I suggest you kick me out?"

"Not going to happen, Pinky." Tenten and Onnasuki said in unison, to silent laughter from the rest.

"Look, nobody's going to get kicked." Naruko spoke up. "We just need to move somewhere that can accommodate more people. So, I'm open to suggestions."

"What about the hot springs?" Onnasuki interjected. "It's actually okay to be naked there, and if we took over…"

"There will be no hostile takeovers." Naruko interjected.

"What about one of the training fields?" Tenten suggested. "Naruto and I used to train for hours at night in the nude without calling attention to ourselves."

"Not a good idea." said Sakura. "Night time may be good, but certainly not the day time, when they're always in use."

"Well, there is one training field that I guarantee isn't in use." Anko interjected. "One that would be perfectly suitable for our new home. It's big too, not only is there more than enough room for all of us, but there's enough room for a small town to inhabit."

"Really? Where?" Naruko asked, very enthusiastic.

"Well, follow me, and I'm sure you'll find it familiar." said Anko, beckoning the rest to follow her.

"We can't go out looking like this!" Sakura spoke up. "We'll start an uproar."

"You dumbass. What do you think the transformation jutsu's for?" Anko grinned. Sakura just raised an eyebrow. "Come on. You learned that technique at the academy, or do you need a refresher course?" Anko asked in a very teasing voice.

"I know all about the transformation jutsu, I just don't see how it could possibly pertain to this." said Sakura.

"Didn't they teach you anything at the academy?" Anko sighed. "The transformation jutsu was invented by kunoichi who'd lost their clothes after doing their uh… 'Intimate' missions." All the girls blushed and gave expressions as though to say, 'I didn't know that.', but Sakura looked ready to say, 'You're making that up.'

"Well, anyway, shall we?" said Anko, and she transformed into herself, only with her usual clothes on. "Let's go." Everyone else followed suit, transforming clothes onto themselves. It was a very uncomfortable walk, especially through the urban part of the village. Although they attracted no attention from the general public, it still felt very uncomfortable to be outside completely naked around hundreds of people. It especially bothered Sakura, who was covering herself with her hands, trying to feel a bit more secure about the situation, one hand across her breasts, the other covering her privates.

"You need a bathroom, Sakura?" Naruko asked ignorantly. Sakura was very ready to pummel him, but Anko restrained her and whispered into her ear,

"Don't. Even. Think. About it!"

"Hey, Onnasuki? What's that you're carrying?" Hokuto asked. Onnasuki was holding a wooden cup with several wooden sticks in it.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough." She said playfully.

After a long walk, they came upon a tall chain-link fence with several gates around it.

"The Forest Of Death?" Naruko, Sakura, and Tenten all said simultaneously.

"Yup. I told you, it's perfect." Anko grinned. "The tower in the center is more than substantial to house us, and there's even room for about 37 more members."

"That sounds great and all," said Tenten. "But how are we even going to get there? Isn't the terrain around it too dangerous for us to handle?"

"Are you kidding? You're one of the ones who passed that exam." Anko laughed. "Besides, it's only really THAT dangerous when the exam is in progress."

"Uh, what do you mean 'that' dangerous?" Sakura asked warily. Onnasuki cut off Anko's possible explanation by giving a loud fake cough.

"I think we ought to play a little game." She said, once everyone was paying attention. A stunned silence fell. Then Hokuto asked,

"Why?"

"I like games." Onnasuki answered blandly. She held out the cup. "Now, all of us are going to divide into teams of two, and whichever team makes it to the tower first wins. The winners each get one wish granted."

"Like Dragon Ball!" Sumaru shouted dumbly.

"Knowing him, I bet he'd wish for Bulma's panties." Sakura thought jokingly.

"Everyone take one." Onnasuki instructed, holding out the cup. "You'll be grouped with the person who draws a stick with a colored tip that matches yours." Everyone pulled a stick from the cup one by one. Sakura, who went first, looked at hers, which had a green tip.

"I have to get Anko." She thought determinedly. "She's the proctor for the second exam, so she'd know this forest like the back of her hand. I just have to win this. If I do, I can get out of this stupid nudist colony."

To her dismay, however, the tip of Anko's stick wasn't green like Sakura's, but blue. Her head slumped. "Bummer." She thought. "I just hope I'm at least not paired with Onnasuki. I just can't stand the thought of being stuck in the forest for three days with that dyke."

"Hey, who else got a green tip?" Naruko asked aloud.

"Why me?" Sakura sighed woefully. Hokuto was the one who got the blue tip that matched Anko's, so Sakura offered to trade, but Onnasuki stated firmly to her,

"No trades!" She very much regretted this statement when she drew a red tip, to whose counterpart was drawn by Mizura, who also seemed to have problems with the arrangement. This left Tenten and Sumaru, who both pulled purple tips. "Okay, now we each choose a gate and when they open, anything goes." Onnasuki instructed.

"Naruko, if we lose this, I'll kick your ass!" Sakura whispered sharply.

"Do that and you'll have ME to answer to." Anko retorted coldly.

After they chose a gate, a minute passed, then the gates flew open and the nudists streaked through the forest of death.

"Why are we stopping so soon, Ms. Anko?" Hokuto asked. It wasn't even an hour and Anko had already set up a camp site.

"First off, just call me Anko. 'Miss' makes me feel like an old lady." said Anko, starting a fire with a snap of her fingers. "Second, to set a handicap. I'm the proctor for this particular Chuunin exam, so it puts us at an unfair advantage if we rush in full power like the others. Just chill. We're still in the running, it'd just be too unfair if we made a trip that'd take one day minimum in twenty minutes."

"One day minimum?" Hokuto repeated incredulously. "How big is this place?"

"This place has a radius of exactly ten kilometers (6.21 miles)." Anko answered. "That may not sound that far, but the terrain can make the trip even longer. Don't worry. You'll be fine." She added, seeing Hokuto's scared face.

"Um, sensei?" said Hokuto a while later. "Can I ask you something weird?"

"You just did." Anko chuckled. "But yeah, ask away." Hokuto blushed as she asked,

"Um, can I uh…. Touch your breasts?"

"Really? Is that it?" said Anko, expecting something much weirder. "Of course. Help yourself." Hokuto smiled weakly, then squeezed, rubbed, and snuggled in her massive chest, a very happy, peaceful smile stretched about her face.

"You know, I didn't think that you were gay, Hokuto." Anko grinned. Hokuto gasped, embarrassed and jumped away from her chest. "Nothing's wrong with that." Anko added, trying to sound encouraging.

"I'm not." said Hokuto honestly. "It's just I… forget it. It's a long story."

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, we have nothing but time on our hands." Anko reasoned.

"Maybe another time." Hokuto blushed. "I don't feel comfortable telling anyone that yet."

"Well, when you are ready, I'm all ears." said Anko. She stood and tapped a tree trunk with a fingernail. "Okay. Let's go." She said.

**Meanwhile…**

Hey Tenten, you sure you know where we're going?" Sumaru asked as he and Tenten leapt through the trees.

"Yeah. I remember this place pretty well." Said Tenten. "Why? You feel lost or something?"

"Well no. It's just that, well…." Sumaru was saved the trouble of explaining when he collided painfully into a large branch.

"You're just like Naruto." Tenten sighed. "Come on. Let's take a little break." They sat by the edge of a river in awkward silence. "Why all quiet on the western front?" Tenten asked Sumaru, who was sitting behind a tree, trying to avoid looking directly at Tenten and avoiding her from seeing him.

"I just don't want to seem improper." He mumbled.

"Is this about me being naked in front of you?" Tenten asked, very familiar with Naruto's coy tendencies by now.

"…Maybe." said Sumaru. Tenten went around to the front of the tree where Sumaru sat, grabbed both of his hands, and placed them on her breasts. His face instantly glowed red hot. "W-wh-what are you d-d-doing!" he asked, shaken.

"Oh, chill out. You really are just like Naruto." She said with a laugh. "This is a nudist colony. You're not supposed to be embarrassed about seeing someone or being seen naked. So relax. Enjoy the view. And the feel, if you want." Sumaru seemed reluctant to continue touching Tenten's boobs. "You're not afraid of women, are you?" She asked.

"How'd you know?" Sumaru asked, embarrassed.

"I keep telling you, you're just like Naruto." Tenten explained. "You know that angry pink-haired girl, Sakura? She's his squad mate." Sumaru cringed fearfully. "Yeah. I know. So, if it's not too much to ask, why are you scared of women?"

"Um, my sensei." Sumaru mumbled. "She's just…" His thoughts drifted, then he gave a shuddering yelp.

"It's okay. You don't have to say it." Said Tenten helpfully. "Just," She shoved his head into her chest. "Feeeeel." Sumaru gave a muffled sound or relaxation. "Thank you, magic boobs." She grinned.

"Naruto! Pick up the pace!" Sakura ordered. Naruko was panting heavily. It had been over five hours since the challenge had begun, but unlike any of the other teams, Sakura and Naruko didn't stop for anything. And I mean anything.

"I'm exhausted."

"Suck it up and move!"

"I'm starving."

"Deal with it!"

"I need some water."

"Just take some milk from your stupid new utters, you cow!"

Finally, Naruko couldn't take anymore running and collapsed in a river with a loud splash. Sakura gave an irritated sigh and sat by the water's edge, waiting for her to get out of the water. Naruko thrashed feebly for a while, then sank limply.

"Water's not even that deep." Sakura grumbled in annoyance. About a full minute passed in total silence. "Um, Naruko?" said Sakura, peering over the river's edge. She blinked as the river's water moved normally, totally unbroken by movement of any kind. "Uh-oh." Although she really preferred to keep from getting any colder than she was right now in her birthday suit, she hopped into the river, where she found she was quite wrong. The water was a lot deeper than it looked. Near the bottom, she saw Naruko being pulled under by some sinister-looking water creature. She slugged it hard on the nose, and it drifted with the water's flow, blood flowing from its injured nose like red smoke. She grabbed Naruko by the arms and pulled her out of the river and onto shore, gasping for breath.

"I'm really, really sorry, Naruko." She breathed. "I was just being totally selfish. I…" she paused. Naruko didn't seem to be breathing. "Oh, no. Please don't tell me she's dead." She moaned, frightened. She checked her pulse and heart rate. She only spent a few months training with Tsunade, but she did know enough to know if a person was dead or dying and how to save them in most non-combat situations. To her reluctance, she reached between Naruko's cleavage to check her heart rate. "Okay. This is just CPR. I am not showing you any kind of affection." She said, but it was more to assure herself than the unconscious Naruko. She pressed down on her chest repeatedly, whispering to herself over and over, "It's CPR, not groping. It's CPR, not groping. It's CPR, not groping." She then gulped as she remembered the next step; mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. Blushing red hot, she told herself, "its mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, not a kiss.", and breathed into Naruko's opened mouth. She repeated this several times until she couldn't take it anymore, and by that time, Naruko awoke, coughing water out of her mouth.

"Sakura? Did you save me?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm really sorry about all that before." Sakura apologized. "You know, not listening to you or letting you catch a breath. I just really want to win this."

"Why?" Naruko asked.

"So that I can get out of this stupid nudist colony." said Sakura firmly. "I've really had more of it than I can take."

"Oh. I see." Naruko murmured sadly. "I just hoped that after all this time you would have started to have a little fun."

"There's nothing fun about being forced to stay with you for a full day, having your clothes stolen and thrown out when you're unconscious, being stripped down and deflowered by some dyke, having god knows how many fingers shoved up your ass, and being forced to stay in the same room day after day with a bunch of freaks!" Sakura snapped. "My life has been nothing but hell ever since I was forced to join this stupid colony! Naruko?"

"I'm sorry." Naruko sobbed. "I didn't mean for…" She got up and walked off, still sobbing. Sakura followed after, feeling guilty about saying something so cruel to Naruko.

"Naruko! I'm sorry! Come back!" She called. Naruko didn't slow down. "Naruko!"

"JUST STAY AWAY!" Naruko screamed, grinding to a halt. Sakura froze too.

"Naruko, I didn't mean to…"

"It's not that. It's just that I'm…" Naruko trembled. "I'm scared of women!" And she continued running in the direction of the tower, Sakura still frozen, the words, _"I'm scared of women!"_ Ringing in her head.

"Hey! What's your deal!" Mizura demanded as Onnasuki forced him ahead of her. "I don't know my way through this place, you do. You be in front!"

"I'm not letting some perv stare at my ass the whole time!" Onnasuki barked.

"Like I'd want to stare at _your _ass." Mizura spat.

"What are you gay?" Onnasuki retorted.

"If you must know, yes." said Mizura indignantly. Onnasuki whipped her head around to look at him, just barely dodging a particularly large tree trunk. She stopped and landed on a nearby branch.

"Really!" She said.

"Yeah. What's wrong with that? You are too. It's in your name." said Mizura tersely.

"I just had no idea." said Onnasuki. "I don't usually like even being near boys, but I like you. Not that way, of course, but you know. This makes us comrades in arms or something."

"How so?" asked Mizura, a little taken aback by Onnasuki's sudden change of attitude towards him.

"Well, we're both nudists, and we're both gay." Onnasuki reasoned.

"I see what you're saying now." said Mizura, coming to an understanding. "We're both so similar yet so different, there's no way we can't be friends. Plus it demonstrates how inclusive the nudist colony is!"

"Exactly!" said Onnasuki brightly. They gave each other a high five. "So, if we win this, what are you going to wish for?" She asked Mizura as they took a breather.

"Hm. I guess I never really thought about it." Mizura shrugged. "What about you?"

"Easy. I'm going to wish that all girls currently in the colony become part of my harem." Said Onnasuki, a plastered look about her face as she fanaticized about it.

"You have a harem?" Mizura blinked. "I will when we win this game." Said Onnasuki. They shared a laugh.

"So how did you get that injury?" Onnasuki asked, indicating Mizura's walking stick.

"Oh, well, you see, there was this training that we in the star village had to undergo, where we had to focus our chakra on this meteorite, which gave us augmented strength and chakra control." Mizura explained. "But that training also causes some serious physical trauma."

"Is that what happened to you?" asked Onnasuki. Mizura nodded.

"Naruto actually made this." He said, giving the staff a small shake, making the two bells in the handle jingle softly. "It's also been modified with some sort of medical ninjutsu. The bells contain some healing power, which allows me to stay fully mobile as long as I'm holding this staff. To be honest, I don't really understand it all myself. Sakura was the one who modified it like this."

"Pinky? Really?" Onnasuki marveled, examining the staff.

"Yeah." The two homosexuals enjoyed a long, hearty chat until Naruko came barreling through, knocking both of them down. "Naruko? What's up? Where's Pinky?" Onnasuki asked.

"Get away!" Naruko screamed, sprinting as fast as she could, still crying.

"Uh, what's wrong with her?" Mizura asked blankly. Onnasuki just shrugged. Then a sudden realization came to her.

"She's headed for the tower! She'll leave us in the dust if she keeps up that pace! Let's move!" She threw Mizura his staff and they followed Naruko at top speed. "You won't take away my chances of getting me a lesbian nudist harem!" She muttered as she sprinted as speeds she didn't know she could reach, Mizura at her heels.

"So, Hokuto. What are you going to wish for if we win?" Anko asked as they continued moving along. Hokuto considered this. She never thought about what she wanted.

"I guess to have Naruto as my boyfriend." She said. "If she can become a he again." She amended.

"Hm. You think too small." said Anko. "I'd like to have the whole village nude-afied. I can just see it now. The Village Hidden in the Nudity!" Hokuto sweat dropped at this name. "Wait. I guess it wouldn't be hidden at all if it were hidden in nudity. That would just be self-contradictory." Anko thought out loud.

"Hey, is that Naruko?" said Hokuto, pointing out the blonde pig-tailed girl streaking through the trees at high speed.

"Little brat's trying to get to the finish line before us."said Anko, sounding resentful. "And to think I wanted to go easy on the kid! Come on Hokuto! Pick up the pace or I'm leaving you behind!"

"Ah! Anko-sensei! Wait up!" Hokuto called after Anko, who was almost out of sight already.

"Alright. There. Scared of women now?" Tenten asked playfully as she let Sumaru's head out of her chest. Sumaru was about to say no, but that was before Naruko, Onnasuki, Anko, Sakura, and Hokuto plowed right over him.

"No. Not scared." Sumaru moaned. "I'd say terrified is more the word."

"Come one. Or we'll end up in dead last." said Tenten getting up and running, Sumaru lagging behind.

Not even aware what she was doing or where she was going, Naruko just plowed on through the forest of death, only slowing down or breaking her stride on the occasions that she crashed into trees or got caught in bushes. After about an hour of senseless running, she ran right into one of the doors to the tower in the center of the forest, crashing right through it and falling unconscious.

When she woke up, it was to some strange feeling on her lips. It was like something was sucking on them. Something warm and soft. She didn't know whether it felt good or weird. Then it wasn't just sucking on her mouth, but also inside of it. Something strange was squirming around the inside of her mouth. As she opened her eyes all the way, she discovered that is was Onnasuki kissing her. She made a muffled noise and Onnasuki backed off almost immediately. Naruko jumped back and inched backward into a corner. "WHA! What's going on!" She asked, frightened.

"Congratulations! You made it to the tower first!" Onnasuki announced magnificently. "And for that, you get one wish of your choice. So what'll it be? An all woman nudist colony?" She advanced on Naruko, their faces only inches apart. "Or me as your personal love slave? Or what about a Yuri harem all to yourself?" Naruko made a gesture indicating that she wanted Onnasuki to give her some air. She did, and Naruko thought it over for about a minute. Then at last she said,

"I want Sakura out of the nudist colony." Everyone gasped, even Sakura herself.

"Why would you want that?" Hokuto asked.

"Because that's what she wanted." Naruko explained in a sorrowful voice. "She's wanted out of the colony since before it started. She's always hated me, and I've always feared her. I think that it's for the best that she left."

"But Naruko! I didn't mean what I said before!" Sakura insisted. "I only…"

"Please. Just leave." said Naruko in a shaky, teary voice.

"But I just…"

"Just go." Naruko interrupted her.

"Naruko."

"GET OUT!" Naruko screamed, trembling, tears streaming down her eyes. Sakura looked like she wanted to say more, but she just stood and said,

"I'm sorry." In a resigned voice. Anko gave her a set of spare clothes and led her down a secret passage way that took her back out to the village.

"Well, this is it. I'm free." Sakura said to herself as she walked through the village back home in a low, sad tone. "I finally get to wear clothes again, I don't have to be stuck with Naruto or Onnasuki again, and my life is back to normal again." She went straight to her room and put on her usual red Chinese style dress. "I should feel really happy to be back to my normal life." She said as she lay down on her bed. "So why aren't I?"

"_I'm scared of women!" _Her eyes shot wide open. "Why do I keep thinking of him? Her. Whatever the hell she is now!" She asked herself, flustered. "I'm glad to be away from him."

"_But are you really?" _Asked a voice in her head. _"Did you really hate every moment you spent in that nudist colony?"_

"Ugh! Of course I did!" Sakura growled. "I was humiliated and deflowered by some dyke the whole time!"

"_But there were some nice things about that nudist colony." _The voice reminded her. _"Remember what it felt like to be free?"_

"Free of what!" Sakura asked herself hotly. _"Of clothes." _saidher inner voice. "What was so nice about that?" said Sakura irritably. _"You also have to admit it was nice to feel the lips of another girl." _Her inner voice said, this time much more teasingly. Sakura gritted her teeth and punched a dent in the wall next to her. "Shut up!" She barked at herself. She continued brooding the rest of the day until night fell. She got up to change into her pajamas, but she stopped after stripping off her normal clothes and just plopped onto the bed, sleeping in her underwear.

She tossed and turned in her bed, feeling very uncomfortable, whether mentally or physically, she couldn't figure out. Without thinking, she took off her bra and panties and threw them aside. Then she gave a comfortable sigh and started to rest more contently.

"_See? Told you, didn't I?" _Sakura's inner voice told her smugly. _"You like being naked."_

"Hey, shut up. I just feel like sleeping in something lighter and I'm too tired to get in my PJs." Sakura grumbled to herself. _"Yeah, right. Have you seen how warm and heavy your PJs are?"_ her inner voice retorted.

"Shut up. I'm too tired to argue." Sakura mumbled grumpily. And in a matter of minutes she fell asleep.

**Meanwhile, back at the new Nudist Colony Facility….**

"Man, it sure does feel quite here without Sakura." said Tenten.

"Yeah. It just doesn't feel the same without Pinky around." Onnasuki sighed. Her eyes caught Naruko, and dirty thoughts flashed through her mind. "But then again…" She went over to 'comfort' her.

"What's wrong, Naruko?" She asked, stroking Naruko's cheek affectionately.

"Nothing." Naruko lied.

"Don't give me that now." said Onnasuki in mock sternness. "I know you feel bad about kicking Pinky out."

"I don't." Naruko objected. "Well, sort of. I do feel bad for yelling at her like that, but I know it's best for her. She should be here because she wants to be here, not because we force her to be here." Onnasuki gave Naruko an impressed look. She didn't expect such an answer.

"So if she came back here of her own free will, you'll let her?" She asked. "Yes." said Naruko.

"Um, Onnasuki? Can I help you?" Naruko asked as Onnasuki started huddling up to her.

"No." said Onnasuki, rubbing her cheek against Naruko's in a cat-like manner. "But maybe I can help you." Her hand slid down Naruko's smooth body and rubbed her vagina.

"Onnasuki. How did I get turned into a girl?" Naruko asked in a very serious tone. Hokuto and Tenten, who were running around the tower, exploring it avidly, stopped what they were doing and listened in on their conversation.

"So you knew it was me?"

"Only you would pull a trick like that."

"Okay then." Onnasuki sighed submissively. "You caught me. I used the Gender Swap Jutsu. It'll turn you into a girl when I want you to be a girl, and turn you back into a boy when I want you to be a boy."

"Where did you learn a jutsu like that?" Naruko asked.

"Learn it? I invented it." Onnasuki laughed. "Along with the Commando Jutsu and Secret Finger Jutsu I used on Pinky the other day."

"But Kakashi-sensei invented Secret Finger Jutsu." said Naruko.

"Oh! Did he now!" said Onnasuki coolly. "He stole it from me when I was learning under him as a Genin."

"Kakashi-sensei taught you too?" said Naruko. "But I thought that me, Sakura and Sasuke were the only ones who passed his test."

"They say that, but funny thing." Onnasuki explained. "Whenever a shinobi is inducted into the Anbu Black Ops, they're wiped off the record books and proclaimed dead."

"You're an Anbu?" said Hokuto incredulously, checking her shoulders. "But you don't have the tattoo." Normally, the members of the Anbu had a red spiral tattoo on their shoulder, but Onnasuki didn't have any tattoo of sorts.

"Mine's just in a different spot than most Anbu." Onnasuki explained, spreading her legs wide. Sure enough, on her right inner thigh, very close to her womanhood, was a red Anbu tattoo. "See, I'm a member of the Anbu Ero Division. It's a special, very secretive group that deals with some of the more, as Pinky would say, 'lewd' missions in the Village."

"In what way, 'lewd?'" Tenten asked. Onnasuki opened her mouth to answer, but…

"Hey, guys! Check it out! There's a hot spring in here!" Sumaru shouted.

"And it's huge!" Mizura added.

"Knew you kids'd like that." Anko grinned as everyone but Naruko and Onnasuki left for the baths.

"Hey. Could you turn me back into a boy?" Naruko asked. "I know you don't want to, but there's someone I have to look for, and I have to meet her in my natural state. In other words, as a boy."

"Who? Pinky?" asked Onnasuki. Naruko shook her head.

"Someone else." And she told the story about the waterfall girl.

"Well, okay then. If it'll get us a new sexy member, a few minutes of eyesore is a small price to pay." Onnasuki walked around behind Naruko and pulled off the hair bands in her pigtails. Almost instantly, Naruko turned back into Naruto.

"Thanks." He said simply.

"Go get her." Onnasuki grinned, patting his shoulder.

He went off into the woods until he found the nearest stream. He remembered there being a waterfall at the end from the Chuunin exams. He followed the river upstream, his heart racing until he found it.

A tall, crashing waterfall with a small pond around the base of the cliff. The water was illuminated in the moon light, and to Naruto's immense pleasure, someone was there, standing in the center. But it wasn't the waterfall girl he knew. Though the shape of her figure clearly implied she it was female, it wasn't the waterfall girl. Not by a long shot. She was much shorter, by at least two feet, at least three years younger, her hair was long instead of short, and looking closer, Naruto noticed that she was fully clothed. He turned away ready to leave, feeling disappointed, but then he heard a loud scream and a crash of water. He whirled around to see that the girl had fallen through the water and was drowning. She was struggling and flailing desperately, but to no effect. Naruto leapt in and pulled the mysterious girl to shore.

"Thank you. You saved my life." The girl panted greatfully. "Don't mention it." said Naruto gently. "Come on. I'll take you some place safe." He added, after hearing what sounded like a snake nearby. He carried her back to the tower in his arms. She was quite small and light. Naruto guessed by the sound of her voice and her size that she was probably at least eight. "Who are you?" The girl asked. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Pleased to meet you." said Naruto. They entered the tower where everyone was gathered.

"Naruto, where were you?" Tenten asked, trying to contain a fit of hysterical laughter. "You just missed out on the funniest…" Her attention fell on the girl in Naruto's arms. "Um, who's the kid?" Hokuto asked.

Naruto couldn't see her in the darkness, but now that they were in the brightly-lit tower, he looked down and saw who the girl was with unmistakable recognition.

"Hey! You're….!"

**To be continued….**

TheDigger: Hello, and welcome to the first ever Nudist Corner. This is a special Q&A segment where we interview the members of the Konoha Nudist Colony. I'm TheDigger, master treasure hunter and writer of the series. Our first guest on Nudist Corner is the founder of the Colony, Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto: Um, hi. Who are you? And why is Sakura still here? (_Indicates Sakura_)

TheDigger: I'm TheDigger and I'm here to interview you, as I just said. And as for Sakura, this interview is noncanon. (_Whispering to Sakura_) What the hell are you doing here? You left, remember!

Sakura: I couldn't help myself. One minute I felt like sleeping naked, next thing I know I'm running through the village in my birthday suit.

TheDigger: Sh! That's a story for another chapter!

Naruto: OH! So that means I get to be OOC and go AFK for a while.

TheDigger: …Do you even know what those terms mean?

Naruto: No, but if this is noncanon, than it doesn't matter.

TheDigger: (_Sigh_) let's just get to it. (_Addressing the readers_) Alright. Our first question for Naruto from sketchfan reads:

**first chance you get..will you ask that waterfall girl to join?**

Naruto: Absolutely. I mean, the whole reason I started the nudist colony was because of her. It may take a while to find her, but when I find out who she is and talk to her, I'll ask her to join the first chance I get. I'd even like to ask if she'd marry me if I could!

Hinata: (_blushing red hot and sweating heavily) _M-m-m-ma-marry? (_Faints, still red-faced and smiling)_

Naruto: What's wrong with Hinata?

TheDigger: I'm not allowed to say right now. Anyway, MKTerra asks:

**How hard has it been to keep a raging ** from becoming known? How many coats can you hang from it?**

Naruto: …What's ** mean?

TheDigger: I don't know. I'm not familiar with any two letter cuss words.

Naruto: But isn't this an M-rated series? Why would it be censored?

TheDigger: (_Ignoring Naruto's comment_) But judging by the context, I'm guessing it's either bitch or cock.

Naruto: Well, I can't think of any raging bitch I'm having trouble keeping from being known and how and why would I want to hang a coat on one?

TheDigger: Yeah, you're right. That doesn't make much sense, does it? It must be cock then.

Naruto: (_turns red_) That's little personal, isn't it? Well, I've been using a transformation jutsu to keep it hidden so Sakura doesn't kill me. Could you…

TheDigger: No problem. Anko! Code Pinky!

Anko: Yes sir! (_Grabs Sakura in a full nelson_) Sorry, Sakura. It's only for a moment.

Sakura: Anko-sensei? What the hell?

TheDigger: (_Satisfied_) God, I'm so glad I appointed her as head of security. Alright, Naruto. Go ahead.

Naruto: (_gulps nervously_) Okay. Here goes. (_Undoes jutsu. A foot long, throbbing red boner is revealed_)

TheDigger: Whoa. Uh, yeah. I wouldn't put it past Sakura to kill you over that. Now let's find out how many coats can hang from that nasty thing.

Naruto: Alright. (_Counts coats as he hangs them._) Twenty.

TheDigger: That must be a record or something.

Sakura: (_breaking loose_) Naruto! You disgusting pig! (_Starts wailing on Naruto_)

TheDigger: Uh, next question then.

Naruto: (_In great pain as Sakura continues pummeling him_) Help me! For the love of god HELP ME!

TheDigger: Brian Stentzel asks:

**It seems to me that a good way to give Sakura even more reason to be nice to people and less abusive, and also to provide some additional opportunity for interesting things to happen, would be for Ino to be drafted into the colony.**

Naruto: (_getting loose from Sakura_) Great idea! Hey, Ino! You wanna…

Ino: No way, you sick fuck! (_Joins Sakura wailing on Naruto_)

TheDigger: Um, yeah. I think inducting Ino would be a bit of a problem at the moment.

Ino: What was that? You want some too, Digger!

TheDigger: Anko! Crowd control!

Anko: You got it, boss! (_Detains Sakura and Ino, putting them in revealing bondage gear and leashes_)

TheDigger: Okay, now. If we can get by without any further disruptions, here's another one from Brian Stentzel. He asks:

**With the new, larger facility the nudists are now occupying, there will be room for visitors, such as Temari, right?**

Naruto: Yeah. Of course. I'm not sure if inviting Temari is the best of ideas. (_gives very wary look at Sakura and Ino, who are being 'played with' by Onnasuki_) But asking people from other villages to join sounds like a great idea.

TheDigger: Geez, Brian Stentzel's got a lot of questions here for us. Here's a third one he sent to us:

**As real nudist colonies aren't just sexual in nature (though of course that does happen, perhaps even more frequently than outside them), they're often comprised of people representing a wide range of ages, including whole families. That said, wouldn't Hanabi be a candidate if Hinata joined? Not that she would necessarily want to, initially. But she'd be welcomed, if circumstances found her wanting to be a part of it?**

Naruto: Well, I don't know why you think Hinata would want to join, but it's funny you mention Hanabi, because she plays a pretty big part in the next chapter. And nudist colonies aren't supposed to be sexual? Really? I always thought they were. Or at least that's what TheDigger told me.

TheDigger: What! I never said anything like that. (_Turns red and searches for a question to change the subject_) Oh, here's one that isn't from Brian Stentzel. 9-tailed reaper asks:

**are you an ass man ? if so whos would you like to see at your colony. Lol**

Naruto: I don't know who this guy is, but if being a reaper means can get the fox out of me, I'd like to give him a call. (_To TheDigger_) What does he mean by 'am I an ass man?'

TheDigger: I think he's asking if you're gay.

Naruto: Okay, this is something that annoys me. Everyone thinks that I'm gay because I'm scared of women. That is not the case! Just because a person is scared of the member of the opposite sex doesn't mean that he's gay!

Random Internet Troll: Liar! You're a faggot! You wanna do it in Sasuke's ass!

Naruto: I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH! (_Turns into demon fox form and attack Random Internet Troll) _

TheDigger: Okay, last question. Oh, it's another one from Brian Stentzel:

**Are you aware that it was Hinata that you saw naked practicing her forms, twice now? How would you feel if she "joined the club", so to speak?**

Naruto: (_returning to normal)_ Wait. Who did you say that waterfall girl was? (_Alarm goes off_)

TheDigger: SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! Get him out of here!

Naruto: Hey, Onnasuki! What are you doing! (_Turns into Naruko. Onnasuki drags her out by the nipples_)

TheDigger: Um, well, that's all the time we have for today. Catch us on Nudist Corner next chapter for Tenten.

**I will no longer accept any interview questions for Naruto. Send your questions for Tenten either via review on the interview notice chapter or to me via PM.**

**Sorry there weren't any horny Anbu. I couldn't figure out a way to work them in. Maybe another time. Next chapter, we meet a new and unexpectedly willing member of the colony, plus how will Sakura cope with her newly recovered normality? I can't say now, but it'll be fun to find out. See you then!**

**P.S. the girl Naruto saved from the river was NOT Hinata. I do plan to include Hinata later on, as she is my favorite character and all, but please don't nag!**

**P.P.S. From TheDigger and the members of the Konoha Nudist Colony to all of you out there on , We wish you all a happy nude year! 2011 FTW!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey! You're Hinata's little sister!" Earlier that night, in search of the majestic waterfall girl who inspired him to start the colony, Naruto had found and rescued a young girl from drowning. "Yes. I am Hanabi Hyuuga." She said politely, sitting on her knees in a formal Japanese fashion and bowing to the room at large. "Um, what's with the formalities?" Naruto asked. Hanabi went red in the face and said, "Well, you did save me, and it is only proper for somebody to show formality to their savior." She turned redder still when she saw all of the people in the room. "Uh, you're all naked!" She said, quite flushed.

"Of course. We're nudists." Said Tenten. "N-nu-nudists!" Hanabi repeated, becoming redder and redder all the time. "Yeah. Sorry I didn't mention that before." said Naruto apologetically. "No. That's okay." Hanabi mumbled. "If it's not too much, Naruto Uzumaki, may I ask one more favor of you?"

"Sure, anything." Naruto nodded. Hanabi looked even more embarrassed as she fidgeted and trembled where she sat. "I um… I would like for you…" She took a deep, shaky breath. "To induct me into your nudist colony." Anyone who wasn't paying attention before was transfixed on Hanabi now. "Is that it?" said Naruto, expecting her to ask something bigger of him. Hanabi nodded timidly. "But there's something…" She said in a low voice. "Something I need you to do."

"What is it?"

"I need you to take my clothes off for me." Hanabi requested, looking really regretful for saying something that sounded so suggestive. "Why do you want me to do it?" Naruto asked. Hanabi fell out of her posture and fell on her back, struggled to get up like an upturned turtle. "Please! Do it! Before it kills me!" She moaned. Naruto nervously tried to remove Hanabi's shirt, but her arms were stiffened at their sides and she couldn't move them herself. "Cut it!" Hanabi choked. "Quick!"

"But won't your clothes be…"

"I'm a nudist now. It's not like I'll need them later, right?" Hanabi retorted. "True." Naruto conceded. "Does anyone have a kunai?" He asked the room openly. When Anko had tossed him one, Naruto looked hesitantly at Hanabi. "I really don't want to do this. If I cut up your clothes, it'll make me feel like some kind of creep, and I'm scared enough of girls as it is." He said. "Just do it!" Hanabi begged. Reluctantly, Naruto sliced off Hanabi's black shirt and pants, but to the surprise of him and the rest of the nudists, she was wearing something unusual underneath.

"What is that?" Naruto asked. Everyone stepped forward for a closer look. Sumaru broke into shudders, Tenten looked interestedly at Hanabi, and Anko and Onnasuki frowned. Hanabi wore what seemed to be a thick, heavy, full-body suit of chain mail, which seemed to be really tight, as Hanabi was struggling and behaving as though it were strangling her.

"Oh, man. Poor girl. No wonder you almost drowned." said Anko gently. "What is that, Anko-sensei?" Naruto asked. "Chakra Mail." Onnasuki answered. "It's a suit of chain mail heavily infused with chakra. It's used for training by anbu members and some jounin. It may not look like it weighs much, but when first put on, these suits can weigh as much as one hundred pounds."

"WHAT! One hundred pounds!" Naruto repeated. "And this kid's wearing it!"

"That's not all. It gets heavier the more the wearer tires. It's specially crafted to push anbu and jounin to their absolute limit and beyond." Onnasuki continued. She gave a sickened look at the Chakra Mail Hanabi wore that she usually reserved for boys. "To think that somebody actually put that on a little kid."

"So how do you get it off!" Naruto asked desperately. Hanabi was making rasping sounds as she was being suffocated by the mesh suit. "Um… uh… uh!" Onnasuki stuttered in panicked voice. "I don't know! My trainers always took them off for me. They never let me know how you remove them!"

"Just stop panicking!" Anko snapped, though she was panicking herself. "The suit gets heavier and tighter if you don't have a level head. Just chill out."

"Not… exactly… easy!" Hanabi choked. She was pulling at the collar of the suit, which only coiled tighter around her, making her scream. "Tenten! Magic Breasts! Stat!" Hokuto shouted.

"On it!" And Tenten grabbed a hold of Hanabi's head and held her caringly in her chest. Hanabi went very still, blushing. This didn't seem to calm her nerves much, if at all. In fact, she seemed to be having a bit of a hard time breathing in Tenten's cleavage.

"You're up, Naruko." said Onnasuki, putting two scrunchies in Naruto's hair and transforming him into the pigtailed sexy Naruko.

"What am I supposed to do like this?" Naruko asked. "I don't have magic breasts like Tenten."

"Oh, you don't know that." Onnasuki grinned mischievously. "Well, okay. Here goes… something." Naruko shrugged, and she pressed the half of Hanabi's head that wasn't in Tenten's boobs into her own. Hanabi made muffled screams and the chakra mail tightened. "Magic boob overload! Ease off her!" Anko shouted. Tenten broke off, but Naruko stayed where she was, holding Hanabi's head caringly in her breasts. A muffled sigh of relief could be heard and the chain mail suit fell right off of her. Everyone cheered. "I wonder why my magic boobs failed." Tenten muttered curiously to herself.

"Thank you, Naruto Uzumaki. You've saved my life twice tonight." Hanabi panted breathlessly. "I'm sorry to be such a burden to you." She then noticed that the man who saved her had breasts. "AH! You're a girl!"

"Right now I am. You can call me Naruko." Naruko told her. "And you're no burden, Hanabi. Today, you're a welcome member of the Konoha Nudist Colony." Everyone made sounds of welcome.

"Thank you so much, Naruko Uzumaki!" Hanabi said, jumping up and hugging Naruko, then kissing her, much to everyone's shock, even her own. "Ah! I'm… I'm sorry I didn't mean… Um," She stuttered in a very Hinata-ish way. "Is there a restroom? I need to pee. Very badly." She looked as though she hadn't phrased it that way.

"Down that hall, third door on the right." said Anko, pointing out the hall way. "Thank you!" And with that, Hanabi dashed into the bathroom and thought as she sat on the toilet, "What is this feeling? I just kissed Naruto, I mean Naruko. Oh, god that's even worse! I kissed a girl!" She traced her lips with a finger. "And I liked it." She finished faintly. "What would he, or she, think of me now!" She thought of Naruko's and Tenten's breasts and how warm, soft, and comfortable they felt. She shook her head vigorously. "No! Those thoughts are so improper!" The another thought occurred to her. "If a girl loving other girls is improper, isn't nudism wrong too?" She curled herself into a little ball on the floor. "I'm so sorry, father. I'm such a bad, dirty little girl."

"Hey! Hanabi! Are you okay in there?" It was Naruko. Hanabi washed her hands promptly and left the bathroom. "Yes. I'm sorry. Did you need in there?" Hanabi asked in her usual polite manner. "No." Naruko shook her head. "I just worried a little about you. You were in there an awfully long time."

"I'm sorry if I've troubled you." Hanabi flustered. "Perhaps I should just leave and…"

"Calm down." Naruko interrupted her. She let down her pigtails and turned back into Naruto. "I can understand that being a first time nudist can be embarrassing, especially when you have to have someone else take your clothes off for you, but you need to loosen up. That's what nudist colonies are for."

"I know. But they're just so improper and it's so embarrassing." Hanabi whimpered. "Improper! Nudist colonies are by no means improper!" said Anko indignantly. "Naruto's right, kid. You really do need to loosen up. Here, have some sake."

"Anko-sensei, if we're under aged, then Hanabi's the last person you should be offering drinks to." Naruto scolded. "Ah, you're no fun." Said Anko, walking away."

"Well, that's what Father tells me, anyway." Hanabi muttered. "He's going to be so mad at me." She became very panic stricken. "Oh, no! Father! He's going to kill me! I removed the Chakra Mail, my clothes are ruined, and I've joined a nudist colony! If he finds out…" She broke into frightened tears.

"Hanabi! Settle down!" said Naruto. "It's no wonder that Chakra Mail almost crushed you." Hanabi really started to cry now. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I meant…" said Naruto hastily, trying to better articulate his meaning. He placed his hands firmly on Hanabi's shoulders and she gave a slight gasp of surprise and looked up at Naruto. "Hanabi, you need to relax." He said in a firm yet low, caring voice. "Come on. I heard from the guys that there's a hot spring here. And it's pretty big. Wanna check it out?" He asked, much more cheerfully now. Hanabi smiled and nodded.

After wandering the maze of the tower, which seemed a lot bigger on the inside than on the outside, they had finally found a basement door that led down to an indoor bath. Mizura was right, it was huge! It was like a massive bathhouse was hidden under the entire forest of death.

"Whoa. This place is HUGE!" Naruto and Hanabi said together. Naruto dashed up to the bath and was ready to jump in, but he was stopped by Hanabi. "You're supposed to wash yourself before you go into the bath." She said. Naruto had never really been to a bathhouse before, other than those occasions to test the sexy jutsu and the time he learned chakra control from the closet pervert Ebisu, so he just took Hanabi's word for it. He washed himself off at one of the cleaning stations off to the side next to Hanabi, who, after she finished asked,

"Naruto Uzumaki, may I wash your back for you?"

"Sure." Naruto shrugged. "Oh, and by the way, you can just call me Naruto. No need to be so formal."

"I'm sorry for troubling you so much." Said Hanabi as she scrubbed Naruto's back. "Hanabi, why do you always act so formal?"

"I come from the Hyuuga clan. Formality is of the utmost importance in my daily life." Said Hanabi. "And I'm scared if Father finds out that I've gone so out of line. Joining a nudist colony, having such dirty feelings earlier…" She squealed, blushing red hot. "It seems a little harsh to be calling nudist colonies dirty." Said Naruto. "And there's nothing wrong with getting a healthy dose of Tenten's magic breasts."

"Magic… breasts?" Hanabi repeated. "Don't ask." said Naruto simply. "Come on. I'll wash your back now." He added.

"This is so strange." Hanabi thought as Naruto washed her back and shampooed her hair. "I feel so strange around him. What is this feeling? For some reason, I want him to be a her again and to nestle between her…" She squealed again. "Hanabi? What's wrong now?" Naruto asked, who was about to rinse her hair when she flinched. "It's nothing. Forget it." Hanabi mumbled.

"Come on. Let's get in the baths now." Said Naruto, trying to up her enthusiasm. He ran and jumped into the bath, splashing hot water everywhere. Hanabi wrapped a towel around herself and climbed slowly in after. "Oh, come on. You don't have to be so polite." Said Naruto.

"I'm sorry I…" Hanabi stuttered. "Relax. This is a hot spring." Said Naruto. "Sorry." said Hanabi again. "Naruto? Could I ask you one thing? Could you turn into the girl Naruto from before?"

"Um, okay, I guess." Naruto removed the hair bands he hung on his necklace and fastened them roughly into his hair, transforming him into Naruko. Hanabi swam her way up to her and hugged her, burying herself into Naruko's breasts. "Uh, Hanabi? What are you doing?" She asked.

"Just trying something." Came Hanabi's muffled voice. He face immerged from Naruko's chest, red as a beat. "So, what were you trying to do?" Naruko asked. Hanabi turned away, her face still very red. "It works." She whispered, taking a relaxing breath and enjoying the heat of the baths. Naruko grinned. "She's just like her sister." She thought.

When they both got out, Hanabi ran upstairs feverishly without even toweling herself dry. "I wonder what's the matter?" Naruko thought. "She was just fine a moment ago." Hanabi ran up to the ground floor and hastened to find a place to be alone. She finally found a room on the third floor and huddled herself in a corner there.

"What will everyone think of me now?" Hanabi whimpered to herself. "I've failed my training, I've joined a nudist colony, touched women in very inappropriate places, even kissed them." She started to cry. "I'm so sorry, father. Your daughter is a very bad, dirty little girl."

"What are you looking for, Hanabi?" Tenten asked. After she finished crying her heart out, Hanabi started searching the ground floor for something. "What did you guys do with the Chakra Mail you took off me earlier?" She asked. "I need to put it back on and go back home."

"Not going to happen." said Onnasuki. "I got rid of it. No way are you going to torture yourself like that again."

"But you don't understand!" Hanabi insisted pleadingly. "Father will kill me if I'm not back home soon, and he'll be even angrier if he found that I wasn't wearing the Chakra Mail and my clothes were destroyed!"

"That Chakra Mail will kill you if you put it on anyway." Anko retorted. "You're already so worked up, if you put the suit back on, it'll probably kill you."

"But what about father! I can't just…" Hanabi flustered, tearing up. "Calm down!" said Anko sharply. "Look, I understand how hard it is right now to be in this position, and we'll try to find a way to vouch for you, but for now, just calm down and enjoy your new life."

"But this goes against everything Father told me was right." said Hanabi. "And I've already done so many improper things…."

"Here, have something to drink." Anko cut in, pouring some sake down her throat. Hanabi sputtered then, very red-faced, collapsed and fell asleep. "What? It wasn't alcohol." said Anko defensively at everyone's glares. "Then what's this?" said Hokuto, holding up a jug with 'sake' inscribed on it, from which Anko was drinking from before she gave some to Hanabi. "Seriously, you could get arrested for giving this to a minor." said Tenten sternly. "Sorry, mom." said Anko childishly.

"So, what are we going to do now?" asked Naruko, pulling out her hair bands and becoming Naruto. "She can't stay, can she? I mean, good luck trying to persuade her dad if he thinks this is all so wrong."

"I think I may know just the person to change his mind." said Onnasuki in a very devious voice. Everyone turned to face her. "Who?" asked Hokuto.

"Oh, you'll see." said Onnasuki in her dark voice. "Several chapters from now."

Meanwhile, in the Leaf Village….

"Eh? Where am I?" Sakura asked herself as she yawned and sat up in her bed. "Is this… my room? Oh, right. I had almost forgotten about yesterday. Then why am I…?" She yelped a little as she yanked her blanket up to cover her nudity. There was nobody there, but being completely naked when she didn't remember getting that way still greatly unnerved her. She got out of bed, got dressed, and ate breakfast. She was really glad that she didn't have to invent some story to her mother why she was gone all this time. After becoming Tsunade's apprentice, she was given her own house to live in. It was pretty modestly sized for one person; two floors, three bedrooms, and two bathrooms, one of which was right next to the bedroom Sakura used. After she got breakfast and got all her things together, she left to train as she used to do before getting caught up in the nudist colony. She got very nervous as she walked to the Hokage's Mansion, however, because she just knew Tsunade would be so mad at her for being gone for over a week without so much as the smallest notice. No matter what came across her mind, she couldn't invent any kind of even remotely convincing story to excuse her long absence. To her relief, however, when she came into Tsunade's office, she didn't even bother asking, and Shizune had too much work on her hands to ask either. It wasn't until she ran into Kakashi on the way back home that someone dropped the question she was dreading the most.

"Oh, hey, Sakura. You sure have been a while." said Kakashi with his usual blunt raise of a hand for a wave. "So have you enjoyed spending your time with Naruto so much that you've abandoned your training?" A spark lit in Sakura's mind. Of course. It was because of this cycloptic asshole that she was inducted into that stupid nudist colony in the first place! Without even thinking, she clenched her hand into a fist and with a single punch, sent Kakashi flying several hundred feet into the air. After about three minutes, he started to fall back to earth, catching himself at the last minute and landing in his feet, though harder than he wanted to.

"Well, you sure have gotten a lot stronger, Sakura." He said brightly. Sakura raised an eyebrow. She was sure even mild-mannered Kakashi would have gotten at least a little irritated about being launched into the stratosphere. "So, if you have some free time, would you be interested in training with me for a bit?" Kakashi asked. "Sure." Sakura shrugged.

They went to the old training field where just one year ago, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke first became genin. Sakura had definitely improved quite a lot since then, Kakashi, much to his dismay, didn't get to read Make Out Paradise, his favorite book, because Sakura kept him on his guard too much to be able to even reach into his pocket for the book, though she wasn't so powerful that he needed to reveal his sharingan eye. The day was going perfect until Sakura had used the move Tsunade had been teaching her:

"Heaven Kick of PAIN!" She yelled, aiming a dangerously powerful drop kick on Kakashi's head. He blocked, though just barely, and Sakura did a back flip off Kakashi's blocking hands. She took a defensive stance, waiting for Kakashi to make the first move, but he remained totally stationary, still standing in the blocking position he took a moment back, what little of his face showing a little red.

"Um, Sakura? Do you normally go commando?" he asked. Sakura looked at him confused, then at her pants. To her horror, not only was she not wearing her dark green leggings that she normally wore for decency's sake, but she also wore no panties, and as she snapped to cover herself, she found that she was braless too. Her face blended in almost perfectly with her hair. "What did you do with my pants and underwear!" She demanded, reminded of her cat fight with Onnasuki. "Nothing." Kakashi answered truthfully. "I was wondering why you weren't wearing your usual leggings, but I thought you were more the type to actually wear underwear." The danger spark flared in Sakura's head for the second time that day, and she stomped up to Kakashi, her death fist poised to strike, but Kakashi restrained it.

"Not this time." He said in his usual, casual tone. "You only sky-rocketed me before because you caught me off guard." He released her fist, which she lowered. "Now, as your teacher, I have the right to know." Said Kakashi in a dead serious tone. "Why have you been gone all this time?"

"Sorry, Kakashi-sensei, but I just can't tell you that. It's too embarrassing." Sakura answered, still blushing fiercely. "Would you rather confess under genjutsu? It'll be a lot more private that way." Kakashi offered. Sakura attempted to flat-out run away from the situation, but too late. She had already been caught in Kakashi's genjutsu. She couldn't move and time seemed to be totally frozen. "Now, I'm all ears." said Kakashi lightly. "What's been going on in your life this past week?" Sakura tried to make the hand sign to release the genjutsu but her hands were frozen along with the rest of her body.

"I'm not letting you go anywhere until you tell me everything." Kakashi said simply. "Just make it easier on yourself and talk."

Sakura gave a theatric sigh, then in a flustered voice told Kakashi all about the last week, about the nudist colony, about the people who joined, and about Naruto's obscure gender bender.

"Really?" said Kakashi blankly once Sakura finished telling her story. "A nudist colony? I had no idea Naruto had it in him. So, did you enjoy your time there? You know, getting raped by Onnasuki aside and all? Because that would explain your little display of exhibi…."

Kakashi knew a bit too late that he went one word too far. Even putting up a defensive pose, Sakura pierced right through and sent him flying through one of the wooden posts on the end of the field, five trees, a boulder, and on hundred feet into the air. She ran home, crying.

Her secret was out. For about a week, she had lived in pure shame, he body completely exposed for everyone to see, violated by another woman, and having no way out of it. She was beyond glad that she was now forever free of the binds that tied her to that stupid colony….

Wasn't she?

Late that night, Sakura was still crying about the embarrassment earlier that day when there was a knock on the door. She refused to answer it, sure beyond a doubt that it was Kakashi trying to make some lame apology. The knocking faded, and she had hoped that he had given up, but she practically leapt out of her skin as she saw someone jump in through her window. Someone who was definitely not Kakashi.

"Sakura! What's the matter? You've been gone for a week and you don't even answer the door when your best friend knocks?" It was Ino.

"Ino? Oh, I'm sorry. I thought it was Kakashi-sensei." Sakura apologized. "Well, okay, I'll tell, but can you keep a secret?" Ino nodded. "We're best friends, of course I'll never tell." She said.

"Well, okay. See, the other day, I insulted Naruto, so Kakashi-sensei made me spent one full day with him." Sakura explained. "And that pig! He started some nudist colony in his house." Ino looked embarrassed more than sickened. "A… nudist colony?" She repeated. "Who all was in it?"

"Well, just him, Tenten, and that star village girl, Hokuto at first." Sakura continued. "But then there was this sickeningly bent girl, Onnasuki…"

"I can tell by her name she's someone you'd want to stay away from." Ino remarked.

"… Anko-sensei,"

"That busty slut with the magic coat from the chuunin exams?"

"And two boys from the star village, I can't remember their names." Sakura finished. "But anyway, so I was forced to be in this colony for not one day, but the whole week. Naruto got turned into a girl by Onnasuki…"

"He WHAT!" Ino blurted.

"And we had some race for who could make it to the center of the Forest of Death, and Naruto, or Naruko I should say now, and I won, but he had me removed from the colony as reward for winning." Sakura concluded.

"So, aren't you happy to be out of there?" said Ino. "I am!" said Sakura sharply. "But I forgot to put on leggings and underwear today, and I was sparring with Kakashi-sensei, and he saw me… down there." A blushed creeped around Ino's face. She would be distraught if her sensei caught a peek at her in that spot.

"But wait, you never forget to put on underwear, and you certainly never forget your leggings." said Ino. "I know! I know!" Sakura yelled, very flustered now. "But I just got home last night and I still feel really wrong."

"I think I know what may help you." said Ino, trying to cheer her friend up. "How about you put some undies and pants on, and we'll go spar together? Just like old times." After a moment's thought, Sakura agreed.

It really was just the right thing for Sakura to get her mind out of the clouds. Ino wasn't nearly as powerful as Kakashi, but she and Sakura were almost perfectly matched in strength. Despite being a pretty cold night, by the time they called a mutual time out to take a breather, both Sakura and Ino were sweating bullets. "Well, feel any better?" Ino asked. "Yeah." Sakura panted. "Thirsty, though." She slipped over to a nearby river to get a drink, but as she did, she found herself being mesmerized by the sight of the water illuminated by the bright light of the moon. She heard a small splash and looked up river to see possibly the most beautiful thing she had ever laid eyes on.

A girl, probably about Sakura's age, was dancing gracefully on top of the flowing water under the eye of a smoothly flowing waterfall. Though the water surrounding her glowed brightly in the moonlight, the girl seemed to be nothing more than a silhouette gliding gracefully across the water. Two things then occurred to Sakura:

One, the girl's dancing was actually an unusual, very graceful form of taijutsu, and two, she was naked! Sakura was very anti-homosexual, but she couldn't help that her face turned a bit pink looking at the silhouette's nude form. It was beauty in it's true, uncovered, form. Beauty that no clothing could possibly match. A second shadow wove its way into life just behind the first, this one a woman, an adult, much older than the first girl. Her hair was long and her figure slender. She performed a wondrous dance, the younger one watching, then imitating her teacher. Sakura felt the strange urge to throw her clothes off and join them. She had no idea that something this wonderful existed. Nothing in the world mattered to her now anymore, she wanted nothing more than to be one with nature like the shadows before her.

Sakura! Hey! Sakura!" The two silhouettes flinched, then disappeared. Ino came walking down to the riverside where Sakura stood, still staring at the place where the waterfall people once were. "What's keeping you, Sakura…?" Ino asked. She looked in the direction Sakura was still staring. "What's up, Sakura? What'd you see?"

"The most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on." Said Sakura dreamily. Ino blinked at her. "It's just a waterfall." She said lamely. "No, not that. There were people there. People of the waterfall."

"Um, I think you've lost your marbles." Ino muttered. "No, you gotta believe me." Sakura insisted. "I saw this girl, she was about our age, I think, and she was dancing on the water over there," She pointed to the spot. "But she wasn't really dancing, it was more like some kind of beautiful taijutsu, and there was this older woman who was there, it's like she was teaching her, and they were both…" Sakura froze. Understanding washed over her as she mouthed the last word, "…naked." She understood now. She understood why Naruto wanted to start a nudist colony. It was all clear to her now.

"Sakura? Are you feeling okay?" asked Ino, feeling Sakura's forehead for a fever. "Ino, have you ever thought of practicing taijutsu… naked?" Sakura asked in a low, nervous manner.

"Okay, now I know you're crazy. We need to get you to bed." said Ino concernedly. "No, I'm serious. Let's try it. Just this once." Sakura blurted, stripping herself completely. "Come on, it might be fun." Ino still looked concerned for her friend, but shrugged and got naked anyway. She wrapped her arms around herself instantly. It was really cold out, and the fact the she was now totally disrobed didn't help matters. Despite this cold however, Sakura could safely say without a doubt that she enjoyed every bit of it, she felt a bit ashamed for liking it, but she liked it regardless. The liberty of movement, the feeling of freedom, the wind on her skin, she wondered why she never experienced this sense of wonder in the nudist colony.

"Woooow." Ino breathed when they took a break. "That was… weird."

"I actually really liked it." Sakura admitted.

"Really? But I thought you hated every second of being in that nudist colony." said Ino, not expecting her to like, let alone propose, fighting in the nude.

"I did, and I don't understand why, but this was just so wonderful. I never experienced anything like this in the colony." said Sakura. Another though suddenly occurred to her.

"Hey, uh, Ino? Could you come over here? A little closer." She said. Ino had come into arms reach, when suddenly, before she could control herself, Sakura kissed Ino on the lips. Ino's eyes went wide with surprise. When they broke apart, Ino stuttered,

"What the hell was that about!"

"I just wanted to try that." Sakura shrugged, flushing. "How was it?" She asked Ino. "Ugh. Give me Sasuke any time." Said Ino flatly. "What about you?"

"Mm. Yeah, I'd rather try that on Sasuke too, but I'm sort of glad I tried it once." Sakura shrugged. Ino put her clothes back on and bundled up the wrappings she had previously worn around her upper chest and waist. "Well, I'm going home now before you make me do some other crazy thing." She said, walking rather faster than necessary, bonking into a tree as she went.

"Well, that was pretty fun." Sakura whispered to herself as she got into bed later. She walked the whole route to her house totally naked, not even bothering to put any of her clothes back on. She was currently wearing her birthday suit in place of her pajamas as she lay under the covers. "I don't know about how I feel about kissing girls, but I really don't mind the thought of being a nudist again."

"_Well? What did I tell you? You did like it, didn't you?"_ said the voice in her head teasingly.

"Shut up. I'm too tired to argue." Sakura sighed, falling asleep peacefully.

Sakura got days off from working with Tsunade and training with Kakashi on most weekends, unless something really important came up. Lucky for Sakura, this was just another one of those uneventful Saturdays. There was a knock on the door, and she peered through the slit of a window just above the door to see Ino. She gladly opened the door, and just as she did, so too did Ino's mouth.

"Hey, Ino." She said. There the pink-haired beauty stood, naked as a new born baby, and happy to be so.

"Uh, Sakura?" said Ino nervously. "What are you doing?"

"I decided to start a nudist colony." said Sakura sheepishly. "You know, thought it might be fun."

"Hey, Ino!" Ino looked passed Sakura to see Shizune bend over to change the channel on the TV, her ass plainly visible. She turned around, still bent over, and waved happily at Ino.

"Don't nudist colonies usually have more than two members?" She said, now feeling very worried for her friend.

"Well, if you join, then yeah, we would." said Sakura enthusiastically. This was all too much for Ino to take, so she fainted where she stood.

"I-Ino!"

Meanwhile, in the Forest of Death….

"Ugh? What happened? My head. Ugh…." Hanabi sat up, dazed. Her vision was blurred and her head ached painfully. "Here. Take these." Someone, she had no idea who, handed her two small pills, which she swallowed without even noticing the glass of water in the person's other hand. Her head ache started to fade a little. "What happened?" She asked faintly.

"Anko-sensei gave you sake and you've been out cold for some time now." It was a male voice that spoke. "…Naruto?" Hanabi said weakly. "That's me." He said. Hanabi unconsciously hugged him and whispered.

"Turn into the girl for me." She felt the immense comfort of two soft pillows that magically appeared before her. After nestling herself comfortably between them, her eyes shot open and she fell out of Naruko's lap.

"Wha…! Wh, what are you doing!" She flustered, turning very red. "But you told me to." said Naruko.

"I thought I was dreaming! Oh, Father is going to be so angry with me. I need to…"

"You don't need to go anywhere." said Onnasuki. "I got someone to convince your daddy to let you stay here." Hanabi blinked.

"You actually convinced Father to let me be in a nudist colony?" She said blankly.

"I didn't tell him about the colony, but yeah. And there's nothing wrong with being a nudist." Onnasuki giggled, pushing Hanabi's head back into Naruko's cleavage. "Or a lesbian."

"But I'm not!" Hanabi stammered defensively. "It's bad for people to have sexual feelings for members of the same sex as…"

"It is not!" Tenten cut in.

"Wait, Tenten? You're a lesbian too?" said Naruko. Tenten shrugged.

"As long as I find someone I'm happy with, I don't care at all if it's a boy or a girl." She said simply.

"But I still feel so wrong doing this. What will Father say when he finds out?" Hanabi asked. "He doesn't have to know anything about your time in the Forest of Death." Onnasuki told her. Someone will be here in about a week or so to check on you, but until then, just relax."

"I don't know if I can do that." Hanabi muttered shyly. "Well then, I'm here for you." Naruko smiled.

"We're all here for you, Hanabi." said Tenten pleasantly. "And now that last night's little disaster is over, may I be the first to welcome you to the colony."

"But… But I can't" Hanabi stammered. "You need to relax. Let yourself be free." Tenten insisted. "And welcome to the Konoha Nudist Colony."

Back at Sakura's house….

Ino had just awoken after fainting in front of Sakura. "Oh, good, you're okay." said Shizune.

"Shizune? What are you doing here?" Ino asked, sitting up. She had been laying on the couch in Sakura's living room. "I'm part of Sakura's nudist colony." said Shizune sheepishly.

"And here I was hoping that was just some bizarre dream." Ino sighed. "Nope." Said Sakura in a bright voice. "This fairy tale's for real."

"Oh, please. If it were a fairy tale, there'd be two naked boys all over each other instead of my best friend and the Hokage's attendant." said Ino dully. "That's a great idea! Invite a few boys to join! They certainly can't complain." Sakura giggled. "Living in a house with three gorgeous naked women."

"Three?" Ino repeated. "Please tell me there's another member who joined before I woke up."

"That's right." said Shizune. "And she's laying in her birthday suit on the couch." Ino felt so weird right now. "Please tell me you're kidding." But as she looked down at herself and saw that she was nude as a newborn, she knew that Sakura and Shizune were certainly not joking.

"Welcome, Ino, to the Konoha Nudist Colony."

**To be continued….**

TheDigger: Hello, everyone! And welcome to Nudist Corner. I'm your host, TheDigger, master treasure hunter, and writer of the Nudist? Series. Today, we will be getting a rather awaited interview of the magic breasted Tenten.

Tenten: Hey.

TheDigger: so how is it to be on the show?

Tenten: Great. I just hope I don't get dragged off the show by Onnasuki like the last guest.

TheDigger: Nah, of course not. So, if you're ready, our first question from AnimeFreakGTXO reads:

**Why is Tenten such a whore?**

_(Naruto gets behind cover)_

Tenten: Well that's a little harsh. I may be sexually open and modest, but that doesn't make me a whore. I just don't care if anyone sees me naked, it doesn't embarrass me, and so what if they touch my butt or breasts. It doesn't make me a whore or slut in anyway.

TheDigger: So it wouldn't annoy you at all if I did _(walks behind Tenten and grabs her boobs)_ this?

Tenten: Nope. Not at all. It may disturb me if you mess with my vagina the wrong way… yes, I said vagina. That's what it's called. It doesn't make me a sick or slutty person to talk about it or say that word… Anyway, it would maybe bother me if you messed with my vagina the wrong way or stuck something in my butt, but other than that, I don't care at all if people make physical contact with me.

TheDigger: I rather have to admire that. Some people could do with a good sense of modesty. Anyway, to our next question; MKTerra wants to know:

**What the hell have you been using to hide those bazookas you call breasts?**

Tenten: Ah, now this is a question that I've been expecting, and I'd have to give Brian Stentzel honorable mention for this one too. Well, I haven't really been hiding them. I've been doing a lot of very physical missions so I usually keep them wrapped up pretty tightly, which makes them look smaller than they really are.

TheDigger: Oh. I thought maybe your magic breasts could change to whatever size you wanted.

Tenten: No, it's definitely that first thing I said.

TheDigger: AnimeFreakGTXO asks:

**y does Tenten worship her boobs?**

Tenten: It's not worship. They're just magical.

Naruto, Sumaru, & Onnasuki together: _(All groping Tenten)_ All hail the magic boobs! All hail the magic boobs!

TheDigger: Um, oookay, our next question from 9-tailed reaper reads:

**what would tenten do if she was kyuubi's container?**

Hokuto: Actually, I have an answer for that. It's a fan fiction request that I hoped TheDigger would accept. It's something I call 'Her last name is unknown.' Roll it!

_Thirteen years ago, a demon fox with nine tails. A single swish from one of its mighty tails could flatten mountains and create tsunamis. The shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves tried to fight the beast, but to no avail. One brave warrior engaged the nine-tailed fox in mortal combat, and sealed the beast within a young orphan girl whose umbilical cord was just cut. This girl's name was Tenten. Her last name, however, is unknown._

Hokuto: So, what do you think?

Tenten: Sound like an idea with potential, if the writer is devoted, but Hokuto, you should be ashamed. TheDigger already has to work on Nudist?, Dragon Ball GT Remastered, What-If Saga: The Android Saga, and Legacy of the Legend, not to mention he's got classes to attend. He can't take much more of this.

TheDigger: _(overwhelmed by work load)_ I can't take much more of this. _(Snaps back to reality) _Oh, sorry. _(clears throat) _Anyway, to our next question. _(reads question)_ Uh, whoa. This is a pretty big one. Cmcwiki wants to know:

**Are you a Virgin?**

Tenten: No.

**if not when did you lose it and how? was it enjoyable?**

Tenten: _(smiles and blushes, giggling) _Naughty one, aren't we? Well, I don't think we have the time to tell the whole story, but my first time was with this boy we had to work with on Team Gai's first ever C-rank mission named Kamui. Was it enjoyable? _(Feels pure ecstasy just remembering) _Oh yeah.

**What do you feel for naruto?**

Tenten: We've become pretty close friends since we've started the nudist colony, but nothing romantic, if that's what you're asking. Besides, there's a certain timid girl who needs him more than me. I just hope to relieve him of his fear so they can be together.

**do you have any romantic feelings for any females? who? and how would you describe them?**

Tenten: No, I haven't really found anyone I have romantic feelings for since Kamui. But like I said before, as long as I'm happy with that person, I don't care if it's a boy or a girl.

**what is your favorite sexual fantasy?**

Tenten: I've always wanted to have an intense three-way with a boy and a girl that goes one for twelve hours. Oh, by the way, in case you haven't figured it out by now, I'm bisexual.

**what is your deepest most darkest sexual fantasy? **

Tenten: Well, if you must know, to bang everyone currently in the nudist colony, and expand their assholes so much you could stick a…

TheDigger: Wait, even Hanabi?

Tenten: No, but she'd get a front row seat to view the action, whether she wanted to or not.

TheDigger: Uh, moving on…

**are you into BDSM?**

Tenten: Hells yeah! You think I specialize in ninja weaponry because it was on the class schedule? No! It's because they're so damn versatile, whether you're using them in combat or just to have fun with your mate. On that note, If you want to ask 'can I sleep with you sometime?' next, I don't think you want that. I can be pretty aggressive in bed.

**describe your most memorable, most wonderful orgasm, and how it happened**.

Tenten: It was when I did it with Kamui. Oh, that son of a bitch was so good in bed. I can't really go into detail now, but in Chapter 6, there'll be a side story telling you all about it.

TheDigger: Wow. I had no idea you had such a wild sex drive.

Tenten: Yes, you did. You wrote everything I just said.

TheDigger: I'm only saying it because everyone reading's thinking , here's a question from sketchfan, who writes:

**so, any plans on going all the way with naruto? or are you still at the second base stage?**

Tenten: I don't know why so many people think I have some sort of relationship with Naruto.

Naruto: _(In the other room)_ Hey, Tenten, come back to bed.

Tenten: In a minute.

TheDigger: I'm not even going to ask. Anyway, next question. JaJa-Princess () asks:

**Do you ever feel uncomfortable being a nudist? What's it like to be on Team Gai?**

Tenten: Being on Team Gai is pretty crazy. I mean, not in a bad way, but it can be tough sometimes keeping up with Neji, Lee and Gai-sensei.

Do I ever feel uncomfortable as a nudist? Absolutely not. I personally love being a nudist. It feels great to not have to keep wrapping these puppies up. And do you think that I would practice taijutsu every night in my birthday suit if I felt uncomfortable being a nudist?

TheDigger: Well said. And now, to wrap this up, Brian Stentzel wants to know:

**Who do you find yourself most attracted to? Do you want Neji to join the colony so that you can have your special man using more than just your boobs?**

Tenten: No idea who I'm most attracted to, but I can honestly say that I would not want to have all of Team Gai join the colony. Neji's fine, but trust me when I say you do NOT want to see Lee or Gai-sensei without their suits on. _(Everyone shudders uncomfortably at the thought)_

Mizura: Why not? I think it might be nice to include some more men.

Tenten: Won't be saying that when Lee and Gai-sensei put on their little puppet show.

TheDigger: …..No comment. Anyway:

**How did your boobs become magical? Is your vagina magical as well?**

Tenten: Is my vagina magical? That's actually a really good question. Hey, Naruto! I need you to help me test something! Stick your hand between my legs! _(Naruto reaches out, but she crams his head into her pussy) _Well, he certainly seems to be having fun down there.

Anyway, it's funny you mention my magical boobs, because that story will be told in Chapter 6. Sorry I can't say in interview now, but it's a pretty long story.

TheDigger: Uh, Tenten? Is Naruto okay down there?"

Tenten: _(Pokes Naruto on the back of the head. He doesn't move) (Shrugs) _Yeah, probably.

Naruto_: (Released from Tenten's leg grip. Lays unconscious on the floor) (mumbling) _I… love pussy….

Tenten: Um… Okay. I don't know if that's good or bad, but to answer Brian's question, yes. Yes it is. _(Looks at Naruto) _But maybe too much so.

Onnasuki: Oh, Fuck it! I can't take it anymore! _(Drags Tenten off screen by the nipples) _I say we test just how magical your vagina really is.

Tenten: You said She wouldn't do this!

TheDigger: Sorry! _(sigh)_ Maybe I should get a restraining order on her. _(Watches Onnasuki 'play around' with Tenten) _Then again…

Anyway, that's all the time we have for this chapter. This has been the nudist corner, signing out. See us next time for Anko and Onnasuki. That's right! We're doing two members in one chapter!

Internet pervert: That's what she said!

**No further questions will be accepted for Tenten. Sorry if you missed your chance.**

**The next chapter will be a double side story special. First, Tenten tells the story of her first ever C-rank Mission, and her first love. **

**Plus, Onnasuki explains why she hates men so much, how she became part of the Anbu, and reveals the true nature of the secretive, yet not very subtle Ero Division.**

**P.S. Please visit the poll on my page to vote for whose story you want to see first. **

**See you then!**


	6. Side Story: Kamui of the Grass Village

"Hey, Tenten. I have to ask you something." said Sumaru.

"What's that?" Tenten asked. "Why is it you're you so… touch friendly?" Sumaru asked. Tenten blinked. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, you always let me and Naruto and well, anyone, really, touch you just about anywhere and you don't seem to care whatsoever." said Sumaru, seeming half-inclined to grab some of her himself. "And most girls I know wouldn't tolerate that even for a second. Why are you so different?"

"Because I'm just different." Tenten shrugged. "I suppose." said Sumaru. "But I know there's a lot you're not telling me."

"Yeah, come on. We're all ears." said Onnasuki from behind Tenten. "How did you lose your virginity?"

"Do you really think that's what we're talking about?" said Sumaru dully. "What are you talking about?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, I'd like to know too." said Anko and Hokuto together. "What is going on out here?" Hanabi asked with a small yawn.

"Well, to be honest, the story of my first time and why I'm so tolerant is actually the same story." Said Tenten.

"What does she mean 'first time?'?" Hanabi asked curiously. "I'll tell you later." said Anko.

_It all started two years ago with Team Gai's first ever C-rank Mission. See, you may know me as being very tolerant. I'm bisexual, I don't care if I'm touched in funny places or seen naked, I have a fairly strong sex drive, and I'm very patient. But I wasn't always that way. In fact, when I first became a genin, I was rather a lot like Sakura._

_But on our first C Mission, that all changed…._

[Nudist Side Story 1: Kamui of the Grass Village]

"We have completed our mission, just as instructed, Lord Hokage." Rock Lee stated formally. "The lost cat, Tora, has been returned to his rightful owner."

"Oh! Thank you so much, honorable leaf shinobi!" Madam Shijimi, Tora's owner cried jubilantly, practically squeezing the life out of the poor cat that was just rescued. It was shrieking with discomfort of the large woman's very tight grip and slathering affection.

"I actually can't blame that poor thing for running away." Tenten muttered to Neji, who simply nodded.

"So, Lord Hokage, what new mission do you have for us today?" Lee asked very enthusiastically. The Third Hokage ran a finger down the green scroll of D-rank Missions. "Ah, here's one that may be suitable for your squad." He said after a moment of searching. "Controlling the Kuro ushi." (Note: Kuro ushi means "Black Bull")

"The Kuro ushi? This sounds like a delightfully challenging mission." said Lee brightly.

"Not if you know what the Kuro ushi is." Tenten sighed dully.

"Of course I know what it is." Lee retorted indignantly. "It is the most feared criminal gang in all of the Land of Fire! Nobody, not even Leaf Shinobi can put a stop to them, they're so powerful."

"No, the reason leaf shinobi won't put a stop to the Kuro ushi is because it's so beneath them." Neji stated in his firm matter-of-fact tone. Lee blinked. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"The Kuro ushi is just some stupid kids' gang." Tenten sighed impatiently. "It's comprised entirely of little kids who haven't even learned the clone jutsu yet. Learn your facts, dumbass." Lee froze. He always fell into a funk every time he made a big mistake like this.

"Lord Hokage, I humbly request that you give me and my squad a real mission!" Lee stated. "Simplistic and tedious though they may be, D-ranks are real missions." said the Hokage simply.

"With due respect Lord Hokage, I wish to do a mission that challenges my skills. Something that requires my team and I to use what we've learned in the real world." Lee corrected himself. Tenten sighed irritably. "He does have a point. I am rather sick of these stupid D missions." She thought. Neji was clearly thinking along the same lines, because he nodded curtly behind Lee.

"I see." said the Hokage. "In that case I suppose I can allow you to do a certain C-rank mission." Lee's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Really! I was hoping to get an A-rank or even an S, but this is better than nothing!" he said delightedly.

"I'm afraid that the only one with the skills qualified for A and S missions is your sensei." said the Hokage, a small grin on his aged face.

"So tell us! Tell us! What is this mission? What do we have to do!" Lee asked excitedly.

"Don't be so impatient." The Hokage grinned. "You have to escort a certain client to his home in the Village Hidden in the Grass."

"The Grass Village?" Tenten repeated. "But isn't that place a little… dodgy?"

"Ordinarily, yes." The Hokage explained. "But since this client is the son of the village leader, and you will be escorted by a Jounin, you have nothing to worry about."

"Shouldn't someone of such importance be enlisted for at the very least a B-rank mission?" Neji asked curiously. "Not that I am complaining!" he added hastily at a questioning look from the Hokage, who smiled in amusement.

"Ordinarily, yes. But this client is somewhat… exceptional." The Hokage stated, hesitating on the last few words.

A young boy came into the room. He had unkempt black hair and brilliant green eyes. He wore dark pants, a black sleeveless shirt, and a long green jacket. He also had a grass village headband with a green band hanging loosely around the neck. "Ah, there he is now." said the Hokage, gesturing to the boy. "This is your client. Kamui Kusarabi."

The boy called Kamui gave a dull glance at the group of shinobi before him. "Are these the leaf ninja?" He asked the Hokage, though judging from his tone, he already knew the answer.

"Yes. This is your escort to the Grass Village." The Hokage confirmed. He didn't seem to care much for, or notice, Lee, Neji, or Gai. His attention was solely on Tenten.

"I like you. I hope you can keep me safe from all the dangers we may face." said Kamui flirtatiously. "My name is Kamui Kusarabi. What is yours, my beautiful friend?" He asked, offering his hand to shake.

"You can call me Tenten." She said pleasantly, shaking his hand. Though Tenten was sure she was going to like this boy, her respect turned to hate almost immediately as she found that the hand that wasn't shaking her own was touching her breast. Kamui's once kind, pleasant face turned to one in shear pain as Tenten tightened her grip on his hand, almost crushing it.

"Um, you might want to be careful with Tenten. She's stronger than most adults, you know." said Gai warningly.

"You don't say." said Kamui hoarsely, trying to pull his hand free of Tenten's death grip. She let go first, making him fall backward.

"That was just a warning." said Tenten darkly. "I won't be so merciful next time." Kamui nodded fearfully.

The first day on their journey to the Grass Village was relatively uneventful. They walked for most of the day, only having to stop three times, one for lunch, one for a bathroom break, and one because Kamui was unwise enough to grab Tenten's butt.

"Tenten, we're supposed to be protecting Kamui, not hurt him." Neji stated firmly.

"That lech grabbed my butt!" Tenten fumed.

"Even so, please try not to kill him. "Neji sighed.

"Neji's right. I say the two of you should get along." said Gai. "Young love can be so beautiful. Isn't that right, Lee?"

"Yes! Gai-sensei!" Lee replied, mirroring his sensei's thumbs-up pose.

"Are they usually this weird?" Kamui asked as he got back up from being fired into the stratosphere by Tenten.

"No. This is them on a good day." Tenten sighed. "And watch where you're touching, you fucking pervert!" Sure enough, Kamui was touching Tenten's ass again. He hopped back quickly before Tenten had a chance to skyrocket him again. "Gai-sensei, how far away is the grass village?" Tenten asked.

"If we're not detoured too much, we should be able to get there within about a week." Gai answered, doing the math in his head. Tenten gave an exasperated sigh.

"A week with this pervert?" She groaned.

"Kamui. There is something that I would like to know." Lee stated once the group finished setting up camp for the day. "You are a grass shinobi, are you not?"

"I am." said Kamui simply. "Why?"

"I would like to spar with you, to see just how great the grass village shinobi are." said Lee. "Sure. Okay." Kamui nodded. And so, until nightfall, Lee and Kamui sparred, while Gai shouted enthusiastic words of encouragement to the two, Neji sat a fair distance away, apparently meditating, while Tenten went off into the woods.

"Alright, young people! Time to get ourselves some sleep!" Gai called to the campsite once night had truly fallen.

"But where is Tenten?" Lee asked. Neji activated his byakugan and looked around the surrounding area. His eyes stopped at a certain area and his face went quite red.

"She'll be right here. She just has something uh… private to take care of." He said simply, not looking at any of the others. Lee looked at Gai questioningly, who shrugged. Somewhere around midnight, Kamui got out of bed and went out into the woods to go pee, but when he was done doing his business and ready to go back to the tent, he heard some strange noises from further into the forest. He traversed through the trees until a small clearing came into view.

There, laying sprawled completely naked in the grass was Tenten, rubbing her privates vigorously with one hand, teasing her nipples with the other, and moaning loudly. Kamui blushed and tried to walk away, but he couldn't make himself move from that spot.

"She's still going at it?" Kamui sighed. He had been watching Tenten for over an hour, just continually jacking off. After tiring herself out, she down in the grass, panting slightly. "Damn it. Why can't I cum!" She whined. Kamui made a loud sound of surprise at these words, and although he was so sure she heard him, she didn't. She just continued to lie on the ground, sticking a few fingers into her vagina and pinching her clitoris. After a few more minutes, she stopped, looking hopeful. However, rather than ejaculating like she hoped, she only peed a bit. Giving a frustrated sigh, she put her clothes back on and made her way back to the campsite. Kamui ran full force back to his tent, hoping that Tenten didn't notice him. He didn't sleep at all that night. All he could think about was Tenten, masturbating frantically, seemingly unable to cum.

"So, uh, Tenten?" said Kamui awkwardly as they continued their travels.

"What do you want?" asked Tenten dully.

"So, uh, sorry about yesterday and all. You know, groping you and all that." Said Kamui, trying to sound casual. Tenten just gave an annoyed grunt and walked a few paces faster. "And I know we got to a bad start yesterday," he continued, increasing his pace to match Tenten's. "But what do you say we start fresh to…" Tenten walked even faster, moving ten paces ahead of everyone else. "…day." Kamui finished with a sigh. He shrugged. "I guess we have a week to sort this out."

The next evening, as everyone was going to sleep, Tenten went out in the woods. When Kamui asked her what she was doing, she simply replied, "None of your business, you sick fuck!" Kamui had a pretty good idea of what she was doing, though. He shrugged and went to bed. He had a tent to himself, so he got to have a little 'alone time' to himself, but to no avail. His arms grew tired and sore even after stroking it for several hours, and still had no need for clean up.

Tenten returned just as Kamui had put it away and she entered his tent, looking a little surprised to see him there.

"GET THE HELL OUTTA MY TENT, YOU PERVERT!" She screamed, beating the crap out of him as she did, making an uproar and waking everyone else up in the process.

"Tenten! Kamui! What is going on here?" asked Gai seriously. "That pervert was sleeping in my tent!" Tenten growled.

"I got them mixed up." Kamui insisted, which was perfectly true.

"Alright, you two. You're sleeping in the same tent together from now on, got it?" Gai stated, having one of his rare dead serious moments. "You can't be serious." said Tenten irritably. Gai put on a very stern, serious face, crossed his arms, and gave a firm grunt indicating that he was dead serious.

"Touch me or do anything to me and you die! Got it!" Tenten growled under her breath at Kamui once Gai and the others went back to bed.

"I won't do anything to you." said Kamui plainly. "I told you I was sorry I touched you in such an inappropriate way this morning, and I meant it." Tenten just grunted irritably, turned away from Kamui and went to sleep. Kamui sighed and pulled the covers over his head, falling asleep.

The following day was uneventful until the group stopped for lunch at a small village. After they had gotten their food, Kamui managed to cop a feel on the waitress, who booted him from the restaurant.

"Serves him right." Said Tenten simply when Lee insisted on making the waitress change her mind. "If he's going to act like a horn dog, he should be treated like a dog."

"God, I hate dogs." Kamui groaned. Two dogs were yapping quite loudly next to him, one particularly large one was licking his face, getting slobber all over him, and one was eating what little lunch he had.

"Hey, dog boy. Have you seen this kid?" asked a large, gruff looking man, showing Kamui a wanted poster featuring a young boy. Upon further inspection, however, Kamui felt his heart skip a beat as he saw that it was him on that poster. "Uh, no. Never seen him. Sorry." He said in a very unconvincing voice.

"Liar. Yes you ha…" The man broke off once the owner of the dogs called them to him and Kamui cleaned the slobber off his face. "Hey! You're him! Hey! Everyone! This kid's Kamui Kusarabi!" Many people froze and stared at where the boy sat. Several of them pulled out weapons and Kamui stood up.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! What's going on out here!" came the eccentric voice of Might Gai.

"Didn't you hear old man? The Kusarabi brat is here in this very town." said one the bounty hunters.

"Who are you calling an old man?" said Gai indignantly. "I am a man of youth, a man whose reputation is known all throughout the Land of Fire, the magnificent green beast! Might Gai!" He gave his trademark 'nice gai pose'. Everyone in town remained in a 'no comment' type silence until,

"Get the Kusarabi brat!" one of the bounty hunters shouted. A loud war cry blared throughout the small town and mobs of people crowded to the place where Kamui was spotted. "What the…? Kid ain't here!" they broke into uproar.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Kamui sighed, walking Gai and his group out of the town and back on the road to the Grass Village.

"So what was that all about back there?" Gai asked Kamui once the town was out of earshot.

"Oh, some idiot put a bounty on my head as some sick joke." Kamui said casually. "That's why this is only a C mission. I'm not in the Bingo Books, so no ninja have attacked me yet. I just get fed up of these stupid mobs." Neji gave him a scathing look as though he begged to differ, but said nothing.

"Why is it so impossible for me to cum?" Tenten asked herself that night as she looked for her usual private place to whack off. Once she found just the right clearing, she threw her clothes off as usual, but before she had time to begin, she saw someone else totally naked in that clearing. Kamui.

"What the hell are you doing here, you sick pervert!" Tenten demanded, holding her clothes in front of her, trying to cover herself.

"I'm here to help you out." said Kamui calmly. "See, I have the same problem as you, so I know how it feels."

"Same prob…? You're just some pervert!" Tenten barked.

"I can't argue with that, really." said Kamui in his same calm tone. "But to be fair, things in the grass village are quite different than they are in the leaf."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Tenten flustered, fumbling to put her clothes back on. "Leave them off." Said Kamui. "And in the grass village, we have a greater sense of modesty, so seeing people or being seen naked is something very natural to us."

"What is this place? A nudist colony?" Tenten scoffed.

"No. We just believe that there's nothing wrong with being nude. After all, we're all born naked." Kamui explained. "In fact, don't be surprised to see a few kids running around in their birthday suits while we're there." Tenten gave a weak laugh. "And I really am sorry about groping you earlier on. I forgot how different the grass and leaf villages are."

"It's okay. But, what do you mean when you say that we have the same problem?" asked Tenten. Kamui made a sort of defensive position. "Well, don't be too mad, but I sort of… saw you on the first night on accident." Kamui answered cautiously.

"So, you were spying on me?" said Tenten with a hint of violent anger in her voice. "No!" said Kamui defensively. "I was just going to the bathroom and I saw on accident."

"Sure. Okay." Tenten grinned, though Kamui was under the impression that she didn't believe him. "So what does it mean if you can't cum?" Kamui shrugged.

"I don't know, but I'm sure that it takes a bit more than masturbation to fix." He said.

"Whoa! If you're saying that we should do it…" said Tenten, flushed with embarrassment. "Not at all!" said Kamui quickly. "Not right away, at least. But I think that enjoying the touch of the opposite sex couldn't hurt to start out, could it?" Tenten gave a weak grin and shrugged. "You want to go first or should I?" Kamui asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Tenten. "Something that's sometimes done in the grass village to better accommodate them with the opposite sex is letting their body be touched a member of the opposite sex, then in turn touching that person. It's something we call familiarization. So do you want to touch me first, or should I touch you?" Tenten considered carefully. Both options were very embarrassing.

"You first." She decided. "I want to see exactly how this goes." She closed her eyes and felt her tightly-bunned hair be let down and Kamui's fingers running through the whole length of it. He then lightly touched her face, his hands descending down to her shoulders, her well-toned arms and hands. He moved back up to her shoulders and moved to the side, running one hand down her her back, the other feeling her chest and tight midriff. His hands met as they each felt her butt. Tenten closed her eyes even tighter as she felt her private area being touched ever so slightly. Kamui finished by running his hands down her legs to her feet. He then stood and said, "Okay, it's your turn now."

Tenten opened her eyes and looked down at Kamui's body. She blushed furiously. She never expected for him to look so good. She shut her eyes again and clumsily felt around for his head. When she did, she ran her fingers through his untidy black hair, then felt his face. His cheeks felt strangely soft for a boy, she thought. She then moved down further, caressing his manly chest, back, and arms. She felt a guilty pleasure in touching his butt, and felt really embarrassed as she felt his junk. She then finished as Kamui did by running each hand down one of his legs, ending at his feet.

"There. That wasn't so bad, was it?" said Kamui brightly. "You know, you don't have to close your eyes to do this."

"I know, but I wanted to. This is just so embarrassing." Said Tenten. "Come on. Do it again." Kamui grinned. "With your eyes open this time." Tenten swallowed, took a deep breath, and opened her eyes, starting over again. She didn't know why, but the second time felt even better than the first. Maybe she already felt a bit more comfortable with a man's body, or maybe it was the fact that she didn't have to imagine what she was feeling. Though she had done it once already, it was still almost too much for her to handle, so by the time she had finished running down Kamui's body a second time, she had fainted. Kamui grinned in a amusement, redressed her, and carried her back to the campsite, making certain that no one saw them. "night." He whispered, when he put her in her bed and went to sleep.

The next few days went by without any sort of interesting events, unless one were to count the mindless bounty hunter attacks, that were all too easy to brush off. "I find it unusual that common variety bounty hunters are being sent after the son of a village leader rather than full-fledged shinobi." Neji remarked after one such attack on the second to last day of their journey.

"It's like I said, it's some dumbass's idea of a joke." said Kamui casually. "Somehow I sincerely doubt that." said Neji. "If there are people after your life, it's no laughing matter."

"It would be if the guy was a sadist." said Tenten, to a reproachful look from Neji. "I'm just sayin'." She shrugged. "You seem awfully different lately, Tenten." Said Neji.

"How so?" asked Tenten. "You just seem so drastically different since we started traveling with Kamui and…"

"Neji, Neji, Neji. Don't you know anything?" Gai sighed, shaking his head. "It's none other than the loving flame of youth!" He struck his usual nice gai pose. "I wouldn't say it like that but…" Neji muttered.

When the sun started to set, they had reached a place known as the Tenchi Bridge, a long bridge that spanned a gigantic gorge. Wind howled loudly through the gapping chasm. They set up camp near the edge of the bridge, just out of the howling wind. "After we pass the Tenchi Bridge, the grass village is only about an hour away." Said Kamui once camp had been set up for the night.

"Are you sure about this?" Tenten whispered uncertainly. "It's so… open. And cold." She and Kamui were spending the night's 'modesty 101' session on the Tenchi Bridge, leaving their clothes inside their tent. "Yeah, but unless we're being followed, we won't be seen or heard." Kamui reasoned. "But still, so out in the open like this?" Tenten flustered. "What if someone walks by and sees us?"

"It'll be fine. I told you, people in the grass village are much more modest about this kind of thing. This bridge is a perfect romantic spot for teenagers." Said Kamui. "But still, I'm not like that." Tenten shivered. "You'll be fine." Kamui whispered.

"Um, Kamui? What do you think of me?" Tenten asked as they familiarized themselves with each other's bodies. "I don't think I'm ready to answer that yet." Said Kamui, in a surprisingly shy voice. "I'll tell you tomorrow. I don't want you to be disappointed." Tenten raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"Because… I…" Tenten stammered. She grabbed Kamui and kissed him on the mouth, much to his surprise. "That's reason enough for me." Kamui grinned. "Come on. Let's go back to bed."

"But we just started…" Tenten broke off. She felt rather embarrassed saying that she enjoyed being naked and touching and being touch by Kamui. "I know, but tomorrow's going to be a long day. Best to get as much sleep as possible."

"Could we at least sleep… naked?" Tenten asked. Kamui nodded, blushing. "Aw, and I thought that you were modest." She said teasingly. They slept more comfortably that night than any night thus far. Tenten got rid of her 'cross it and you die' line, so she and Kamui slept quite close together.

The next morning, they crossed the Tenchi Bridge into the Village Hidden in the Grass, and, once Kamui showed they had permission to enter the village, they did so. The Grass Village was truly a sight to behold. It was a thriving, peaceful city, with several bridges crossing streams and small rivers that passed here and there. Tall forests of bamboo could be seen in places, and Tenten couldn't help but giggle as several children ran past them completely naked. "I thought you were just joking about that." She laughed silently to Kamui, who simply grinned.

"So where is your home, Kamui?" Lee asked. "Oh, it's just up ahead." Said Kamui, pointing straight ahead. Everyone's jaws dropped as they saw an immense structure, like a palace at the end of the road. "That is right! The Hokage did say that you were the son of the Village Leader!" said Lee brightly. Upon entering the colossal structure Gai shouted,

"Great leader of the hidden grass village! Your son has arrived!" Several hundred figures descended from the shadowy ceiling, weapons drawn and pointed at the five shinobi. "What is the meaning of this?" Kamui demanded. "If my father were to know of this…!" The ninja surrounding them all laughed.

"If your father were to know!" One of them repeated mockingly. "He was the one who set us up to this!" Kamui stared at them blankly. "What?" He breathed. "Surely, my father would never…"

"But he did!" Another figure stepped in on the scene, this one wearing very formal robes of white and green with the Grass Village emblem on the chest and back. "But… why?" Kamui asked.

"You don't need to know. You'll be dead soon, anyway." Kamui's father smirked sinisterly. Several dark flame-like patterns spread across his body and a violet flame-like aura of chakra enveloped him. He threw off his cloak, revealing a suit of armor, underlain with chain mail. He outstretched his arms and hundreds of thin green tendrils lashed out of his armor in all directions, impaling Kamui and most of the bounty hunters.

"How dare you!" Tenten growled. She pulled out a kunai and ran at the village leader, who shot several more sharp green tendrils, stabbing Tenten in her arm, chest, and both legs. She threw the kunai to no avail, and whipped out a scroll with her uninjured hand. She unraveled it and threw it into the air over the village leader, who shot a single tendril, which Tenten now understood were long, razor-sharp blades of grass, which did little more than tear a small piece of the scroll. Dozens of weapons rained down from it, several of them either severing the grass blades or grazing the village leader, who retreated.

"Are you alright, Kamui?" Tenten asked. Kamui had been hurt by the grass blades worse than Tenten. His once brilliant, clean, perfect coat was now very ragged and soaked with blood, and he could barely stand. "Go after him. Stop him." He breathed faintly. Tenten grinned. "Not necessary. Now let's get out of here." Everyone looked at her, perplexed. "Let's go!" She repeated more firmly. When they had fully left the building, several explosions went off inside the palace, which collapsed into rubble.

"But how…?" Kamui blinked. "I outfitted those weapons in the scroll with explosive tags." Tenten answered simply. "Now, let's get you cleaned up." After finding a place to stay, Kamui and Tenten had their injuries healed over the next three days. One Team Gai's last night in the Grass Village, Kamui asked Tenten to follow him outside into s bamboo forest.

"How are your injuries?" He asked her, once they were out of earshot of the rest of the village. "Fine now." Tenten answered. "So, are you ready to tell me now? What do you think of me?" Kamui simply kissed her on the lips, licking the insides of her mouth. "That's a good enough answer for me." She grinned.

"Do you think you're ready?" Kamui asked moments later, disrobing. Tenten blushed furiously. She was used to seeing Kamui's naked body by now, but she knew what he meant by 'are you ready?', and she didn't know if she was, but she took a breath and answered, "Yes." Anyway, stripping herself nude.

Tenten and Kamui familiarized each other at the same time, running their hands from head to foot, then kissed, exploring each other's mouths with their tongues. Kamui rubbed Tenten's breasts, pinching and teasing her nipples, then drew his mouth down to her vaginal opening. He licked it sensual, making Tenten moan in arousal. He then stuck two fingers in, spread her vagina open, and kissed it passionately, pinching her clitoris with his other hand. In minutes, Tenten gave a high gasp, ejaculating in Kamui's face. She lay on the ground, her face glowing red with ecstasy. "I finally came." She breathed happily.

"Your turn to do me now."Kamui reminded her. She sat up and stroked Kamui's erect shaft with her hand, later replacing it with her mouth. She bobbed in and out, in and out until finally Kamui ejaculated into her mouth. He had the same ecstatic look on his face when he finally came. Tenten spit the white stuff out of her mouth. She wasn't nearly ready to swallow yet.

"Are you sure?" Kamui asked some time later. Tenten nodded. "Yes." She whispered. Kamui prodded her pussy with the tip of his dick slowly, then pushed it all the way in, breaking her hymen and making her gasp in pain and pleasure. He then thrust in and out of her, both groaning in pleasure until they both came for a second time. Panting and finally relieved of their worries, they fell asleep in the bamboo forest.

It was very hard getting Tenten to leave the following morning. She would have rather stayed and live with Kamui in the grass village, which she begged Gai to let her do. In the end, Lee, Gai, and Neji left at noon, dragging a very reluctant, struggling Tenten behind them. "Kamui! Kamui! Help! Don't let them take me away!" She screamed childishly, making a huge scene as she was dragged by the ankles. "I want to be with you! I love you!"

"Gai-sensei, could you please allow me to have one last word with Tenten before you go?" Kamui asked. Gai nodded and Tenten leapt into the air, clinging tightly to Kamui. "YAY! I knew you would let me stay, Kamui!" She squealed brightly. "Sorry, Tenten. But your place is in the leaf village. Mine is here." Said Kamui. "But, but Kamui…." Tenten whined.

"Remember what I taught you." Kamui whispered. "Always remember to be modest, patient, and caring, and come see me again some time. By then, I'll be the new leader of the grass, but until then, you have somewhere more important to be." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Oh, and could I have one more groping for the road?" He added hastily, grabbing her boobs. He fully expected for her to hit him, but she didn't. "Thanks, Kamui! I'll see you again someday!" She said as she and her teammates began their journey back to the leaf village.

"She'll do good. I can tell." Kamui smiled as he watched his first love walk into the distance. "I have to do my best too. But first," he sweat dropped as he looked back at the decimated palace. "how am I going to explain this to mom?"

[Nudist side story 1: Kamui of the Grass Village: End]

A dead silence fell across the tower in the Forest of Death. "Um, wow." Sumaru blinked. "I never would have thought that… wow."

Hanabi looked traumatized. "Um, could you excuse us? I think I ought to explain quite a few things to Hanabi." Said Anko, leading a very reluctant Hanabi away.

"I think he's also the reason my breasts are magical." Said Tenten enthusiastically. "Just as soon as we returned to the village, they grew like, an entire bra size in less than a day."

"Um… well that story was sure…. Interesting." Hokuto sweat dropped. "More like arousing." said Onnasuki. "Naruko, get over here!" She put Naruto's hair in pigtails, transforming him and dragging her by the nipples into a private room for the next side story.

**To be continued….**

TheDigger: Hello, everyone, and welcome to Nudist Corner. I'm your host, TheDigger, writer of the Nudist? Series, and gorilla fighting champion in training. Today's guess is the fan-favorite Anko.  
_(Applause from perverted audience)  
_Anko: I was just wondering. If I'm the one being interviewed, who's running security?

TheDigger: Onnasuki. And before you ask, I cannot guarantee that she won't drag you off by the nipples at the end.

Anko: What!

TheDigger: Anyway, on to our first question. Flameus wants to know:

**Where did you get the sake from and y didn't u just knock out Hanabi with a chop to the neck?**

Anko: I always carry a fine supply of sake wherever I go. And I've got a huge stash of it in the tower. And I'd like to clear up a misconception. I gave Hanabi that sake because I thought it'd relax her. Oh, and by the way, that chop to the neck bull never works.

TheDigger: Yeah, can't believe everything you see in the movies. StardustSings asks:

**Why do you like forcing sake on innocent kids so much?**

Anko: I just want them to loosen up a bit. They always give me that 'I'm under aged' crap, but old enough to kill, old enough to drink, I always say.

**Are you lesbian?**

Anko: Not quite. I'm Bisexual like Tenten.

**Do you worship the Magic Boobs?**

Anko: Nah. That worshipping stuff was just a silly joke.

**Do you like yaoi action?**

Anko: Eh, it's alright.

**How old are you, anyway? It sounds like you're a pedophile**.

Anko: _(irritably)_ Don't you know it's rude to ask a woman her age! _(Laughs) _Just messin' with you kid! God, I sounded like such an old lady! Anyway, I'm 24, and old enough to kill, old enough to fuck. So, whatever.

TheDigger: I have to admire your laid-back attitude. Anyways, cmcwiki wants to know:

**Are you in a "special relationship" with kurenai? anyone else?**

Anko: I used to be.

Kurenai:_ (in the distance)_ Anko, come back to bed.

Anko: Be there in a minute.

TheDigger: Yeah, sure. Used to be. Anyway;

**Are you able to do any snake like tricks (i.e. extend tongue, no gag reflex)?**

Anko: As a matter of fact, I do. My sharp, snake-like sense of smell is unmatched by anyone in the leaf village, except maybe for the Inuzukas, and it's nice not having a gag reflex for someone who drinks as much as I do.

**Do you use your snakes to get yourself off?**

Anko: I used to. But then one day, Orochimaru took advantage of my alone time and _(cringes, holding the curse seal on her neck)_

TheDigger: Okay, that's just plain creepy. I sure wish I didn't have a gag reflex now. _(pukes off-screen) _Ugh. Moving on…

**What is your favorite sexual fantasy?**

Anko: I've always wanted to screw four people with my snake jutsu all at once.

**What is your deepest, darkest most secret sexual fantasy?**

Anko: _(licks lips deviously) _ooh, trust me kid. You. Don't. Want. To. Know.

TheDigger: I do. But first, wildcard777jp wants to ask:

**What r yer views on using jutsu in the bedroom area?**

Anko: Sex is always fun, but throw some jutsu in there, and it's fun on a bun! My favorite is the full-body bondage jutsu. It ties ya down and gives painful pleasure to every orifice in your body. It's disturbing yet delightful.

TheDigger: I hope you don't use that one any of the kids in the colony. Sketchfan has to know:

**when did you first feel more comfy about being a nudist?**

Anko: More comfortable? I loved it since day one! No clothes, no worries, that's what I always say.

**are you bisexual? Looking for a threesome relationship with a guy and girl like tenten? or just bi-curious?**

Anko: I'm actually in a threesome relationship with a guy and girl right now! And to save some time, yes, the guy is Kakashi. And for those of you who are curious, you don't want him to take the mask off unless you're in bed. That face! _(aroused moan) _Thing's like an aphrodisiac in face form!

**who was your first time? was it a guy,girl,or a threesome with both?**

Anko: none of the above. A sex orgy with both. Oh, man. I need to do that shit again. Soon.

TheDigger: Sounds fun.

**got anyone planned for membership in the colony yourself?**

Anko: Hm. Well, there sure are a lot of sex objects in the series to choose from. But if I had to chose, I'd probably pick Mizuki. Bad boys are so fun in the sack.

**any plans on a friends with benefit relationship with naruto?**

Anko: Yeah. Probably. Could do him some good. Plus it'd be fun to do him as a boy and a girl in one session.

**were you ever part of the anbu ero division? Or offered membership?**

Anko: Yeah, I'm one of the best in the Ero Division. _(Sits down and exposes Anbu Tattoo on inner thigh) _Just watch out. I may be coming for you next!

TheDigger: There will be no coming for anyone. _(Blank silence) _And I realized how weird that sounded when I said it out loud. Anyway….

**read or watch any porno?if so, what're your fave titles?**

Anko: Well, the Make-out Paradise series, of course. No shinobi's a true adult until they've read that series. Some of my other favorites are 'Sex and the Single Kunoichi', 'How to Open your Partner's Holy Gate in Five Easy Steps', 'Hot Shinobi Rods', 'A Tale of Two Titties', and 'much ado about humping.' I've even starred in quite a few good ones too, like 'anbu gone wild', 'Sand ninja slumber party', 'Mishaps in the mist', and 'Ero Division Delight'.

TheDigger: I'd like to watch that last one. It'd give me the time to 'relieve' some of the 'tension' I've had today.

Anko: You mean with your busy writing schedule?

TheDigger: No, with this interview. _(lols) _AnimeFreakGTXO asks:

**Have u ever been raped? Also are u a virgin if not call me**

Anko: To both, no. But I'll to rape you. And unlike Kin Tsuchi, you're not going to like it!

**JK**

Anko: Oh. Nevermind then.

TheDigger: beast man 1500 asks:

**Do you have magic boobs?**

Anko: No, but my trenchcoat is. What, did you think I glue that dumb thing to by tits?

TheDigger: Okay, last question. 9-tailed reaper asks:

**are the rumors about you being "The virginity collector " true?**

Anko: I could tell you, but then I'd have to collect your virginity. But I do usually assist in the virginity ritual in the Ero Division. Basically, in the Ero Division, we think it's better if the members joining up are virgins, their first times should be with other Ero Division members, rather than on a mission with a total stranger. And I usually assist in that ritual. The straight men and gay women I do it usually come back for a second, sometimes even third time.

TheDigger: I would.

Anko: And to clear something up, I may share a lot of Tenten's ideals, but unlike her, I actually am a slut. I fuck people, people fuck me, I've done it since I was 12, and you know what? I love it and I don't care what you dorks have to say about it!"

Onnasuki: Spoken like a true kunoichi. Now let's have some fun! _(Grabs Anko by the nipples and starts pulling her off-screen)_

Anko: Better idea. Why don't we go have some fun? _(breaks free of Onnasuki's grip and grabs her by the nipples, pulling her off-screen)_

TheDigger: Well, that's all the time we have for today! See us next time when we interview Onnasuki. _(peeks in on Onnasuki and Anko doing it) _We hope it'll be as fun as what I'm watching. See you then!

**No further questions will be accepted for Anko or Onnasuki. Sorry if you missed your chance.**

**There has been a change in plans. Since the side stories ended up longer than I thought they would be, they will be posted individually. If things go by without a hitch, Onnasuki's side story will be out by tomorrow. See you then!**

**Oh, and I don't know who I should interview after Onnasuki, so who do you think should go next? Visit my page and vote now! Sakura's nudist colony won't be on the Corner until later for reasons that'll be explained later, but come to my page and vote anyway! And no suggestions in the review section. That's for reviews. And review questions.**

**P.S. Sorry if there were parts in this chapter that were rushed and/or unexplained. This was meant to be more sexy, not action-oriented. **


	7. Side Story: The Ero Division

"Naruko. You're just… so perfect." Onnasuki purred, her naked body lay upon Naruko's. "It's a shame, a real shame that you weren't born a woman." She kissed her affectionately. "You could have made so many other women so… mmm!" She pulled Naruko into an even more passionate kiss, both legs straddled around one of Naruko's thighs and rubbing the area in between them against her leg. When their kiss broke away, Naruko asked at last,

"Onnasuki, what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm giving you the pleasure of a woman." said Onnasuki simply. "Pleasure that only another woman can enjoy."

"But I don't…" Naruko protested, but Onnasuki put a finger to her lips.

"I'm also helping you be free of your fear of women." Onnasuki said silkily. "Women aren't something to be hated or feared." She licked the inside of Naruko's mouth. "They're something to be loved and embraced. And the only way I see to free you of your fear is to show you the true nature of women." She fondled her breasts teasingly. "To show you a woman's gentle touch." She gave Naruko a sensual grin, caressing her cheek with one hand, running her other hand down her chest to her privates. "Besides, you know you love it."

"But why do I have to be a girl too?" Naruko asked, giving a surprised moan as Onnasuki's fingers played with her down there.

"Because that's another part of being free of your fear." Onnasuki answered simply. "It's foolish to be afraid of something that you are, isn't it? And anyway, no offense, but I have no tolerance for your male body."

"Onnasuki, why do you hate men?" Naruko asked.

"Because I'm a lesbian." said Onnasuki plainly.

"I know that, but just because you love women doesn't mean that you have to hate men." Naruko reasoned.

"This is true." Onnasuki admitted. "And you have showed me this. I couldn't stand you at first, but after seeing how you were, I have to say that I have a lot of respect for you. I just hate that stupid male body of yours. And I honestly have to admit that I have a liking for Mizura."

"Mizura?" Naruko repeated. "But I thought you were…"

"And I am." Onnasuki interrupted. "But consider him a good friend, like I consider that male part of you my friend."

"Why him though?" Naruko asked. Mizura had only been in the colony for a short time, and Naruko was sure she would have hated him like she did Sumaru.

"He's gay." Onnasuki replied. "He told me on the way to the tower. And I know he's not lying." She added, seeing Naruko about to make this point. "Trust me, I've spent enough time in the Ero Division to know when someone's lying. It's standard knowledge in the Anbu."

"So why do you hate men? And what is the Ero Division?" Naruko asked. Onnasuki sighed, getting off Naruko and laying next to her on the futon.

"I don't think there's a person alive who knows about my sexual orientation who hasn't asked me that question. And, well, I don't know if I can tell you about the Ero Division."

"If you tell me why you hate men, I'll stay like this all week." said Naruko, trying to make her voice sound seductive. "And if you tell me about the Ero Division, I'll let you finish what you were doing to me before."

"Oh, you don't want me to take your virginity." Onnasuki corrected. "Your first real time should be with someone who you love very much, and who loves you just as much. But just because I love the girl side of you, alright. I'll tell you."

"_Why do you hate men so much?" I don't think there's a person alive who hasn't asked me that. Well, you see, it's because I'm practically meant to. You see, I've never known men to be reliable, good, or even likeable. My father abandoned my mother and I almost immediately after I was born. He said that after giving birth to a girl, who was good for nothing but getting pleasure from, my mother was useless to him unless she bore him a son. She refused. _

"_Is it okay for a girl to love other girls?" That's a question I've always asked my mother. She never gave me a clear answer, but I know, somehow I always knew, that not only was it okay, in my case, it was my lot in life. I knew ever since she named me Onnasuki. _(See note on chapter 3) _The kids at the academy always either feared or teased me because I always wanted a girlfriend. And I was lucky enough to get not one, but two shortly after graduation._

"_What is the Ero Division?" That's a question few even have the pleasure of asking, let alone know the name of this secretive sect of the Anbu. But for you, my pig-tailed princess, I will tell you all you want to know._

[Nudist Side story 2: The Ero Division]

"Ew, the girl kisser made it in too? I sure hope I don't get grouped with her."

Onnasuki was used to hearing talk like this. She hated the male gender so much, that she was into girls as much as girls were into boys at that age. Since she hated the boys so much and the girls were either scared or disgusted by her, she had absolutely no friends, so she sat alone in a corner of the class room as the rest of the students talked enthusiastically among themselves about who they could be grouped with.

"Today, you are all full-fledged shinobi, but this is only the beginning."Iruka-sensei stated. "As of now, you are all genin. Today, you will all be paired into three-man squads led by a jounin, an elite ninja." He rapped the door and several adults, most of which wore dark blue body suits with green vests, walked in a neat line into the room. "When I call your names squad, please come to the front to join your sensei." He continued. "I will now announce the squads."

The students began whispering excitedly among each other.

"So Nikia, who do you want to be with?" asked Kaori Kururugi, a pretty girl with long golden red hair and bright green eyes.

"I honestly don't care who I'm with, as long as there's at least one other girl there." answered the shy Nikia, a very tall girl with braided black hair and yellow eyes.

"These squads are almost always two guys and a girl. I wouldn't get my hopes up." said Kaori. "Besides, I don't think I want to risk the off-chance I'll get stuck with the girl kisser."

"Really? I don't think I would mind that at all." said Nikia. Kaori gave her a disgusted look.

"Ew, please tell me your not a…."

"No, I just don't think it matters who likes who and uh…" Nikia tried to reason. Nobody knew that she was a lesbian too. She acted so shy around most people, especially girls because of this, and she even had a bit of a crush on Onnasuki.

"Squad 3." Iruka announced. "Kaori Kururugi. Nikia Zaraki. and Onnasuki Yuriko." Kaori's mouth fell open in disbelief. "WHAT!" She shrieked. Not only had she not expected to be in an all-girl squad but she was flabbergasted that Onnasuki the girl kisser was one of them.

"Is there a problem?" Iruka blinked.

"Why do I have to be stuck with Onnasuki the girl kisser!" Kaori demanded. "Is this some kind of joke!"

"It is not." It was Iruka who said this, but one of the jounin lined up next to him. He had light grey hair that stood on end and wore a mask over the lower half of his face. His Leaf Headband was slumped diagonally over his left eye. "These squads are sorted by the Hokage to ensure each team is properly balanced, not who gets along best with who. So, if the Hokage thinks you would work well with Onnasuki the girl kisser, then that's that." Said the masked man. Kaori grumbled irritably. "By the way, I'm your group's assigned squad leader."

"Now, then. Why don't you introduce yourselves." The masked jounin said some time later. "Things you like, things you don't, your dreams for the future, hobbies, anything like that."

"You first." Said Kaori curtly.

"I suppose that's fair." The masked jounin shrugged. "I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and don't like… I don't want to tell you." The three girls exchanged surprised glances.

"Can you do that?" Nikia whispered. Onnasuki and Kaori shrugged.

"My dreams for the future." Kakashi continued. "Hm. Never thought about it. As for hobbies… I have lots of hobbies."

"Cop out." Kaori muttered.

"Would you like to go next?" Kakashi asked, gesturing to Kaori.

"I'm Kaori Kururugi. I like boys, and I hate Onnasuki." Onnasuki couldn't help feeling a small twinge of irritation. Ever since Kaori found out about her sexual orientation, she went almost out of her way to bully Onnasuki and ruin her life. "I like to shop for clothes, and my dream is to be married to a handsome manly man." Kakashi repressed a sigh.

"This one's about as girly as they come." He thought. "And you?" He said, eyeing Nikia.

"I'm Nikia Zaraki. I like… well…." Nikia stuttered, throwing quick glances at Onnasuki. "Anime, tranquility and gi…" She broke off, blushing. She had almost said 'girls', something that she'd rather not say in front of Kaori. "I like to read manga and relax as my hobbies, I hate people like well…" She glanced at Kaori, then finished, "And my dream for the future is to be with the one I love." Kakashi raised an eyebrow, or maybe both (it's hard to tell when one of his eyes are covered.) "And you?" He said to Onnasuki.

"I'm Onnasuki Yuriko. I love girls, I hate boys, my hobbies include reading manga, any kind of physical competitive fun, and picking up chicks," Kakashi tried to hold back a laugh. He expected for a boy to say half these things. "And my dream for the future is to be the best kunoichi ever and to rule over my own ninja village where women dominate."

"Interesting." Kakashi said to himself. "Well," he said aloud. "Now that we have introductions out of the way, let's begin our field test." All three girls looked around at their masked sensei.

"Field test?" Kaori repeated. "But we're ninjas now."

"Not yet, you're not." Kakashi corrected her. "The squad selection you've attended earlier today was only a selection of candidates who could _potentially _become genin. This is the real deal. So, if you're up for it, meet me on the training field tomorrow at 5:30."

"PM, right?" said Onnasuki. Kakashi laughed.

"Nice try." He chuckled. "See you then." All three girls made to leave, but Kakashi spoke up, "Oh, and Kaori? I have something for you before you go." Kaori doubled back.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Just wanted to give you this." said Kakashi, handing her a green book with Kakashi's name on it.

"What's this?" asked Kaori.

"Little bed time reading." said Kakashi simply. "Be sure to read it all the way through." He vanished in a burst of smoke.

"Shinobi squad records: Kakashi Hatake." Kaori read the following night. She didn't see much of any real useful information in this book. It was simply a list of all the genin squads that were assigned to Kakashi. But as she skimmed through it, she started to see a pattern:

_Yuki Ishiyama  
Shinji Fujioka __Squad status-returned to academy  
Minabi Fuuyo_

_Kei Urashima  
Masako Ikari Squad statues-returned to academy  
Kou Akamatsu_

_Kagome Shindou  
Asa Tsuchimi Squad status-returned to academy  
Shigure Burabo_

Even more disturbing:

_Harima Aoyama  
Motoko Konno Squad status-expelled  
Ichigo Maehara_

"Is this really the same goofball jounin!" Kaori thought to herself. She flicked through the entire book. Not a single one of the dozens of squads assigned to Kakashi throughout the years had passed. She couldn't sleep that night. All she could do is sit in her bed, names running in and out of her head and Kakashi said harshly, "You fail!", his voice echoing on and on inside her head. After grabbing something to eat, she packed her ninja tools and weapons together and headed off to the training fields.

"Wait a minute!" Naruto butt in.

**[Back to Nudist?]**

"I thought this story was about you, not Kaori." said Naruto.

"Sorry. Got off track." Onnasuki apologized. "I don't even know how I know all that stuff that happened to Kaori. Anyway, about two months after we passed Kakashi's test…."

**[Back to Nudist? Side story 2: The Ero Division]**

"What's your distance from the enemies?" Kakashi asked the all-girl squad over the radio headsets.

"Five meters." Nikia responded.

"Ten meters." Said Onnasuki.

"About seven for me." Answered Kaori.

"Alright then. Pull out, but be careful." Instructed Kakashi. The girls had learned a lot in the two months they had spent learning under Kakashi that they had even been assigned a B-rank mission, something that few, if any, genin ever got. The mission had turned into a real disaster, however. The interrogation target they were assigned to hunt down turned out to be a fake and all three kunoichi were trapped in enemy territory. As the girls made their escape, they had almost managed to slip out of the enemy perimeter, but Nikia accidently stepped on a twig, which made a loud _snap!,_ and alerted the perimeter to their position. The girls exchanged frightened looks has hundreds of guards closed in on them.

"RUN!" They yelled together. They made a break for the gates, but they had been hit by a powerful barrage of kunai, making them fall to the ground, bleeding profusely.

"Kakashi-sensei, we're in big trouble! We need immediate assistance!" Kaori shouted desperately.

"I'm on my way!" said Kakashi.

"Forget it, kids. Your sensei ain't gonna make it." Said one of the soldiers surrounding them. "Besides, I'm sure you would love being servants for his majesty."

"HIS majesty?" Onnasuki repeated, smirking. "I don't think so. Pleasant Illusion Jutsu!" Injured but still able to move, Onnasuki stood up with difficulty, pulling Kaori and Nikia behind her. "Come on, body! Hold together!" She growled to herself. "Need to get out of here before the jutsu wears off."

"Goin' somewhere?" two soldiers stood before her, weapons raised.

"Damn it!" Onnasuki snarled. She tried to fight, but her arms were both full carrying Nikia and Kaori. Very reluctantly, she set Nikia down and used her newly free hand to pull out a kunai and strike back. Though valiant, her efforts were futile, as just when she killed one of the enemies, the other struck, impaling not only Onnasuki, but Kaori!

"Sorry. But I can't let anyone get away with killing any of my students." Kakashi had shown up on the scene. He snapped the other man's neck, killing him instantly. He helped pull the sword out of Onnasuki's side. His eyes then went wide as he saw the injured Kaori in her arm. Onnasuki set her down gently and burst into tears.

"Kaori! Kaori! Kaori!" She shouted. She couldn't stand losing her friends or teammates, not after all they had fought for.

"Sorry, Onnasuki… but it's time…" Breathed Kaori hoarsely.

"Time? Time for what?" said Onnasuki, panicked.

"Time for me to go." Kaori answered.

"Don't talk like that! We'll get you back the village, we'll get you all fixed up!" Onnasuki insisted desperately, but she knew long before Kakashi said it that it was far too late.

"The village is too far away. We won't make it in time." He said grimly.

"We can to, damn it!" Onnasuki lied to herself. "Together there's nothing we can't…!"

"Sorry, girl kisser. But this is it." Kaori said faintly, a weak smile on her bloody face. "But before I go, could I ask for one last thing?"

"Sure. What is it?" asked Onnasuki. Kaori's face turned pink as she said,

"Could you be my first kiss?" Onnasuki suppressed a laugh.

"Even at the end, she's obsessed with stupid romantics." She thought. "Sure." She said aloud. She wiped Kaori's face clean of blood and gave a long kiss on the mouth, both girls' eyes full of tears.

"So that's what it's like… to kiss a girl." Kaori grinned. "No wonder you do it." She giggled. "It's… so… nice…" Her eyes closed as her life faded away.

"Come on. Let's go home." said Kakashi softly. Onnasuki couldn't stand it. She had lost both of her teammates in one day, and throughout the next week she just stayed locked in her room crying her heart out for the loss of her friends.

"Yo! I have to talk to you about something important." Kakashi had just appeared in Onnasuki's bedroom window.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei." said Onnasuki dully. "If it's about Kaori and Nikia, I don't want to hear it."

"It's Nikia." said Kakashi. "She isn't dead like we thought. She was captured by those forces we fought last week." Onnasuki sat bolt upright. Nikia was still alive!

"I'm going to rescue her, then!" Onnasuki stated.

"That's what I wanted to hear." Kakashi grinned. "Now, let's get you signed up."

"Signed up for… what?" asked Onnasuki blankly.

"The Ero Division." Kakashi answered simply.

Onnasuki yawned, sitting up hours later. "Was that all just some weird dream?" She asked herself.

"Like hell!" She whipped around to see several people in grey battle armor with white masks that bore resemblances to different animals.

"You're Anbu, aren't you?" said Onnasuki.

"That's right." said one with short purple hair and a feminine voice. "But not just any Anbu. We're members of an elite, secretive unit known as the Ero Division. You, Onnasuki Yuriko, have been chosen to become one of our ranks."

"…. Me?" Onnasuki said blankly, pointing to herself as though under the impression there was another Onnasuki Yuriko in the room. The anbu nodded. "You're kidding. I'm just a genin. I only graduated like two months ago."

"That is of no concern." Said the purple-haired woman. "Age, race, previous rank, occupation, criminal record, they're all irrelevant to joining the anbu. And someone with your sex drive would be a welcome addition to the Ero Division."

"What's that?" Onnasuki asked, still having no idea what was going on here.

"It's a sect of the anbu that is devoted to the more dangerous, far more…. Suggestive missions in the leaf village." The purple-haired anbu explained. "Under normal circumstances, you would be submitted to a year of rigorous training and tests, but this is an emergency, and we don't know how long your friend will survive, so if you're ready, you may begin the trail of endurance."

"Trial of endurance?" Onnasuki repeated. "So, I just have to run a certain distance, or something?" The purple-hair woman laughed.

"No. Not that kind of endurance." She said teasingly. "Right this way." She beckoned playfully. Onnasuki followed the purple-haired woman into a small, private room. It was rather plain, Onnasuki thought. Judging from the stony, dark interior of the corridor she awoke in, she expected this room to basically be a dungeon, but it was more like a pleasant, normal small bedroom.

"Now before we begin, I'm going to have to ask that you take off all your clothes." The purple-haired woman instructed. With some reluctance, Onnasuki stripped naked as she was told, and the purple-haired woman did so as well, even removing her mask to reveal the face of a woman in her early twenties. She had a sexy, seductive grin, light brown eyes, and Onnasuki could swear she saw what seemed to be a small round black tattoo on the back of her neck. She was definitely a woman that Onnasuki wanted to bang, despite being a good deal older than her.

"Now, let's begin." The purple-haired woman continued. "First off, name's Anko Mitarashi, and I'll be your trial master today. Second, let me tell you a little about this trial; normally, there are five trials you have to pass before entering the ero division, but since we need to rescue your friend, Nikia, as soon as possible, we'll just skip right to the last for now." Anko took a few odd trinkets from her discarded pants pockets. "The trial of endurance will test how well you can withstand the pain you will no doubt experience on ero division missions."

"So in other words, I just need to show that I can tolerate a great deal of pain?" said Onnasuki. Anko grinned.

"Basically." She said. "But it's not quite that simple. See, this is where the fun begins. You're going to have to withstand my torture for twelve hours." Onnasuki's eyes went wide.

"T… twe…twelve….." She stuttered, utterly stunned.

"'fraid so." Said Anko. "Want some water?" She asked. She didn't have much time to think in all these unusual events, but now that she thought of it, she was extremely thirsty. She nodded, and Anko gave her a bottle of water. Onnasuki drank it down in seconds, as though she hadn't had any in days.

"Thanks." She said. Anko nodded, and went behind Onnasuki, inserted something thin into her anus. She then put some sort of harness around her underpants area, a thin, black leather collar around her neck, and an odd gold bra of sorts that looked like a cage.

"Umm…. What do all these things do?" Onnasuki asked shakily.

"Eh, it makes things go by more smoothly if let you find out for yourself." Anko answered simply.

"You ready?" Onnasuki gulped. Twelve hours of torture? She nodded uncertainly. Anko snapped her fingers, and Onnasuki yelped as she was overcome by a maelstrom of pain. The collar electrocuted her painfully, something shot in and out of her vagina from the harness at high speeds like a piston, the thin device in her butt was inflating at an alarming rate like a balloon, and the metal cage was protruding small, thin, razor-sharp spikes that made her breasts bleed in many places. Ropes bound around her wrists, pulling her down onto her back. Anko lit a wax candle and held it at an angle over her pussy, dripping hot wax into her urethra and around the rest of her lower body.

"Not… gonna… quit!" Onnasuki forced three hours into the trial.

"She's good." Anko thought, raising an eyebrow. "Most people have submitted after having their insides ravaged this much. Sorry kid, but gotta take it up a notch." She made a twitch of a finger and Onnasuki screamed, as the small piston in her pussy grew small, sharp barbs, making her insides bleed agonizingly. The plug in her ass was stretched so wide now, she couldn't keep her hips down right, the metal spikes had penetrated her boobs so deeply, they couldn't even be recognized as boobs anymore, and the water she drank earlier was now pinching tormentingly at her blocked-up bladder, which only added to the shock from her collar.

Six hours had passed, and what was once easily recognizable as a twelve-year-old girl, was now a shapeless heap of pain. Her skin had been burned off, snakes were biting into each arm and leg, injecting a nonlethal, yet painful, numbing dose of venom into her body, her anal plug was now vibration madly, the golden spike cage extended down to her stomach, and a ring attached to a thin wire, which ran to an active battery, was pierced into her clitoris, and the piston in her vagina had expanded about two inches in diameter, the spikes longer and sharper. Onnasuki's voice was completely lost. She was in so much pain that she couldn't even scream anymore.

"Man. I've never seen someone so young endure this much pain for so long." Anko remarked.

"Why am I not dead yet?" Onnasuki asked in her mind, the anguish beyond what she even thought possible. "Why hasn't someone freed me from this hell?" As what felt like nails penetrated her hands and feet, her memory returned to her. "That's right!" She thought. "I can't bitch and whine, not when Nikia needs me!"

"Go on. Keep torturing me." She breathed hoarsely. "Torture me for twenty four hours. Seventy two hours. Fuck, torture me for a month, three months, I won't quit!" Reality and strength returned to her with every word. "This pain is nothing, compared to what Nikia must be feeling. So, go ahead, pump the pain up as much as you want… But I. Won't. QUIT!" Anko was blown off her feet and knock against the wall, the torture devices shattering flying in all directions, Onnasuki returning to her original, untouched self.

Just as this burst of power subsided, the pain vanished. Onnasuki smiled as she lay panting on her back. She raised a hand. Her skin was back to its untouched, unburned state. She felt herself down there. She was still a virgin, her vagina untouched. She sat up, looking at Anko with great confusion.

"Congrats, kid!" said Anko brightly. "You pass!" Onnasuki blinked, not understanding.

"What?" She asked blankly. "You. Pass." Anko repeated, emphasizing every syllable clearly and playfully. "All that's left now is your virginity ritual and you're off."

"What's a virginity ritual?" Onnasuki asked.

"It's something we here in the Ero Division all have to undergo before entry." Anko explained. "Basically, we feel it's better to lose your virginity to another Ero Division member than with some fuck on a mission you don't know." Onnasuki nodded, understanding.

"It's not as painful as the trial of endurance, is it?" She asked. Anko laughed.

"No. We're just going to have a little fun together." She said.

"But, I'm twelve." Said Onnasuki.

"Oh, please!" Anko scoffed. "Old enough to kill, old enough to fuck, I always say. Now spread your legs and enjoy." Onnasuki obeyed, and Anko embraced her around the midsection, biting playfully at her nipples. She worked her way up and gave her a very adult kiss on the lips, her tongue working in many strange and exciting ways in Onnasuki's mouth. Anko then slipped a hand down between Onnasuki's legs, twiddling her clitoris mischievously, her other hand enjoying the shape and feel of her ass. Anko then proceeded to kiss her pussy, Onnasuki moaning in pleasure.

"Whad'ya think kid? This feel better than the trial of endurance?" Anko asked playfully. Onnasuki gave a very pleasure-filled breath and answered,

"Oh, fuck the hell yes."

"Good, 'cause the fun don't end here!" said Anko, sticking a finger into Onnasuki's asshole, making her yelp and sticking two fingers with her other hand into her vagina, moving them around inside and, after fitting a third and fourth finger in and digging a little deeper, popped her cherry and made her orgasm.

"That was fun." Onnasuki sighed happily. "Sure, that hurt like hell when you did that last thing, but it was still fantastic."

"All that's left is to give you my seal of approval." Said Anko, taking out a strange device with a thin, sharp needle at one end. She scrapped the blood trickling from Onnasuki's pussy with the edge of the needle and turned the device on. It buzzed like a bee and Anko held Onnasuki's right left firmly still. She yelped slightly as the sharp needle touched her skin, but Anko paid no mind. She continued to work at her leg until after a moment, she switched the needle off and said, "There! All done." Onnasuki looked down at the spot on her leg which now stung quite sharply to see the anbu emblem tattooed there.

"Did you use my blood to make this?" She asked.

"Yup." Said Anko, looking admiringly at the red symbol. "I think that may be my best work yet." She remarked. "This is part of the virginity ritual." She explained, seeing Onnasuki's confused expression. "After your virginity is taken, the blood from your popped cherry is used to make the anbu tattoo that proves your membership in the anbu Ero Division." She helped Onnasuki to her feet. "You feeling alright?" Onnasuki gave a shrugged nod. "Good. Then now we can go save Nikia."

"Um, Anko-sensei, is this really necessary?" Onnasuki murmured hours later. Currently, they were in a quite shady town somewhere in the Land of Fire. Anko was dress in baggy dark pants and a tube top, while Onnasuki was totally nude, save a pair of very short jean shorts that barely covered her new tattoo, an extremely thin metal bikini top that barely covered her nipples, much less the rest of her tits, and a black leather collar, much like the one in Anko's torture genjutsu, which was attached to a leash held by Anko.

"This is the best way to sneak in." Anko whispered. "We've been trying to sneak a mole into this guy's lair for years. See, the one whose forces killed Kaori and kidnapped Nikia is a very corrupt daimyo of the Land of Fire. We've known for years about his drug dealings, human trafficking, extortion, and illegal military activities, but we can't get in and stop him without triggering some sort of civil war. And that's where you come in. Still concealing that dagger I gave you?" Onnasuki went a bit red in the face and nodded. "Good. Now, we'll 'sell' you off to one of the Daimyo's representatives and you do everything in your power to get him in bed with you." Onnasuki cringed. She hated the idea of having to seduce a man, especially one who'd probably be old and ugly. "You know what to do from there, I assume?"

"But, I can't…" Onnasuki winced at the thought of sexual activity with this daimyo.

"If it disgusts you that much, just try to imagine him as something sexier." Anko advised. "It's worked for me a few times in the past." After a good long time waiting, a man in blood red robes and carrying a chokuto approached them. He held Onnasuki by the chin, examined her, copped a feel, then paid Anko a surprisingly large stack of money. "Good luck, kid." She whispered as the representative told the leash and walked Onnasuki to a large palace close by.

She was led into a vast chamber with a long, tall stairway on one end and a gateway with four guards posted on the other. At the top of the stairway was the Daimyo, a tall man with a black beard, very little hair on his stone-like head, a very wide, muscular frame, and a rust-colored kimono with a bright red autumn leaf pattern across it. He sat in his throne with his elbow propped on the armrest and his head leaned on his fist in an expression of boredom.

"We've brought a new slave for your collection, highness." The man with Onnasuki's leash called politely to the bored-looking daimyo.

"Bring her to me." said the daimyo, his deep, heavy voice echoing importantly. Onnasuki was led up the stairs and then edged in front of the daimyo's throne. He stood, removed the leash along with the rest of her clothing, proceeding to feel and check Onnasuki's body. She had never felt more uncomfortable. The daimyo wasn't a fat, old slob like she feared, but he certainly wasn't a pleasant thing to be in the presence of. His rough, cold hands made her feel like screaming, but she thought better of it.

"No marks. Good." Said the daimyo when he finished his search. He sat back down, stroking the chin of a slave sitting at the base of his throne, who smiled and purred in a cat like manner. "The last slave who was brought to me bore the mark of the konoha anbu. It's good to see that you are clean." Onnasuki thanked the gods for Anko's cleverness. She had used a concealing jutsu on the tattoo to keep the daimyo from seeing it.

"Now, come and clean me." The daimyo ordered Onnasuki. He opened the front of his kimono, edged the cat-like girl aside and indicated his dick. Onnasuki would have rather disobeyed and killed him now, but knelt before him and started licking his cock clean under self-protest. It was the most nauseating, disgusting thing she had ever tasted. At times, she even gagged on the nasty piece of junk, but managed to disguise it as a moan of pleasure.

"Very good." said the Daimyo once the nauseating task was completed. "Now, take a drink from my personal fountain as a reward." Onnasuki's feeling of disgust for this man was mounting greatly as she drank his urine, swallowing every drop. "Good, good. Guard, take her to her quarters." The daimyo ordered. A guard took her by the shoulder and led her down a long underground stone passage, throwing her into a dank cell and closing the cast iron door behind him.

"Onnasuki! I thought they killed you! I can't believe you're still alive!" It was Nikia. She looked like she had a very hard time here the past few days. Her dark skin was covered in bruises, her vagina was bleeding and covered in what Onnasuki hoped was some sort of dirt, and she even had a number of scars on her face.

"I thought you were dead at first too." Onnasuki whispered, so happy to see her friend that her tears of shame from before were now tears of joy. "I've come here to save you from this disguising place."

"But that's impossible! No one's escaped here alive." Said Nikia.

"Well, then, we'll have a cool story to tell when we get home, won't we?" Onnasuki grinned optimistically. Nikia smiled and embraced Onnasuki, kissing her.

"And if we do get out… I'll repay you for that kiss a hundred times over." Said Nikia.

"I love the sound of that." Onnasuki grinned foxily.

The following week was nothing short of hell for the two kunoichi. They were both forced to give pleasure to the daimyo, from giving him regular blow jobs, to licking his body free of sweat, to submitting to his torture. One day, Onnasuki even vomited after being returned to her cell after such torture. She could withstand any pain after the trail of endurance, but this was too sickening for her liking. Finally, after being imprisoned for over a month, when both girls started to give up hope, the daimyo ordered for Onnasuki to report to his private chambers at midnight.

They started their night with a deep kiss, then the daimyo ordered Onnasuki to remove his clothes and suck on his cock. She did so, but she found that he was now at his most vulnerable, so when he came in her mouth and ordered her to swallow the milky substance, she merely gave a sadistic grin and pushed her vaginal tract, drawing a small dagger and hiding it behind her back. She spit the cum into the daimyo's mouth, closed it tightly shut with one hand and stabbed his attacking muscular arm with the dagger in her other hand. She forced the daimyo to swallow his mouth contents and slit his other arm, disabling it and making it bleed profusely. She then sliced off his junk and crammed it into his mouth.

"Don't you bitch to me. I've endured the nauseating taste of the shit that comes out of this thing for a month." She whispered harshly. "Least you can do is have a taste of your own medicine." She forced him to swallow his cock. "Thanks. Father." The daimyo's eyes went wide. "That's right. I know who you are. You're Daichi Kenzan, former husband of Hibana Yuriko and former father of Onnasuki Yuriko."

"You're…! My… daughter!" Daichi sputtered, disbelievingly.

"That's right." Onnasuki said coolly, maintaining her sadistic smile. "Woman aren't so useless now, are they? So, shall I kill you now, or let you live your life in shame?" She tipped the dagger back and forth in her hand as her father looked at her with utter fear in his eyes. "You're not even worth killing." She sighed at last. "Letting you life the rest of your life in shame is worse than death, especially in your case. Daichi broke into pathetic sobs.

"Oh, thank you, daughter! Thank you so much for sparing your poor daddy's life!" he bawled pathetically, bowing at her feet.

"Oh, shut up." Onnasuki scoffed, kicking him aside. That night, all of the slaves and guards of Daichi Kenzan were set free. Onnasuki and Nikia walked all the way back to the leaf village unclothed, carrying a pathetic Daichi along with them.

"I thought we told you to kill him." Said Anko, looking at the pathetic, teary-eyed coward.

"I decided that it's more fun to let him live in shame." Onnasuki shrugged casually. "After all, most of those girls he enslaved were from the leaf village." Anko grinned sadistically.

"Kid, you will make one fine addition to the Ero Division." She laughed.

"Um, about that." Onnasuki said, more seriously.

"You want out?" Anko blinked.

"Look, I don't know if I'm ready to fully pledge myself to the Ero Division yet." Said Onnasuki. "I mean, before I do ANYTHING, I think me and Nikia deserve a nice, long break together." She smiled at Nikia, and Anko noticed that they had been holding hands since they entered the village. "After that, well…"

"After that, we'll see." Anko smiled, understanding completely.

"Yeah. Thanks for everything, Anko-sensei." Said Onnasuki, shaking hands with Anko.

"And, if she does stay," Nikia cut in. "I… I want to be with her too." Onnasuki and Anko both looked around at her.

"You sure you want to join the Ero Division?" said Anko. Nikia nodded.

"If Onnasuki is sure, then I'M sure." She said strongly.

"But if we do join." Onnasuki added very firmly.

"NO MORE MEN!" She and Nikia stated sharply.

"Fair enough." Anko laughed.

**[Nudist side story 2: The Ero Division: End]**

"Wait, so that weird old gynophobe is your dad?" Naruko exclaimed.

"Yeah. Pathetic, isn't he?" said Onnasuki.

"So, did you choose to stay in the Ero Division?" Naruko asked.

"I still have the tattoo, don't I?" said Onnasuki, raising her legs to show off the red emblem on her thigh. "Nikia had one too, of course. Now, where were we?" She returned to giving Naruko 'womanly pleasure'. "If you want, I'll show you some of the things I've learned about giving pleasure in the Ero Division."

"As long as you don't mean the killing parts…" said Naruko. "Wait, I thought I was supposed to keep my virginity for someone I love?"

"Change of plans. I'm inducting you into the Ero Division." Said Onnasuki deviously.

"No you don't!" Anko barked, barging into the room. "Not without me! Now move over! We're having a three way!"

"Woman are scary!" Naruto shuddered as he washed himself in the underground bathhouse, moments after escaping Onnasuki's and Anko's fun time.

"Tell me about it." Said Sumaru, who sat next to him.

"M-hm." Mizura nodded on his other side. The three boys sighed.

**To be continued….**

TheDigger: Hello, and welcome to Nudist Corner! I'm your host, TheDigger, writer of the Nudist? Series and future king of the erotic world.

Onnasuki: Keep telling yourself that.

TheDigger: And meet today's guest, Onnasuki! _(Recorded studio audience applause) _

Onnasuki: And by the way, everyone, why do you think I hate men? Didn't you just read why? Those are stupid questions. _(Rips up questions relating to her hatred of men) _

TheDigger: Well, alright then. Our first question from Flameus reads:

**How do you know about sasuke? **

Onnasuki: _(To TheDigger) _When did I ever claim to know Sasuke?

TheDigger: Right about here, in chapter 3 _(Indicates the spot)_

Onnasuki: Wow. I can't believe someone remembered that, I mean I sure as hell didn't.

TheDigger: I know, same here.

Onnasuki: Well, there have been some assignments where I've been told to watch over the genin and make sure none of them get violated on their D missions. It's a rather common, and very boring, Ero Division mission. I've had my eyes on Pinky and her squad for a while, and that's how I know about Sasuke.

**Where do you hide your weapons if you ever needed them, while being a nudist?**

Onnasuki: I don't always need weapons. The ability to improvise is an important skill in the anbu. But trust me, if I were to show you where I'm hiding my weapons right now, it'd probably be the last thing you'd ever see.

TheDigger: _(snickering)_ I know where that is too. beast man 1500 wants to know:

**Have you ever thought of using that jutsu that you did to Naruto on yourself to seduce strait Women?**

Onnasuki: No, actually. That jutsu's really new. Naruko's the only person it's ever been used on. I suppose I could reverse-engineer it though. That's brilliant. Thanks, kid.

TheDigger: Things could get interesting around here. Ah, never a dull moment in this story, is there? Moving on, cmcwiki wants to ask:

**Are you in a relationship with any of your fellow nudists?**

Onnasuki: As you've seen, Anko and I are pretty close. She's been like a mother to me. A mother with nice tits and doesn't care about committing incest… Wow, that came out wrong. You know what I mean, damn it!

**Is there any chance of you getting together with naruto, outside of him turning into naruko?**

Onnasuki: Normally, I would say fuck no and kill you on the spot, but since this is a written online review, I'll give it a shot. Yo, Naruto! Get over here! _(kisses Naruto on the mouth (as a boy))  
_Eh, it's like the trial of endurance. I'm glad I did it once, but it's just not going to happen a second time.

**What is your favorite sexual fantasy?**

Onnasuki: You ask this question a lot. And the next one, too. Geez kid, get some creativity. (no personal offence to cmcwiki) But in my line of work, there are no sexual fantasies, because sooner or later, they all come true.

**What is your deepest darkest most secret sexual fantasy**

Onnasuki: Disregard what I said before. I want to start my own shinobi village where women dominate and men are basically slaves. I will rule as the Onnakage and I will have my own personal love harem, which I will hand pick myself.

TheDigger: If I ever work out that gender bender jutsu you use on Naruto, I'd like to join that village. Until then, sketchfan asks:

**when did you realise you were a lesbian?**

Onnasuki: It all goes back to my first day at the academy. See, one of the boys was giving Nikia shit about her height, so I started a fight with him. He lost and I was so happy I kicked the bitch's ass, I kissed Nikia without thinking, and the rest, as they say, is history.

**what's this friend you mentioned in chapter 5 like?**

Onnasuki: Married, unfortunately. To a man. It's too bad, really. She was so great in the sack during her days 'experimenting'. Sex aside, though, she's a brilliant ninja, made jounin at fourteen, very good with her kids, and always such a kind, gentle person. I could tell more, like her name, but that would ruin the fun for future chapters.

**do you plan on writing a lesbian version of icha icha?**

Onnasuki: funny you brought up Icha Icha. I was originally the person who came up with the idea for that series, but that bastard Jiraiya stole it, renamed it, made the characters straight, made the protagonists a man and woman rather that two woman. He basically did to my idea what Fox did to the live action Dragon Ball movie.

TheDigger: Wow. Never thought him to be the plagiarist type. Pervert, maybe, but not plagiarist.

**whose boobs you think are more magical? naruko's or tenten's?**

Onnasuki: I don't doubt that Naruko's boobs are magical, but Tenten's, hands down. I think it's less about Naruko and more about Hanabi.

Hanabi: _(Turns beet red and faints from embarrassment)_

TheDigger: Uh, is she going to be okay?

Onnasuki: _(Shrugs) _eh, probably. Anyway, on to our last question.

TheDigger: Ah, right! 9-tailed reaper wants to know:

**rape women on a regular basis ? and if yes where can I watch?**

Onnasuki: Nah, only on missions and after the show's over. It's kind of a bummer, actually. I usually have fun, dragging the women off-screen by the nipples and having fun with them. I could do that to myself, but what would be the fun in that? _(idea pops into her head) _Oh, Nikia! _(Walks off-screen)_

TheDigger: Well, that's all the time we have for today. 'fraid we won't have another show for a while, though. See, I can't decide who should be interviewed next, and I can't include Sakura's nudist colony yet, not until later. You'll see why. Anyway, got to my page and vote in the poll there who YOU want to see on the next Nudist Corner. 'Till then!

**Please go to the poll on my page. I need more than just 4 votes. **

**Man, it's good to be done with the side stories. They've been fun, but it's nice to go back to the good ol' nudity-filled fun frost-bite-killer originally based this series on.**

**Next chapter, we get to meet Onnasuki's partner in ninja training, the Ero division, and sex, Nikia. I'd tell you more, but that would ruin all the fun. See you then!**

**Special thanks to Sketchfan for use of his OC, Nikia.**


	8. Chapter 8

"I don't get why you got to have all the fun with her while I just got a cheap-ass cock tease from watching." A twelve year old boy with a black spiky Mohawk was saying irritably as he walked through the streets of the Hidden Leaf Village with his teacher.

"I told you before, Chino." The boy's mentor, a fifteen year old boy in a red coat with messy black hair sighed. "You're still too new to the Ero Division to be able to handle such essential matters."

"Ah, come on, Dokuro. You've been giving me that crap for months now." Said Chino irritably. "I've been in the Ero Division for over a year now, why can't I be the one who gets to do the fun parts of the interrogations?"

"You're just not ready to play with the big girls yet." Said Dokuro. A vein pulsed in Chino's temple.

"YOU SAYIN' I'M SO SMALL THAT MY DICK WOULDN'T EVEN TOUCH THE WALLS OF A VIRGIN PUSSY EVEN IF I TOOK A MASSIVE DOSE OF VIAGRA!" Chino roared, making several heads turn.

"Nobody said that, Chino." Dokuro sighed. "Just be quiet, you're making people stare. Look, we'll go to the Hokage, make the debriefing quick, and then you can have some fun in the Ero Division. Sound good?"

"I wanted to have fun with Emi!" Chino ranted. "But no, little Chino always has to 'stand guard' while Dok' gets to have all the fun. You think it's fair that I'm in the Ero Division, and yet I only get to watch you have sex on missions? I'd like to get some poontang once in a while!" Chino ranted like this all the way to the Hokage's office.

"Chino, we're in the Hokage's mansion. Show some class." Dokuro sighed in a low voice. "Besides, you always have Tayuya to…"

"Yeah, me and all the other noobs." Chino cut across him. "Anyone can drop into the Ero Division and have a fuck with Tayuya, she's practically Ero Division property! I want to do it with someone who isn't property, or easy or…"

"Sorry to interrupt such a…. charming conversation." Tsunade intervened. "But would you mind giving me your mission debriefing?"

"Ah, uh, yes ma'am." said Dokuro awkwardly, clearing his throat. "Well, we've done some digging around Tanzaku, and we found a woman by the name of Emi who we suspected knew the whereabouts of the missing shinobi in question."

"And you got all the fun with her while I just…" Chino muttered irritably, but was interrupted by a sharp nudge in the ribs from Dokuro.

"Anyway, while she didn't know this missing person's current whereabouts," Dokuro pressed on. "We did find a fair lead to his current location."

"And?" Tsunade prompted.

"And we believe that he has been moving closer to the leaf village for the last week." Said Dokuro. "And since he's close with Orochimaru, that may mean that he could be planning to…"

"To make another attempt at destroying the leaf village!" Tsunade burst out, pounding her desk. "We believe so." Chino nodded. Tsunade bit her thumb.

"Be ready to fight off the attack on a moment's notice." She ordered.

"Understood." Dokuro and Chino said in unison.

"And, Chino." Tsunade added. "Ma'am?" said Chino blankly.

"I need you to go on a search and possible rescue mission." Tsunade stated. "My student and attendant, Sakura and Shizune have both gone missing."

"Sakura?" Chino repeated. "Pink hair, real hottie 'bout my age?" Tsunade nodded. "But I thought she came back. I saw her here the other day. Same with Shizune."

"Yes, but something's happened and Sakura's gone missing again." Tsunade sighed. "Same with Shizune. Your mission is to find them and return them here as soon as possible. And maybe, if you're lucky, I'll convince Sakura to let you have a little fun under the covers with her." She added, hoping to encourage the young anbu.

"You got it, Lady Hokage! They'll both be back here before you know it!" said Chino enthusiastically, disappearing out a window. Dokuro and Tsunade exchanged amused looks. They knew that if there was one thing greater than Chino's determination and temper, it was his sex drive.

"Dokuro, watch after him." Tsunade continued. "Yes, ma'am." Dokuro sighed.

"I'm back." Chino said, leaping in through the same window he just left through.

"You found them already?" said Tsunade, rather impressed.

"Well, not exactly." said Chino. "I have a lead, but that's about it."

"Well then spill it!" Tsunade demanded impatiently.

"Apparently, there's some suspicious activity going on in the Forest of Death." said Chino. "At least that's what I heard, but…"

"Then what are you waiting for! Get your ass over there!" Tsunade cut him off.

"Already got Nikia right on it." said Chino. "She's on her way there as we speak." Tsunade gave a sigh of relief. She trusted Nikia better about these kinds of things anyway. "So are you still going to convince Sakura to have some fun in the sack with me later?" Chino asked.

"We'll see." Tsunade sighed.

Meanwhile, Nikia, a very tall woman with dark skin, long black hair with a blue streak, golden eyes, and several scars across her face and arms, had just entered the Forest of Death, jumping through the massive trees and looking around for any signs of suspicious activity.

"Whoever's behind all this, they chose a great place to hide." She thought. "This place is big enough to hide a small town." Nikia traveled deeper and deeper into the forest to the point that the sun's like could barely be seen through the trees. She stopped for a moment to take a drink from the nearby river, but then she heard a big splash, accompanied by a loud scream. She saw something struggling in the water not far away, being pushed downstream as it screamed and battled against the strong current.

Nikia dived in, swam to catch up with the drowning person, then caught that person around the waste and with difficulty pushed herself to shore.

"Are you okay?" She asked the drowning victim, who turned out to be a young girl, about eight years old.

"Thank you. You saved me." The girl coughed. "She must be one of the people kidnapped." Nikia thought.

"Hey, I know it's hard for you, but I need to ask you a few things." She said serious. "Who was it who kidnapped you?" The girl seemed confused by this question.

"What do you mean?" She asked blankly. "I was never kidnapped." Nikia blinked.

"Then what's a little girl like you doing in a place like this?" She asked.

"My father sent me out here to train." said the girl. It was then that Nikia had an understanding as to who that girl was.

"You're the Hyuuga heiress, aren't you? Hinata Hyuuga." She said. "Though you seem a little… small for a girl who's supposed to be thirteen."

"No. I'm her sister, Hanabi." the girl corrected.

"Oh. I didn't know Hinata Hyuuga had a sister." said Nikia. "At any rate, I should probably get you out of here. It's not exactly safe for a girl your age to…" She broke off as she saw Hanabi's clothes. Most of the black training clothes she wore were lost or damaged by the river's current, but underneath, she wore a thick, full body suit of chainmail. She focused a little bit of chakra into her finger tip and touched it lightly to the chainmail suit. A blue light flashed all around it. "Chakra mail?" She said. "Poor kid. No wonder you almost drowned."

She made an attempt to remove the suit, but Hanabi stopped her.

"No! If father finds out I removed it, he will be very angry with me!" She insisted.

"I think he would be more than just angry if he discovered that his daughter died because it wasn't removed." Nikia countered, sliding a finger down the front and with a series of clinks, it opened like a zipper, making Hanabi squeal and pull the separated halves together to cover herself. "I know you probably don't feel comfortable being naked, but that suit has to come off." Nikia insisted. She removed the Chakra mail suit, leaving Hanabi in her birthday suit, tearing up.

"Now, I need you to tell me." said Nikia seriously. "Have you seen any suspicious activity during your time in here?"

"No." Hanabi sobbed, covering her undeveloped body with her hands. "Please, let me put that back on."

"No. Someone your age shouldn't even be wearing anything like this to begin with." said Nikia firmly. "How long have you been out here?"

"I've been training for…" said Hanabi, pausing and counting off her fingers. "About four days."

"FOUR DAYS!" Nikia exclaimed, the words echoing slightly through the trees and making several birds scatter from them. "How can you even survive through all that wearing something that's meant for anbu and jounin to use!"

"Well, to be fair, in between today and the day I started, the suit was removed because I impulsively joined a nudist colony." said Hanabi, saying these last few words with a note of pure shame.

"A nudist colony?" Nikia repeated, blinking. Hanabi nodded reluctantly.

"Where is this colony?" Nikia asked. Hanabi shook her head tearfully. "I need to know, Hanabi." Nikia pressed firmly.

"I don't quite know the direction." Hanabi answered reluctantly. "But it's in the tower in the center."

"Thank you, Hanabi." Nikia grinned kindly, though Hanabi inched back from her slightly. "Come with me. I have to investigate this." Hanabi inched even further away from Nikia. "Look, I know you want me to put your chakra mail back on you, but for your safety, I can't." She said, trying to sound assuring. "I need you to come with me. As soon as I'm done here, I'll take you back to the village and have a talk with your father, but for right now, I'm going to have to ask you to come with me for a while. Just so I can assure your safety." Hanabi nodded with reluctance.

Nikia gave Hanabi her armored vest to use to cover herself. She was quiet tall, so the vest covered Hanabi very well. She rode on Nikia's shoulders as she leapt through the tree tops on the way to the central tower. "There it is." She said at last after an hour of traveling. She touched down in front of one of the many doors around the tower and opened one.

She was instantly hit by a sudden surprise when she opened the door, as a boy was being pinned down by a girl, who appeared to be wrestling. Both were completely naked, as were the spectators.

"Take that, Sumaru! Magic boobies win again!" The girl called out.

"What the hell is going on here!" Nikia shouted over all the noise. Everyone froze, looking very frightened at her.

"Um… we were just… wrestling." said the girl nervously, who was still holding her male opponent in a half nelson. She released him and stepped back a little.

"Is this the nudist colony I've heard about?" asked Nikia, looking around.

"Um, yes." a blonde boy from the group spoke up, though he was about as nervous as everyone else, if not more so. The fearful tension was broken when an older girl with short, boyish black hair, modestly sized breasts, and dark red eyes came into the room, calling warmly,

"Nikia! It's been too long!" She gave Nikia a big, fat hug, which Nikia returned, and they kissed quite intimately. "Guys, this is Nikia, my long time teammate and girlfriend. Don't worry about her, she may look like a tiger, but she's got the heart of a teddy bear."

"This is where you've been all this time, Onnasuki?" said Nikia. "The hokage's been very frightened lately. Everyone's been thinking you guys have been kidnapped or something, and you can't really blame them for thinking that, can you?"

"Oh, come on Nikia. Have some fun." said Onnasuki playfully, taking off Nikia's anbu suit.

"Yeah, everything's okay, Kiki." said Anko. "No one's been kidnapped, no one's died, so come on and join us."

"Kiki?" Naruto repeated. "Maybe not, but the Hokage doesn't know that." said Nikia.

"We could just send my old friend to let her know." Onnasuki suggested. "She always knows how to persuade anyone."

"That could work." Anko grinned. "Now, Nikia, you should know that in this tower, we have a very important rule to follow: no clothes, no worries."

"Say no more." Nikia giggled, removing the rest of her anbu uniform and revealing a very muscular, scar-covered body. Everyone gave a small gasp at the sight of her, either because of arousal by her sexy body, or by the countless scars spread all over it.

"Um, Ms. Nikia, may we please return to the village?" Hanabi asked meekly.

"There you are." said Tenten. "We were about ready to go looking for you."

"I want to go home." said Hanabi, a note of sadness in her voice. "I don't like being here."

"Why not?" Nikia asked gently. Hanabi squealed and ran away. "Kids are always so scared of me when they first see me." Nikia sighed.

"Well, no offense, but I think we were all a little scared when you first walked in." said Hokuto. "I mean, a muscular, seven foot tall woman in an anbu uniform is enough to make anyone a little frightened."

"Do… do you really think I'm that scary?" Nikia asked, quite teary eyed.

"Aw, it's okay, Nikia." Onnasuki cued comfortingly, hugging her intimately. "You're a real teddy bear at heart. Why don't you prove that to her?"

"Yeah. Okay." Nikia nodded. "Do you know where she would be?"

"In the bathhouse down stairs." Naruto answered.

"Thank you… uh, can I ask for your name?" said Nikia, about to shake Naruto's hand.

"This? This is your super sexy little sister!" Onnasuki cut in, putting a pair of hair bands into Naruto's hair.

"But Onnasuki, I'm gay, remember?" said Nikia blankly.

"I know, look! He's a…" Onnasuki broke off, looking at Naruto. Where there should have been a female variant of Naruto, there was just Naruto, who looked a bit silly with the hair bands braided in his short spiky hair. "He." Onnasuki finished, blinking. "I don't understand, why isn't he a she! Do these not work anymore?" She pulled the hair bands out and put them into Mizura's hair. He instantly turned into a girl, to which he didn't look very comfortable with. "Well, it worked for Mizura, so why not my pigtailed princess!"

"So you finally finished developing that jutsu, have you?" Nikia giggled.

"I was hoping to show you to your new sexy little sister, but why won't she come out!" Onnasuki demanded, messing with the hair bands and Naruto's head.

"Onnasuki! Stop that! You're hurting him!" Nikia cried. Onnasuki recoiled. "Sorry." She said to Naruto, who left without a word.

"That's the first time I've ever seen you actually care about a boy." said Nikia. "Don't deny it, I saw that guilty look!"

"I don't…" Onnasuki insisted.

"Maybe you don't love him, but you care about him, as a person, not a boy or a girl." Nikia smiled. "I'm going to see Hanabi." She stood and descended the staircase to the basement floor. "Wow. This place is big." She thought as the bathhouse came into view. She heard crying and a good ways away she saw Hanabi, scrubbing herself vigorously then splashing herself hard and repeating the cycle. "What's the matter, Hanabi?" Nikia asked her in her gentlest voice. Hanabi squealed uncomfortably.

"Please leave me alone." She said, her pale eyes filled with tears. She sloshed a bucket of cold water across herself.

"Please. Hanabi. Don't cry. I hate to see people cry." said Nikia calmly. Hanabi tried to get away, but Nikia stopped her. "Please. Don't be scared of me. Oh, there's a bubble bath in here! You want to join me?" Hanabi shook her head feverishly. The only thing she wanted to do was go home and forget this whole nudist deal. "Come on. Tell me what's wrong."

"I want to go home." Hanabi sobbed. "I want to wear clothes again, I want to sleep in my own bed. I don't like being forced to be naked."

"No one's forcing you to stay here, Hanabi. And I'm sorry if I dragged you back here when you didn't want to come back." said Nikia gently. "But I know that if you calm down and give this a chance, you'll really get to like it here."

"But I don't." Hanabi sobbed. "Everyone keeps thinking that I'm a… a homosexual. And I'm not! I'm supposed to love boys. And I do."

"You know, there's nothing wrong with loving girls." said Nikia.

"But I don't!" Hanabi insisted. "It's immoral!"

"Immoral?" Nikia repeated, giving a small laugh. "Why? What is so wrong about somebody loving a person of the same gender?" Hanabi opened her mouth to answer, but paused and thought for a while. She opened her mouth again, but closed it again, as though she had forgotten how to speak. "Now, I think you may have gotten a bad impression about that kind of thing with Onnasuki. Not every lesbian is like that. Come on. Take a bubble bath with me." She pulled Hanabi into the warm bubble bath where she gave a relax breath and a childish grin. "Isn't this nice?"

"Y-yes." said Hanabi uncertainly.

"Come on, you don't have to be so polite all the time!" said Nikia with a pouty face. "Maybe around your father, but right now, while you're with your friends, just relax. Children should be enjoying themselves, having fun. That's why you're here. To relax and have fun."

"But…"

"No buts!" Nikia stopped her. "Just pretend, at least for today, that you're not a Hyuuga princess. Just a little girl having fun with her friends. Can you do that for you big sis? Please?" Nikia put on a surprisingly cute puppy-dog pout face.

"Alright. I can try." said Hanabi.

"Thank you, little sis!" Nikia smiled, hugging Hanabi with much love, making her blush at the feel of her large, firm yet soft breasts on her back. After their bath and sisterly bonding, Nikia and Hanabi returned upstairs to find everyone putting together equipment.

"What's going on here?" Nikia asked.

"We're going to scout out the waterfalls in the Forest of Death." said Anko. "Wanna come?"

"Okay, but why waterfalls?" asked Nikia.

"There's a certain girl I'm looking for." Naruto explained as they hiked through the forest. "I don't know anything about her, but the few times I've seen her, she's danced at the foot of a waterfall. Butt naked."

"So she's the inspiration for this colony?" said Hokuto.

"Yup." Naruto nodded. "And I figure there's no better way to find out who she is than to find her at a water fall at night. Plus, I heard that hiking makes for a good nudist activity."

"Does feel nice to let it all hang loose outside." Anko smiled, stretching out to let all of her body feel the small breeze and giving Onnasuki a nosebleed.

"Wow, you're right." said Tenten, who imitated her.

"Hey, Nikia. What do you say we play Madam and Eve." Onnasuki suggested flirtatiously to Nikia, who blushed and giggled as they continued on.

It was almost sunset by the time they reached the first waterfall a fair distance north of the tower. It was truly massive, with a small, round pool at its base, which poured out into the river. "And this pool here is out of the river's current, so it's safe to swim in." Anko was telling them. "So before we move on south, go ahead and go for a swim!" Tenten was the first to jump in, giving a small yelp at the coldness of the water, but regardless shouted,

"Come on in, everyone! The water's fine!" Everyone else jumped in one by one, only to discover how truly cold the water was. Hanabi simply sat by the edge and soaked her feet, which had gotten sore from the hike.

"Come on, li'l sis! Let's go for a swim!" Nikia called to her. "The water's not so cold, once you get used to it."

"No thanks. I'm okay." Hanabi mumbled.

"Oh, come on!" Nikia whined playfully. "Hop in!" Hanabi pulled her feet out and shook her head.

"Sorry. I… can't." Hanabi mumbled, looking quite embarrassed.

"Why not?" Nikia pouted, swimming to shallower water nearby Hanabi.

"Um, promise not to laugh, or tell anyone else?" said Hanabi. "I can keep a secret for my little sister." She said proudly.

"I can't swim." Hanabi whispered in Nikia's ear. "Oh. I'm sorry, Hanabi. I didn't know that." said Nikia apologetically.

When night fell, the water got far too cold for anyone to stand, so they got out and continued on their hike, down to the southern waterfall. The forest was quite dark at night, and Naruto learned from personal experience taking the chuunin exams to stick close to the rest of the group to avoid getting lost, so everybody held hands or shoulders as they traversed the denser parts of the forest, which Anko claimed to be a shortcut.

"That's strange." said Onnasuki at some point. "There seems to be two Tentens. Both of the breasts I'm holding are roughly the same size, shape, and firmness."

"You know, Onnasuki, most people hold hands." said the voice of the girl in front of Onnasuki, but her voice was clearly not that of Tenten's. Onnasuki recognized it.

"Naruko!" She breathed. "Yup." Naruko giggled.

"But how! I left the bands at the tower. You're not wearing them now, are you?" said Onnasuki in disbelief.

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Naruko. "I was just born today." Everyone froze at this statement, though Naruko, ignorant of this, continued onward. "When do we get to see the waterfall girl? Naruto told me all about him, and I'm longing to see her for myself."

"Wait, that's the wrong way!" Anko shouted, but too late. Naruko was out of range by now and probably couldn't hear a word Anko just said. Onnasuki opened her mouth, and, too stunned for words, closed it. She opened it again, closed it again, then finally burst out,

"What the hell just happened!"

"No idea." Anko muttered. "Let's just keep moving. I'm sure wherever she's disappeared to, we'll find her at the waterfall. Sooner or later. And everyone keep really close please. We don't want to lose another person."

"Here. This might help." said Nikia, lifting Hanabi up onto her shoulders.

"Uh, th-thanks." Hanabi mumbled. It felt comfortable beyond belief to ride on Nikia's shoulders. She had to admit that she was beginning to take a real shine to her. But maybe, she thought, it was more than just a shine. If her face was any redder, it would probably glow in the dark as she rode Nikia. "She's so nice to me. I know I was scared of her at first, but she's growing on me." She thought happily. She suddenly turned even redder and her eyes became wide. "I think I'm…" She felt her face, which was quite hot. "I am blushing! It's not about her is it? Oh, no! I think I might have a crush on her! Oh, that's so shameful. So wrong! I…!"

"Hanabi? Is something wrong?" asked Nikia.

"Uh, no! Nothing. Nothing at all!" Hanabi said very quickly. Nikia said nothing, but Hanabi was so sure that she suspected knew what she was thinking.

"Here it is." said Anko. They stood at the edge of a large cliff, the river spilling down the side of the wall into the pool below.

"Anyone wanna give cliff diving a try?" said Sumaru jokingly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Anko warned. "That water's not as deep as it looks."

"Whoa, look at that!" Onnasuki pointed to the bottom of the waterfall where the silhouette of a girl strode gracefully across the water's surface. "She's beautiful." The silhouette continued its graceful dance, then stopped and waved up at the others, shouting,

"Hey guys! Come on down! The water's great!"

"You're kidding!" Onnasuki burst out, quite amused with herself. "Naruko is the waterfall girl?" She broke out into a fit of laughter. Sure enough, as they looked closer, the nudists could make out Naruko, laughing childishly and waving up at them.

"Okay, kids. Time to get back to the tower." said Anko importantly. "Naruko! You hear me?"

"Come on, Anko! Come down and play!" Naruko whined childishly.

"No, this is the time when the really dangerous creatures come out to play. And you really don't want to know what those creatures are. Trust me." With some protest, Naruko climbed up the cliff wall up to the rest of the group, and as they left the site of the waterfall, she saw a woman dancing across the water below. "Naruko, let's go, or we're leaving you!" Anko called. Stealing one last look at the woman at the bottom of the waterfall, she caught up with the others as they returned to the tower.

"So this is my super sexy little sister, is it?" Nikia grinned at Naruko when they returned to proper lighting.

"Yeah, but there's something a little… strange about her." said Onnasuki as Naruko ran around the room, chased by Hanabi, with whom she was playing tag, giggling immaturely. "I mean, she isn't even wearing the hair bands needed to make the transformation and yet…"

"And she seems kinda goofy." Tenten added. "I mean, more goofy than Naruto usually is."

"I like her." said Hokuto. "She's fun."

"So I wonder if she likes girls or boys?" Anko contemplated. "She's like a totally different person now. I'm interested to know just how different." She pushed Sumaru and Tenten towards Naruko. "Naruko? Which body here to you love more? The boy?" She gave Sumaru a little nudge. "Or the girl?" She gave Tenten a nudge. Naruko looked back and forth between Sumaru and Tenten, observing and comparing their features. She grabbed Sumaru's junk with one hand and his butt with the other. She then grabbed Tenten's breasts in her hands, then felt her butt with one hand and the flat front of her crotch with the other. She seemed curious as to why Sumaru had something there and Tenten didn't. She then explored both bodies with her hands, comparing the two. When she explored every inch of Sumaru and Tenten, she then felt her own boby curiously.

"She's almost like a little kid." Tenten thought, watching her explore her body inquisitively. Finally, Naruko hugged Tenten tightly, their boobs pressed together, and rubbed her cheek catlike against Tenten's. "I love girls!" Naruko giggled happily.

"Yay!" Onnasuki cheered. "I don't know what the hell's going on, but I like it!" She hugged Naruko and Tenten, and whispered in Naruko's ear. "You're sleeping with me and Nikia tonight." To which Naruko hugged her boobs. That night, Onnasuki's bed was more crowded than ever, as it now held Nikia, Hanabi, who was using one of Nikia's breasts as a pillow, and Naruko as well as its normal occupant. Onnasuki had a hard time sleeping because of the sexy dumb blonde sleeping with her, having a hard time keeping her hands to herself. When she did finally fall asleep though, it was to a wondrous orgasm from being in the same bed as her girlfriend and new friend with benefits.

She awoke with a yawn to find Nikia and Hanabi still snoozing quietly. They looked so adorable together. But as she turned over in bed, she saw one person she didn't remember falling asleep with. Where a beautifully built girl with long hair should have been, there was instead a boy with short spiky hair, who was still asleep, though everyone was woken up as Onnasuki screamed,

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!"

**To be continued….**

TheDigger: Hello, and welcome to Nudist Corner! I'm The Digger, writer of the Nudist? series and new resident of Boney Island. Today, we're interviewing the winner of the poll and one of the newest members, Hanabi Hyuuga.

Hanabi: Um, hello. I hope to have a good interview. Um, listen, I won't be… *blushes furiously* by Onnasuki at the end, will I?

TheDigger: I promise, you won't. I've ordered Anko to restrain her if she ever does try to pull any of that. We're going to try and avoid any kiddy porn in this interview.

Hanabi: *sigh of relief* Thank you.

TheDigger: Now, on to our first question. Ah! Here's a good, clean one to start with. Brian Stentzel asks:

**Obviously you've been forced to acclimate yourself to people being much more forward with their bodies than you were accustomed to before being inducted into the colony, but do you ever feel weird being the only pre-pubescent naked girl around? Would you feel more at ease if someone closer to your age - Moegi for example - were to also join the colony? You could be her acting big sister!**

Hanabi: I do feel uncomfortable at times, but Nikia makes me feel a little more welcomed. Besides, Moegi's a year older than me.

**Does Naruto treat you well? If so, do you find yourself wanting to spend more time with him?**

Hanabi: *reddens considerably* I… I couldn't! Hinata loves him, it wouldn't be fair to take that away from her. I mean, I like him, he does treat me very good, and… uh! That came out all wrong! I mean… I mean…!

TheDigger: Calm down. We know what you mean. Besides, you have a crush of your own *wink* right?

**How do you feel about Onnasuki's constant insistence that Naruko always be out to play, rather than Naruto? I know it bugs the crap out of me, but which persona do *you* prefer?**

Hanabi: I don't think she has control over that transformation anymore. But I don't know who I prefer. Naruto is really nice and caring but Naruko… ah! Never mind! I-I like Naruto better, he's a boy and he's someone I trust!

TheDigger: Relax. It's okay. On to our next question. Flameus wants to know:

**Would you be weirded out if your sister joined Naruto's Nudist Colony or even Sakura's?**

Hanabi: Um… A little. I don't know why you would ask that, but I believe she would be more frightened than I would.

TheDigger: Indeed. beastman1500 asks:

**Which members of the nudist colony are you afraid of if any?**

Hanabi: *lost in thoughts about colony members she's afraid of* Ah! Uh… uh… Anko, uh, Onnasuki… *panic attack*

TheDigger: Hanabi? Hanabi, breath. It's okay! Think we should call it a day?

Hanabi: No, no. It's alright. I can keep going.

TheDigger: Okay then. cmcwiki wants to know:

**Are large breasts a Hyuuga Bloodline?**

Hanabi: *blushes, feeling her budding chest* Not necessarily a Hyuuga trait, but on my mother's side, they are. They're already starting to grow. I'm sure they will grow quite large.

**Why do you think hinata-chan faints around naruto, nudge-nudge wink-wink?**

Hanabi: Because she loves him. *whispers* and personally, I think he loves her too. Even if he doesn't know it.

**What do you think of my profile picture?**

Hanabi: *squints at cmcwiki's profile picture* I don't know. It's a bit too small for me to make out.

TheDigger: Yeah, I never would have expected a question like that on this show. *squints* I can't make it out very well either. Anyway, here's a few questions from Sketchfan, and he asks:

**what do you think of naruto's inspiration for founding the colony?**

Hanabi: What do you mean? I don't know what his inspiration for the colony was.

TheDigger: *whispers in her ear*

Hanabi: She saw sister doing that!

TheDigger: Sh! Naruto can't know who that is yet!

**you ever think of checking out anko's porn collection that she listed? Including the ones she's been in?**

Hanabi: What! No! I'm too young for that sort of thing!

Anko: Cut that crap! old enough to kill, old enough to watch porn.

Hanabi: but I'm not old enough to kill.

Anko: Oh. Damn it.

**would you prefer being? straight, bi or lesbian?**

Hanabi: Straight! Of course! I don't have eyes for anyone... *glance at Nikia* other than... *another glance at Nikia* than men.

**whose magic boobs do you prefer? Tenten's or Naruko's? or you think your sister's are more magical?**

Hanabi: um, Naruko's but only because they are so… ah! Nothing! Forget it…

**how does the ero division sound to you?**

Hanabi: *looks at inner right thigh, where the anbu tattoo would be, then looks up and blushes, closing her legs* Ah! Uh, it doesn't sound right for me at all! so much sexuality and… and immorality.

**how does it feel being in a nudist colony so far?**

Hanabi: intimidating, I will admit, but with so many friends here, I think I will adjust.

**are you envious of hinata's figure?**

Hanabi: Not very. besides, I am sure I will have a figure like it when I get older.

**how do you feel about the star village trio?**

Hanabi: They are interesting people. Hokuto is pretty good at Go, and always a fun person to play against, Sumaru is a lot like Naruto, and I feel really comfortable and secure around Mizura for some reason. I'm not sure why, though. He does seem a bit weak and… pained at times though. That worries me.

**first impressions of nikia?**

Hanabi: I was really scared of her at first, she's so tall and covered in scars and… well, just so scary! But she's very nice and very good to me. I think I may even… *blushes* um, forget it!

TheDigger: I'm sure Sketchfan is happy that you like his OC so much. Okay, one last question. This one is from 9-tailed reaper, and he asks… *groan* oh, god. I was REALLY hoping they would avoid these questions!

Hanabi: What? What is it?

TheDigger: *groan*

**Is it true you have sex with your sister?**

Hanabi: *face glows red with humiliation* No! How could you ask that! Why would you even think that!

TheDigger: Okay, I don't know where people get this ridiculous idea that the Hyuugas are so incestial, but it's not true. Nobody in that family does it with other family members, okay? Just for that, cmcwiki, I'm sicking Anko on your ass. And not in the fun way. Anyway, that's about all the time we have for today. This has been the Nudist Corner, signing out.

As for who's next, well, we'll be holding a poll to decide that. This time, since the next chapter will have much more of Sakura's colony in it, all uninterviewed members of both colonies will be accepted. Please be sure you vote. The person with the most votes at the end of the week will be in the next chapter.

See you then!

**No further questions will be accepted for Hanabi. Sorry if you missed your chance. Please vote in the poll on my profile page if you haven't already for who should be interviewed next chapter. The interview notice will be posted once a winner has been chosen in the next poll. Please hold your questions until then.**


	9. Chapter 9

"I don't get why you got to have all the fun with her while I just got a cheap-ass cock tease from watching." A twelve year old boy with a black spiky Mohawk was saying irritably as he walked through the streets of the Hidden Leaf Village with his teacher.

"I told you before, Chino." The boy's mentor, a fifteen year old boy in a red coat with messy black hair sighed. "You're still too new to the Ero Division to be able to handle such essential matters."

"Ah, come on, Dokuro. You've been giving me that crap for months now." Said Chino irritably. "I've been in the Ero Division for over a year now, why can't I be the one who gets to do the fun parts of the interrogations?"

"You're just not ready to play with the big girls yet." Said Dokuro. A vein pulsed in Chino's temple.

"YOU SAYIN' I'M SO SMALL THAT MY DICK WOULDN'T EVEN TOUCH THE WALLS OF A VIRGIN PUSSY EVEN IF I TOOK A MASSIVE DOSE OF VIAGRA!" Chino roared, making several heads turn.

"Nobody said that, Chino." Dokuro sighed. "Just be quiet, you're making people stare. Look, we'll go to the Hokage, make the debriefing quick, and then you can have some fun in the Ero Division. Sound good?"

"I wanted to have fun with Emi!" Chino ranted. "But no, little Chino always has to 'stand guard' while Dok' gets to have all the fun. You think it's fair that I'm in the Ero Division, and yet I only get to watch you have sex on missions? I'd like to get some poontang once in a while!" Chino ranted like this all the way to the Hokage's office.

"Chino, we're in the Hokage's mansion. Show some class." Dokuro sighed in a low voice. "Besides, you always have Tayuya to…"

"Yeah, me and all the other noobs." Chino cut across him. "Anyone can drop into the Ero Division and have a fuck with Tayuya, she's practically Ero Division property! I want to do it with someone who isn't property, or easy or…"

"Sorry to interrupt such a…. charming conversation." Tsunade intervened. "But would you mind giving me your mission debriefing?"

"Ah, uh, yes ma'am." said Dokuro awkwardly, clearing his throat. "Well, we've done some digging around Tanzaku, and we found a woman by the name of Emi who we suspected knew the whereabouts of the missing shinobi in question."

"And you got all the fun with her while I just…" Chino muttered irritably, but was interrupted by a sharp nudge in the ribs from Dokuro.

"Anyway, while she didn't know this missing person's current whereabouts," Dokuro pressed on. "We did find a fair lead to his current location."

"And?" Tsunade prompted.

"And we believe that he has been moving closer to the leaf village for the last week." Said Dokuro. "And since he's close with Orochimaru, that may mean that he could be planning to…"

"To make another attempt at destroying the leaf village!" Tsunade burst out, pounding her desk.

"We believe so." Chino nodded. Tsunade bit her thumb.

"Be ready to fight off the attack on a moment's notice." She ordered.

"Understood." Dokuro and Chino said in unison.

"And, Chino." Tsunade added. "Ma'am?" said Chino blankly.

"I need you to go on a search and possible rescue mission." Tsunade stated. "My student and attendant, Sakura and Shizune have both gone missing."

"Sakura?" Chino repeated. "Pink hair, real hottie 'bout my age?" Tsunade nodded. "But I thought she came back. I saw her here the other day. Same with Shizune."

"Yes, but something's happened and Sakura's gone missing again." Tsunade sighed. "And Shizune's gone too. Your mission is to find them and return them here as soon as possible. And maybe, if you're lucky, I'll convince Sakura to let you have a little fun under the covers with her." She added, hoping to encourage the young anbu.

"You got it, Lady Hokage! They'll both be back here before you know it!" said Chino enthusiastically, disappearing out a window. Dokuro and Tsunade exchanged amused looks. They knew that if there was one thing greater than Chino's determination and temper, it was his sex drive.

"Dokuro, watch after him." Tsunade continued. "Yes, ma'am." Dokuro sighed.

"I'm back." Chino said, leaping in through the same window he just left through.

"You found them already?" said Tsunade, rather impressed.

"Well, not exactly." said Chino. "I have a lead, but that's about it."

"Well then spill it!" Tsunade demanded impatiently.

"Apparently, there's some suspicious activity going on in the Forest of Death." said Chino. "At least that's what I heard, but…"

"Then what are you waiting for! Get your ass over there!" Tsunade cut him off.

"Already got Nikia right on it." said Chino. "She's on her way there as we speak." Tsunade gave a sigh of relief. She trusted Nikia better about these kinds of things anyway. "So are you still going to convince Sakura to have some fun in the sack with me later?" Chino asked.

"We'll see." Tsunade sighed. "For now, you're dismissed."

"So what did you really find out?" Dokuro asked as he and Chino left the Hokage's office.

"Well…" said Chino, trying to keep his voice low in case of being eavesdropped. "I don't entirely get what's going on, but I went to Sakura's house to start off my search."

"Good. That's a fine way to start a missing person's search." said Dokuro with an air of a teacher commending his student. "And what did you find?"

"Sakura, Shizune, and some blonde-haired girl I can't remember the name of." Chino answered.

"And you failed to mention this to the Hokage… why?" asked Dokuro with a 'this better be good' look on his face.

"Well, because when I found them, they were all, well…. naked." said Chino. "And when I listened in on them, I heard them say something about a nudist colony, Naruto, and something going on in the Forest of Death."

"And you didn't want to interrupt or disturb the sexy naked women, so you conveniently left that out of the debriefing." Dokuro sighed. This was just so typical of his student.

"Well… yeah. What would you have done?" asked Chino, a smartass-ish note in his voice.

"I would have explained to the Hokage that her student and attendant were at the latter's house, that they formed a 'nudist colony,' and that they shouldn't be disturbed at the moment." said Dokuro, matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, because we totally want her to rain on that sexy little parade they've got going on there." said Chino sarcastically. "In fact, I was thinking I would join in on that nudist colony. Anko's buffing it out in the Forest of Death, so she wouldn't mind if we went AWOL for a while."

"First of all, I doubt it would be a while with you," Dokuro sighed. "Second, what the hell makes you think that they would allow you to join them? And third, just because we have an irresponsible squad leader doesn't mean give us the right to go around being irresponsible."

"In order, of course it won't be a while, cause they won't be able to keep their hands off me," Chino retorted. "Because I'm the closest thing to a man those ladies will ever get, and if Anko thinks it's time to have a little vacation, who are we to object?"

"Your skills in reasoning could do with some immense improvement." Dokuro sighed.

"Whatever, doesn't matter. I'm going to join them." said Chino dismissively, walking off in the direction of Sakura's house. Dokuro sighed.

"So, Ms. Shizune? Why did you join a nudist colony, anyway?" Ino asked.

"Well, last night when I was on the way back home, I ran into Sakura," Shizune explained, her face a little pink. "Well, she actually ran into me, and she was totally naked."

"Wait, What!" Ino blurted. "Please tell me you were at least out of town when this happened!"

"Yes, but not by much." said Shizune.

**Last night….**

"Oh, my. It's getting so late." Shizune mumbled to herself, worrying as usual. "If I don't get home soon, I'll oversleep like last time! And Lady Tsunade hates it when I'm late! Oh, she'll have my head for this." She sighed and began to make a beeline home, when in the woods, she collided with someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry about that! I can be so clumsy sometimes." She said sheepishly. "Oh, hi Sakura. How are you…." Her face turned scarlet and she had to resist every urge to scream in shock. "Sakura! What happened! Why are you naked!"

"I just felt like it." Sakura shrugged. "I'm considering becoming a nudist. It's kinda nice not having to worry about clothes."

"A nudist?" Shizune repeated, blushing. "You mean like the waterfall girl?"

"Waterfall girl? You wouldn't happen to be talking about that girl who dances naked on the water that was back there, do you?" said Sakura, pointing back at the stream that she just came from.

"You mean you saw here too?" asked Shizune excitedly. "I've been looking everywhere for her! She's always inspired me to do my best everyday with her beauty, grace, and skill."

"She has a teacher too. Did you know that?" said Sakura.

"Really? Who?" asked Shizune, excited.

"No idea. Any clue as to who the waterfall girl herself is?" Sakura asked.

"None. Sorry." Shizune shrugged. "I want to know, though. I've been looking all over for her. And that's what I've been doing tonight. I just have to know who the girl behind that silhouette is. It's not you, is it?"

"No way." Sakura laughed. "I may be a nudist, but I'm no waterfall girl."

"You think she's a nudist?" said Shizune, her face turning a little pink at the thought.

"Well, maybe." Sakura shrugged. "I mean, she seems like one to me."

"Is that why you're…" asked Shizune, not sure whether or not to say, 'naked like her?'

"Yeah, kinda." said Sakura. "I was thinking of making a nudist colony. You want to join?"

"I suppose." said Shizune, seeming a little edgy about the idea. "Maybe I could use some of my accumulated vacation days. Would we invite the waterfall girl to join the first chance we get?"

"Of course." Sakura smiled. "She was the reason I started it, after all."

**Back to the present….**

"And that's about it." Shizune concluded.

"I don't even know where to begin to…" Ino began, but as she spoke there was a knock on the door. Sakura went to get it, and as she was about to open the door, she heard the muffled voices of two males outside, arguing about something, by the sound of it. She dashed upstairs and grabbed a towel before returning to the door.

"What was all that before about 'being modest and not being ashamed of our nudity?'" Ino smirked.

"This is different. There are boys out there." Sakura hissed. "I'm not ready for them to see me nude yet." She wrapped the towel around herself, Ino and Shizune followed suite just to be safe, and Sakura opened the door to find two boys, one shorter with a spiky black Mohawk and dark eyes, and the other in a heavy cloak with very short black hair and red-orange eyes. "Um, hello." said Sakura awkwardly. "Is there uh… anything I can do to help you?"

"We heard about a group of nudists living here." said the taller person in a smooth, low, somewhat sophisticated voice. "And we'd be interested in joining you."

"Um…. wow." Sakura choked. "I mean, sure, come on in. I guess." She invited them in. "Um, who are you two, anyway?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." said the older of the two boys. "I am Dokuro Kurosame. My friends just called me Dok'. You may."

"And I'm Chino Benihebi." said the younger one, though his eyes were drawn to Sakura, or rather what Sakura was covering up under her towel. "Why are you in a towel? I thought you were nudists?"

"I uh, just got out of the shower." Sakura lied.

"She's just embarrassed as all hell because there are boys in the house." said Ino bluntly, to which Sakura glared, still very red-faced at her.

"Um, anyway, shouldn't the kid be in class?" said Sakura. She thought she would like having boys in her nudist colony, but now she was beginning to regret those thoughts. Dok' looked uneased at these words, and a vein showed prominently in Chino's forehead.

"Actually, he's in the Anbu, same as me." He said.

"That little Shorty?" said Sakura, pointing to Chino, who looked absolutely pissed at the words.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHORTY! AT LEAST I'M NOT A GIRL WITH TINY TITS AND BIG FAT FOREHEAD!" He screamed angrily.

"Who has a big forehead?" Sakura demanded irritably.

"Oh, geez. He had to go for the forehead, didn't he?" Ino sighed. She knew better than almost anyone that Sakura was somewhat sensitive about the size of her forehead. Well, maybe 'somewhat' wasn't the right word for it.

"Least I don't have such a stupid-looking hair style!" Sakura growled, giving Chino a very painful noogie. "And were you born a midget or do you just never drink any milk?

"Do you shave down there so people won't know your natural hair color isn't pink, or do you just have a paipan?" Chino retorted, pulling her towel off to see a totally bald pussy. _**(A/N:For those of you who don't know, paipan means lacking of pubic hair. Not removal, but that it was never there to begin with. Needless to say, it's very offensive to say that a girl has a paipan. Or to say anything about her pubic hair, for that matter. Digger out) **_

Chino had just said something he really shouldn't have. Sakura pounded a high-powered fist right into his face, sending him flying through the wall behind him.

"Has that immature brain of yours stunted your growth, or are you just so small because you've never had any milk!" Sakura retorted hotly.

"Oh, you think I'm small, do you!" Chino shouted. "How about…" He pulled down his pants and underwear. "NOW!"

The whole room was in total silence as everyone save Dok' stared at Chino's surprising large… thing. Ino became bug-eyed, her nose bleeding a little, Shizune became very, very red in the face and muttered, "oh, my." And Sakura simply stared in shock at his size. "What kind of genes does this kid have?" She thought.

"He really needs to stop doing that every time someone calls him short." Dok' thought, sighing.

"Not so small now, am I?" Chino stated proudly, his large soldier at attention. "Now, I was promised a round in the sack with you, so let's go somewhere private and get down!" He had to cover his mouth tightly to avoid screaming loudly like a girl as Sakura hit him very hard in the balls.

"Get out of my house, you sick little jackass!" She growled angrily.

"But it's true." Chino squealed, Sakura's foot still smashed against his balls. "Lady Hokage said she would convince you to…"

"She wouldn't…!" Sakura shouted.

"She did." Dok' sighed.

"See? So, why don't we…?" Chino smirked, but Sakura hit him in the balls again, making him have to shove a fist into his mouth to prevent a humiliating scream from coming out.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Sakura grumbled irritably.

"Alright, but keep in mind that if we do, we're going to have to tell Lady Hokage about this little gathering." said Dok' plainly. "And I doubt that she'll praise you and ask to join, like Ms. Shizune did." Shizune gave a guilty look, blushing and backing behind something to hide her matured, slender body. "Chino, back off. Let her have a choice." With reluctance, Chino backed off, grabbing his hurting junk.

"Thank you, sir." said Sakura, collecting herself again. "If you can show a little class, you're both free to join, if you wish."

"Thank you." said Dok' politely, pulling off his clothes. Shizune turned quite a bit redder as he did so, and while Sakura was also a bit aroused by him, her attention was placed a bit lower than the where Ino and Shizune were looking.

"Is that an anbu tattoo on your leg?" she asked, pointing.

"Shit. I should have wiped it earlier." Dok' thought. "Yes, actually. I'm part of a secretive, elite sect of the anbu, so…"

"Let me guess. The Ero Division?" Sakura intervened. Chino and Dok' both looked a bit alarmed.

"How do you know about that?"Chino blurted.

"Would you happen to know a dyke by the name of Onnasuki?" Sakura asked, though more rhetorically than anything.

"Of course, she would let that slip to any reasonably pretty woman she encountered." Dok' sighed. Chino nodded, a similar look of irritation on his face.

"The what division?" Ino asked.

"Ero Division." Chino answered. "We're an elite sect of the anbu that's SUPPOSED to be a secret, which deals with solely sexually-based missions."

"So, you're basically like those ninjas in the porno movies who kill their targets after sleeping with them?" Ino made to clarify.

"It's a bit more complex than that, but essentially, yes." Dok' nodded.

"I can understand you being in that division," said Sakura, pointing to Dok'. "But Chino? Isn't he a bit too small for that?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL, YOU FLAT-CHESTED PAIPAN!" Chino raged, but he was subdued by a bonk to the head from Dok'.

"That's not what she meant, Chino." He sighed. "Anyway, the entire anbu accepts anyone they see fit for recruiting, regardless of age, rank, occupation, anything. Chino's around the same age group as you, actually, and a pretty new member to the Ero Division. Plus, as our squad leader Anko usually says, 'old enough to kill, old enough to fuck.' The Ero Division lives by this principal."

"Interesting," said Sakura, though not really caring. "But what brought you two here? It sounds like Lady Tsunade sent you."

"Well, Lady Hokage is under the impression that you, Shizune, Naruto, Anko, and several others have been kidnapped, and we've been told to investigate." Dok' explained. "Evidently, this is not the case."

"Nope." said Sakura simply. "Naruto and the others you're probably looking for are in a nudist colony of their own in that tower in the Forest of Death."

"That takes a load off of our minds, then." said Chino, taking out a list and reading names from it. "Naruto Uzumaki, Anko Mitarashi, Tenten, Sumaru, Hokuto, Mizura, Onnasuki, and Hanabi, Hinata, and Hitomi Hyuuga? They're all there?"

"Wait, Hanabi? Hinata? They're 'missing' too?" said Ino. "And I don't even know who Hitomi is."

"So we still have a problem on our hands." said Dok' seriously.

"Ah, switch off your nerd circuits and have a little fun for now." said Chino. "She's been a jounin since she was 14, she can handle herself. And she can certainly take care of her kids." Dok' sighed, but agreed to stay nonetheless. "So what's on the agenda? Any nudist colony activities planned out?"

"I guess I never thought about it," said Sakura. "But I do know that tonight, I want to look for the waterfall girl."

"The waterfall girl?" Chino repeated, not in confusion, like Dok' a moment after, but with interest. "You're into her too?"

"She's the inspiration for this nudist colony." said Sakura. "So I really want to meet her, or at least see her again."

"That's it?" said Chino, seeming a little disappointed. "I want to more than just 'meet' her. I want to show her a good time. After all, there are better things to do under the stars by a waterfall than just dance, if ya know what I mean." he yelped as he was bonked on the head by both Dok' and Sakura. "What?"

"Um, Dokuro? Do you mind if we... if we spend a little time together?" Shizune asked, her face beet-red.

"I think I would like that." Dok' smiled, taking Shizune in a loving hold and kissing her full on the lips.

"Uh, since when have they…?" Ino blinked.

"Since they were young." Chino sighed, obviously jealous. "Lucky bastard. Get's all the fun with the ladies." He then wore a sneaky little grin as he looked towards Sakura, who literally knocked the look right off his face.

"We have some catching up to do." said Dok' flirtatiously, leading a giggling, beet-red Shizune upstairs.

"Oh, you're kidding." Sakura groaned as a repetitive beating sound came from upstairs, which she could easily piece together as being Dok' and Shizune's doing. She marched upstairs and irritably ripped open the door to see Dok' mounting Shizune, who looked like she was thoroughly enjoying herself. "Hey, come on, there are kids in this house! Show some class! I thought you were better than Shorty!" And all the way from downstairs, screams of,

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU WANNA CRUSH LIKE AN ANT!" could be heard.

"You know, technically you're an adult when you receive the headband." said Dok' in a matter-of-fact tone. "And there's nothing wrong with two people who love each other sharing some time together like this."

"My house, my rules." said Sakura flatly.

"Tell you what: satisfy Chino and we'll stop." said Dok'. Chino was right behind Sakura, ready to romance her at these words.

"Not going to happen. I'm saving myself for Sasuke." Sakura stated flatly.

"Funny, 'cause way I heard, Onnasuki got what you were saving for that emo dork." Chino retorted, to which Sakura bashed him into the wall behind. Shrugging, Dok' went on as he was with Shizune, who moaned with immense pleasure. Sakura slammed the door on them and sighed as she sat on the couch next to Ino.

"You know, if it were me, I would take that kid up on his offer." said Ino. "I mean, get real. There's no way Sasuke's coming back at this rate. And hey, you got a boy who actually wants you! Can you say the same for Sasuke?"

"Sasuke cared for me." Sakura insisted lamely. "He just had a different way of showing it."

"Like insulting you, ignoring your existence outside of a combat situation, and regularly calling you annoying?" Ino retorted. "And anyway, didn't we ruin our precious friendship because of him? Only to find that he never cared for anyone around him?" Sakura opened her mouth to retort, but couldn't think of an argument, so just left it at that. "You have to get over this Sasuke obsession. Sure he's a teammate, and those you can't really let go of, but as far as love goes, you really have to move on."

"Yeah, try moving on to someone who actually has some balls." said Chino, to which Sakura turned and glared warningly at him. "Hey, can't hurt what's already dead." Chino smugged. Sakura kicked him in the nuts again, causing much pain as he said in a strained voice, "I was wrong! I was so very wrong!"

"I'm not dealing with you because 1) you're not Sasuke, and 2) you're an annoying little horndog." said Sakura irritably.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME LITTLE!" Chino shouted. They fought and argued long into the night, when Dok' finished 'catching up' with Shizune.

"Honestly, you're like little kids." He sighed. "What do I have to do to get you to stop bickering like this?"

"Try giving me an hour alone with her and," Chino suggested, but was cut off by another strike to the nuts from Sakura. "What is your problem with my balls?" He groaned.

"I'm going to have to ask you to stop that, too." Dok' added. Now, wasn't this the time we agreed to find this 'waterfall girl'?"

"Oh, yeah." said Sakura happily. She was so busy fighting with Chino, she had forgotten all about their nighttime plans. "Let's go." She formed a handsign and in a puff of smoke, her usual red clothes appeared on her. "Just a transformation jutsu, so we don't attract any unwanted attention." She said to Ino, who looked curiously at her. Dok' and Chino had applied their jutsu directly before Sakura. Obviously, as men of the Ero Division, they had dealt with this sort of thing all the time.

"Good idea." said Ino, using the transformation jutsu to form her normal clothes over her uncovered form. Shizune nodded, transforming a suggestive, short pink night gown. She shook her head vigorously and transformed her usual dark kimono on. "Sorry. I still feel so… warm." she said, mumbling the last word awkwardly.

Though it was night out, the village was still finely lit and there were still people going about their business. Sakura felt a little daring when she remembered that there was a mere aesthetic jutsu that kept her and her friends from being arrested for public nudity.

"So what waterfalls are there around here?" asked Chino as they made their way to the edge of town.

"Well, there's the one by practice field 3, the one where I saw her, there's one around the other end, up that large cliff," Sakura listed the ones she could think of off the top of her head as she ticked them off on her fingers. "And I think there was one on the far north side of the village."

"There are five in total, the three you mentioned, one other to the west exactly 10 kilometers from here, and one near the east, just out of town." Shizune stated expertly. Everyone stared blankly at her. "Well, when you're the Hokage's attendant, you tend to know a few things." She shrugged. "Do you know if there's a specific time that she appears?" Sakura and Chino both shrugged and shook their heads. "Then we should split up. There's five of us, so one for each location."

"Well, if Sakura found her at the third training field, I think that to be the least likely place for her to show up now." Dok' reasoned. "So Shizune and I will take one together." Shizune looked keen to the idea.

"But how do we contact each other if one of us finds this girl?" Ino asked.

"Eh, if you find her, everyone else's loss." Chino shrugged. "But on the chance that one of us does find her, be sure to find out who she is, if you can." When a plan was settled on, everyone split up.

"It's cold out here." Ino whispered to herself, wrapping her arms around herself. She was starting to wish that her clothes weren't just a cheap illusion. She was coming up on the waterfall she was assigned to, and up ahead, she heard voices whispering. She couldn't make out a single word the voices were saying, but she did recognize them as female voices.

She stepped slowly and quietly closer, watching her step. Finally, she came into view of the waterfall, and, stepping out from the dark woods, two silhouettes, one of a younger, healthy girl, probably around Ino's age, and one of a woman, who looked about jounin age. The moon's light illuminated the water, making it impossible to see anything beyond darkness of the two figures, who both stepped onto the water, without disturbing its smooth surface.

"No way." Ino thought, staring as the woman lead the girl through a graceful dance, the water gliding along with them. "I guess Sakura isn't as crazy as I thought." She squinted at the figures, leaning a little closer, trying to discover the identity of the waterfall people. "AH!" She gasped as she leaned a little too far, falling face first into the pool, startling both teacher and student, who seemingly vanished. "Sorry about that, I… eh? Where'd they…?"

Meanwhile, Shizune was looking awkwardly away from Dok', her face a warm red. "Do you want to relax for a little while?" Dok' offered. Shizune agreed, and they both rested on a fallen tree trunk. Shizune placed her hand on Dok's and moved closer to him, but to her surprise, he ended up kissing her first. Things got a little more heated up as they fell back off the trunk, dropped the transformation jutsu, and began to get much more intimate. From the rest of that night, any thought of the waterfall girl was pushed from their minds.

Sakura, meanwhile, was waiting at the top of the waterfall she was assigned to, overlooking the stage. She didn't care much about who the waterfall girl and her teacher was. She just wanted to see them again. She soon got her wish, as in a rush of water, both appeared before her eyes. They both looked back and forth, as though searching for anyone watching, before they practiced their wondrous dance while Sakura sat comfortably above, enjoying the show.

Chino, on the other hand, had another method that he thought to be more 'clever.' Rather than watching just one location, he rushed rapidly between the five places, stopping for only a few seconds to see if the waterfall girl was there, then moving on to the next in a circular pattern. Despite how logical he believed it to be, it wasn't working out so well, as he didn't find so much as a glimpse of her, and he was getting exhausted after his third lap around the village.

"Ah! There she is!" He thought, as he came up on his fourth lap. He stopped on a tree branch, but he had too much momentum, making him fall straight into the water below, right between the waterfall girl and her teacher, who were clearly in alarm by his sudden entry. "Hah!" Chino shouted, making a snatch for one of them and grabbing the teacher's breasts. He grinned pervertedly. Her boobs were quite large, yet firm and soft to the touch, but she didn't seem to mind. He originally thought that the silhouettes were formed by the illumination from the moonlight against the water's surface, but the woman's appearance was no clearer here at point-blank range than she was at a fair distance. He could swear that he could make out a smile on the woman's face as she and her pupil vanished in a sparkling rush of water.

"CHINO! WHAT THE FUCK, YOU PERVERT!" Sakura shouted from above.

"Well, I'd say we're done here." Chino grinned, moving his hands in a gripping motion, memorizing the soft feel of the enigmatic woman's breasts. He touched a finger to his anbu mark to send Dok' his message and hopped off back to Sakura's house.

"What the fuck was that crap!" Sakura growled, hitting Chino in the nuts yet again when everyone returned to the house.

"I told you to stop that." Dok' sighed. "And what happened?"

"I saw the waterfall girl and her teacher tonight," Sakura explained. "And Chino found his way to where I was and grabbed the teacher's boobs."

"They were so jiggly and soft." said Chino dreamily.

"Really?" Shizune exclaimed, quite impressed. "You got THAT close to her? Who was she? What did she look like? What about the waterfall girl herself?"

"Just shadows in living form." Chino shrugged. "I thought their features were just hidden in the moonlight, but I guess there's more to it than that." He smiled to himself again. "Those were probably the best tits I ever felt." He looked over to Sakura and grabbed her boobs, much to her irritation. "Nope, waterfall woman's are still the best. They were even better than Nikia's!"

"And that's saying something." said Dok', impressed.

"Who?" Sakura and Ino asked together.

Meanwhile, in the forest of death, Nikia sneezed, making her accidently let go of Hanabi, who was paddling in the water. "Ah! Sorry!" She said quickly, pulling the young girl back to the surface.

"Are you okay, Nikia?" Hanabi asked. "Do you have a cold?"

"I'm fine. Someone's just probably talking about me." Nikia shrugged. "It's getting dark. We should probably call it a night." Hanabi dried herself with a towel and wrapped herself in it for warmth, shivering in the cold night air. Nikia picked her up, holding her close to her body for warmth. Hanabi blushed like her big sister would, as her head was pressed right against one of Nikia's boobs.

"Nikia? Is it okay for a girl to love a woman?" Hanabi asked, feeling very warm.

"Of course. There's nothing wrong with being homosexual. Hm?" Hanabi either fainted or fell asleep in Nikia's arms before she could hear the answer to her question. Nikia smiled, giggling. "Such a cute kid." she said as she walked back to the tower with Hanabi comfortably in her arms.

**To be continued….**

Thedigger: Hello, everyone. And once again welcome to Nudist Corner! I'm Thedigger, your host and wannabe internet celebrity. Today, we have a guest from the recently-formed Haruno Nudist colony, Ino Yamanaka.

Ino: Uh, what is all of this exactly?

Thedigger: Fantastic, now onto our first question. sco23asks:

**Are you ticklish? If yes Where are you most ticklish? Who do you want tickling you for hours if your tied up naked on a surgery table?  
**Ino: Um, are questions like these normal here?

Thedigger: eh, sometimes.

Ino: Well, I'm not particularly ticklish, but…

Sakura: Oh, bull crap! I used to tickle torture the crap out of you all the time, remember? Oh! And remember the time I made you pee yourself when I tickled you in that hot spring?

Ino: How could I forget? -_- We were only banned from there until we were 13.

Sakura: Totally worth it.

Thedigger: ahem. Sakura, this is Ino's interview, and since this is for your colony, we have a new head of security.

Sakura: Really? Who?

Chino: Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to step into my office.

Sakura: -_- you're kidding.

Thedigger: nope. Moving on: Beast man1500asks:

**How do you like being a nudist?  
**Ino: It's alright. I was freaked out before, but now I'm sort of alright with it. I mean, it's awkward, but it's not that awkward. Now that I've seen the waterfall girl though, I at least know Sakura's not totally crazy for starting this craziness, but I find the fact that she made a nudist colony after peeping on a naked girl kinda iffy.

Sakura: Hey! What's that supposed to mean?

**Has Sakura made another pass at you?  
**Ino: If you're talking about that kiss, come on! One time! It's normal for girls to experiment at that age. I think.

Onnasuki: You're never too old or too young to experiment. Just take my friend, for example,…

Thedigger: No spoilers, please. Moving on…. oh, geez. Got a lotta questions from sketchfan. He wants to know:

**what do you think of dok' and chino?**

Ino: Chino's definitely a… interesting person. I do strange around him, but you know, in a good way. And Dok', really cool guy! He's like if Sasuke's older brother merged with Chuck Norris. That's how cool he is. And if he wasn't in a relationship with Shizune, I would totally ask him to make a real woman out of me.

Dok': That's an odd way of putting it… wait, what!

**What do you even see in sasuke anyway?  
**Ino: Honestly, I don't even know anymore. I feel SO stupid for wasting all those years fighting with Sakura and starving myself to get his attention. If only Sakura felt the same way. She REALLY needs to get her head out of the clouds.

**Think you might like to check out naruto's colony?  
**Ino: If what Sakura's been saying is true, probably not. I mean, from what I've heard, there are a lot of lesbians, and I don't personally swing that way. But then again, there is a certain star village boy that I've had my eyes on for a while now…

Thedigger: Uh, you don't mean Mizura, do you? Because he's actually gay.

Ino: Seriously? Well, so much for plan B.

Thedigger: Ah, so it's Sumaru you're interested in?

Ino: Yeah. I've only met him in the hospital once, but now that he's back on his feet, I think he's a keeper!

**How does the ero division sound to you?  
**Ino: That organization Dok' and Chino are in? It definitely sounds interesting. I'd be interested to try to join at one point or another. I mean, it is a sect of the anbu. Probably worth looking into.

Dok': Glad to hear. I think you might have some of the qualities that would make for a good ero division member, except for one problem: Quit starving yourself. Every anbu needs to be in proper, and ero division is no exception. You need to put some meat on those bones.

**Think shizune has a nice body?  
**Ino: yeah, definitely. I never would have guessed judging from that kimono she always wears, but yeah, she's got a real nice body, no homo.

Thedigger: Sure. Moving on…

**What do you think of naruto and sakura's inspirations for founding their colonies?**

Ino: Well, at least now I know they aren't fucking crazy. This waterfall girl mystery's got me good now.

**Would you let chino do you?**

Ino: 0/0 that's a bit of an invasion of privacy, isn't it?

Thedigger: It's a dumb omake for a smutty fanfiction, of course it'd be an invasion of privacy.

Ino: Well, I do think Sakura's wasting a perfect opportunity with this guy. I mean yeah, he's a bit quick-tempered and pushy, but if she doesn't take the shot, I will.

**You think you might fantasize about naruto, naruko or nikia?**

Ino: Naruto? No way. Naruko? I don't know who that is. Nikia? I've only heard her name.

Thedigger: Uh, okay. I think our readers were expecting something a little more… fap-worthy, but anyway,**  
**

**You see yourself dressing like anko?  
**Ino: That crazy chick from the Chuunin exams? Well, that fishnet suit she wears looks comfortable. Plus it's a HELL of a lot easier to get on and off than those stupid wrappings I where every day. I think I might like to ask where she gets it.

**Dare to sleep with anko?  
**Ino: 0/0 but she's like, twelve years older than me!

Anko: Well, like Onnasuki said, you're never too old or too young to start experimenting.

Ino: I'm going to have to ask for some questions that I'm comfortable with.

Thedigger: No such thing.

**Ever think of checking out icha icha or the pornos anko mentioned?**

Ino: Actually, my dad's a fan of icha icha, so I like to sneak a copy or two to my room when I get the chance. It's a real fun read.

Onnasuki: THAT STUPID JIRAIYA STOLE IT FROM ME! BASTARD STOLE MY BOOK IDEA!

Ino: Um… anyway, as for the porn Anko mentioned, *reads list from Anko's interview* Oh, I love some of these! Sex and the Single Kunoichi is probably my favorite, and I really like most of the stuff Anko's starred in. I mean, I shouldn't be surprised, but I never would have thought that Anko-sensei would be such a great porn actress. Sand ninja Slumber Party shows just how great a kunoichi she is, but I guess it's Mist Village Mishaps that shows why people are so freaked out with her, and Ero Division Delight? Best. Movie. Ever.

Thedigger: Never thought you to be such the porn enthusiast. Flameus asks:

**how do you feel towards Nudists colonies and do you think the same thing could happen to you like what happened to Sakura?  
**Ino: Well, Like I said, it's awkward, but not too bad, and if you're talking about how Sakura's gone crazy, well, I'd say no, but between Chino's libido, Sakura's weirdness, and Dok's relationship with Shizune, that's starting to feel like a distinct possibility. I mean, we've been friends for many years, so I'm thinking her crazy may rub off on me sooner or later.

Sakura: I'm not crazy! The voice in my head when I'm going to sleep told me so!

Thedigger: Um, right. To the next question then. AnimefreakGTXO asks:

**Do you still like Sasuke, or did you just say you did cause really like Sakura? **

Ino: I know Sasuke's out of reach now, and frankly, he always has been, so I'm moving on. Hey, wait! What exactly are you implying!

Thedigger: Chill. He just means that you said that because you were friends.

Ino: Don't know if I believe you. I mean, I don't even know who the hell you are.

Thedigger: Um, anyway,

Are you a lesbian?

Ino: Ok, come on! Just about everyone else has posted this question. That's right! I saw those rejected questions you were hiding!

Thedigger: Well, I guess you're answering everyone's question now.

Ino: Flat out. The answer's no. I am not a lesbian.

Onnasuki: *drapes herself around Ino's shoulders* Oh, really? You sure you don't have even a little affection for…

Ino: Yes! I'm not gay, alright! And who the hell are you, anyway!

Sakura: This is that dyke I was telling you about.

Thedigger: That'll be enough of that talk now.

**If I keep asking these questions will you kill me?**

Ino: Probably, yeah!

Thedigger: If you're asking ME that, then no. But Ino, yeah probably best you chose to stop here. Anyway, our last question from Ryuus2 reads:

**How open would you be to a threesome with Naruto and Sakura? Or a foursome with Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke?  
**Anko: I'd be totally on board with that! I don't care if they are half my age.

Ino: Anko-sensei! That's so wrong!

Anko: Then I don't want to be right.

Ino: I just want to save my first time for one person, one MALE person, and then after that, we'll talk.

Onnasuki: How about I put you through the lesbo-test? When it's done, we'll talk about the true nature of you sexual orientation? *drags her off screen by the nipples*

Ino: Ow! Hey that hurts! Cut that out!

Thedigger: She won't do anything weird with you. This is just a running gag she does at the end of each show.

Ino: Oh, okay. Still, ouch though!

Thedigger: Well, that's all the time we have for today. This has been the nudist corner. Tune in next time for a special Nudist Corner, where we interview all three star village kids, Hokuto, Mizura, and Sumaro. Good night everybody!

**No more questions for Ino will be accepted. Sorry if you missed your chance. Please send all questions to Hokuto, Sumara, and Mizura either via PM to The Digger, or as review to the interview notice.**

**Special thanks to Sketchfan for permission to use all three of his OCs, Nikia, Dok', and Chino.**


	10. Chapter 10

Night had fallen on the Hidden Leaf Village, and the nudist colony in the central Tower of the 44th training ground had turned in for the night; Anko was slumped against a wall in an unladylike position, surrounded by sake bottles and snoring loudly, Onnasuki and Nikia were embracing lovingly, with Hanabi using Nikia's butt for a pillow, the mumbles in her sleep stuck between shame for 'her lewd behavior' and love for the tiger-like woman she slept next to, while Nikia murmured words of praise and encouragement to her little sis. Tenten was sleeping peacefully and calmly, her hair usually tied up in neat panda ear-like buns let down, Naruko just fallen asleep, squeezing Tenten's magic breasts.

However, there were three who weren't snoozing in their beds, but outside in a nearby clearing, gazing up at the stars. Hokuto, a selfless young girl with brown hair, blue eyes, and a healthy body, smiled as she closed her eyes and said a prayed in her mind for happiness and peace.

Sumaru, an ambitious boy with long black hair and amber eyes, softly hummed a soothing tune as he stared at a particular star, wishing his departed parents well and for them to watch over him.

Mizura, a somewhat sickly boy who leaned on a wooden walking stick, with short, dull gray hair and brown eyes, had nothing in his mind but questions. Questions about his life, and if he would always remain so weak and sickly. He found it cruel and ironic that while the 'star training' was meant to empower him, it only made him sickly and weak. Every man, woman, and child in the Star Village suffered from the constant exposure to the meteor treasured by the village, but Mizura was one of the ones affected the worst, and the effects still lasted, even after being treated by the incredible Konoha medical corps.

Something rustled in the woods just beyond, and the three star village children were snapped out of their thoughts and looked to the direction of the noise. Slowly, they crept closer to the sound, Hokuto and Sumaru in front. Then, they heard a small sound of running water and a relieved sigh. Hanabi Hyuuga emerged from behind the bushes, looking relieved as she stepped back into the tower.

"She does remember that there are about three bathrooms inside, right?" said Sumaru, a little confused by the young girl's behavior.

"She's sleepwalking." Hokuto whispered. And sure enough, Hanabi swayed a little and almost knocked into a tree, then when she avoided collision, she muttered,

"Thanks, big sis. That could have hurt." And scratched her backside in an unlady-like manner.

"See? I wouldn't imagine Hanabi doing any of that when she's awake." said Hokuto, Hanabi now bumping into the tower door, before pushing it open and disappearing from sight. All of a sudden, Mizura started violently coughing and clutched at his heart as a burning pain struck his chest. "Mizura? Are you okay!" Hokuto gasped, alarmed. Angry violet markings like fire appeared across his bare body and he dropped his walking stick, falling to his knees. "We have to get him to a hospital, quick!" Sumaru agreed and lifted Mizura in his arms, Hokuto taking his walking stick.

"Ms. Anko! Ms. Anko!" Hokuto shouted, shaking the snoring jounin violently, Sumaru blushing as her huge tits bounced and swayed by Hokuto's shaking.

"Alright! I'm up, whatd'ya want!" Anko growled irritably.

"Mizura's hurt! We have to get him to a doctor!" said Hokuto urgently.

"You still gay, kid? Cause I can fix you right up if you're not." Anko smirked. Mizura nodded. "You're no fun." Anko sighed. "Is it that star thingy acting up again?"

"Yes, but it's worse than ever before." said Sumaru, who, being friends with Mizura for a long time, never saw him this bad before.

"Go get Hanabi. She should be able to get to the bottom of this." said Anko, much more serious this time. Hokuto nodded, snapped Hanabi out of her sleepwalking trance and brought her back to check Mizura. She activated her Byakugan and looked around inside Mizura. She gasped as she saw the flame-like markings burn throughout his body, his heart acting erratically.

"He needs medical attention immediately!" She cried, frightened.

"Get me Naruko now." Anko instructed.

"Why her?" Hanabi asked.

"I think she needs a looking at by a professional almost as much as Mizura." said Anko. "Just go get her." Hanabi came back with not only Naruko, but Tenten, Onnasuki, and Nikia as well.

"We couldn't let Naruko go alone." Tenten shrugged.

"My little kit couldn't go without her mama." said Onnasuki, giving a foxy smile, playfully hugging Naruko from behind, feeling her perfect breasts, to which Naruko giggled childishly.

"Alright." Anko sighed. "Just grab some spare clothes and follow me." Everyone put on a set of dark blue clothes stowed for emergencies, though it took Onnasuki and Nikia sometime to get Naruko into hers. She seemed to really hate being clothed. They followed Anko along one of her secret passages, which came out into the Village itself, nearby the Leaf Hospital.

"Not here, Naruko." Nikia whispered to the child-like girl, who was trying to pull her clothes off once in the waiting room.

"But it feels weird and uncomfy wearing clothes." Naruko pouted.

"Don't worry, you'll get out of them soon enough." Onnasuki whispered. A while later, Mizura's name was called, and he was escorted to another room, Naruko's name called by Tsunade moments later.

"So, what seems to be the problem with Naru... ko?" she asked, once in the examination room.

"Well, he, uh, she's now a... she." Onnasuki stumbled over her words.

"I've noticed." said Tsunade dully as Naruko pulled off her clothes, obviously enjoying getting naked again.

"Um, it's kinda because of this gender bender jutsu I've been working on." Onnasuki explained, feeling awkward. "I've been using it on Naruto for a while now, but recently, it's started to mess up on me, and he only turns into a girl by night and... well, she's kinda..."

"A little kid trapped in a healthy young woman's body." Tenten helped her.

"So I see..." said Tsunade, raising an eyebrow as Naruko stretched out quite unlady like on the table, letting her entire body feel the cool, sterol air of the hospital. "So is that why she seems to love being naked so much?" Tenten nodded.

"And we want to know if there's anything wrong with her." Nikia finished. "We're worried that their dual personas might inflict some sort of harm on one another... or something."

"I don't know." said Tsunade thoughtfully. "I'm going to have to do some tests. Would you please leave until I'm finished?" Onnasuki, Nikia, and Tenten all agreed and left the room. "Alright now. Naruko, I want you to lay flat on your back for me, please." She said. Naruko obliged and Tsunade felt her smooth, young body, making Naruko give a slight gasp and jump.

"Your hands are so cold!" She squealed.

"Sorry." said Tsunade, moving right along with her examinations. She proceeded to squeeze on Naruko's breasts, which made her giggle as she observed their finer detail. "Alright, now open your mouth nice and wide." She instructed. Naruko obeyed, and Tsunade pressed her tongue down with a popsicle stick, examining the inside of her mouth with a small flashlight. "Okay, now spread your legs for me. This'll be over soon." She said. Naruko actually feeling a little nervous as she opened her legs as instructed, but even more so as Tsunade took out some sort of silver tool that looked like a clamp.

"Now hold still, please." said Tsunade, inserting the clamp into Naruko's vagina, making her gasp at the sudden, cold intrusion. Tsunade then opened the device, spreading her girlhood wide open.

"Interesting..." She said, examining her pink pussy. "I didn't expect something like this from a gender bender jutsu. All of your female parts are real and functioning." She got a very confused look from Naruko. "It means that you can actually have babies and produce milk." She summarized. Naruko still looked confused. "Go ask one of the girls some time. Okay, now I'm going to have to put you under sedative, so hold still for a moment." She injected a sedative into Naruko's arm, making her yelp. Frightened, she asked what it was, but slowly drifted off into a sound sleep. "Don't worry, it'll all be over soon." Tsunade grinned at the childish girl.

While Naruko slept under the influence of the sedative, in another room, Mizura was just waking up from a catnap as the doctor came in to check on his 'star poisoning.'

"How does it look?" Mizura asked as he sat up on the bed.

"Have you experienced episodes such as these before?" The doctor asked.

"Not this intense, no." Mizura answered. "Normally every night, it's just a little bit of pain and coughing, nothing this serious."

"That seems normal." said the doctor. "There are a few others in here who suffer some of those symptoms."

"Is there anything I can do to make it stop?" Mizura asked. "Or at least ease the pain or... or something?"

"Just don't do any activities that are too much of a strain on your body, keep chakra usage to a bare minimum, and you should be back on your feet within around a month." said the doctor. "At least, I believe so. This star poisoning is unheard of, so I can't be absolutely sure of how long it will take for you to return to normal."

"I understand." said Mizura, relieved that he wasn't in any serious danger.

"In that case, you're free to leave whenever you feel ready." said the doctor, leaving Mizura's walking stick next to his bed and leaving. Mizura decided to wait for the others to meet up with him, so he relaxed in the hospital bed, though not as drowsy as he was before.

"You're from the star village, aren't you?" said a small voice across the room. Mizura sat up carefully and turned to see a small girl with purple hair in the bed across from him. At least he thought it was a girl at first. "What's it like there?"

"It's been pretty harsh lately." Mizura answered, trying to make out of the kid was a girl or boy. "After the star that was treasured by the village was destroyed, nobody had any complaints, because of the danger the star training brought. But there's been debate recently about who the next Hoshikage will be, and, well... the debates have started to become rather violent. A lot of the genin have moved here because of that."

"Oh." said the child, sounding regrettful. "I'm sorry, I..."

"It's alright. I've actually found myself to be right at home in Konoha." Mizura reassured the kid. "So what's your name?"

"I'm Ranmaru. Pleased to meet you." the child, Mizura now understood to be a boy answered. "What's your name?

"Mizura. So why are you here?"

"I've always had poor health and a weak body, so I've regularly needed to visit a hospital." Ranmaru replied. "And I wanted to pay Naruto a little visit, so here I am."

"You know Naruto?" said Mizura.

"It sounds like everyone knows Naruto." Ranmaru replied, the two boys sharing a small laugh. A doctor opened the door and spoke to Ranmaru.

"You're free to go." He said, closing the door again.

"Say, um... could I come with you?" Ranmaru asked. "I'm here to visit Naruto, and you know him, so..."

"Sure, alright." Mizura smiled, taking his walking stick and standing up.

"Well, I've looked at Naruko at every possible angle," Tsunade was telling the others as Mizura and Ranmaru came out to join them. "And she seems perfectly fine, both mentally and physically. Just come to me and let me know if anything strange comes up."

"Thank you, Lady Hokage." said Onnasuki politely. "Say thank you, Naruko."

"Thank you grandma Tsunade." Naruko bowed politely.

"Practically a newborn and she STILL calls me that." Tsunade sighed amusedly.

"Can I take my clothes off now?" Naruko pouted as they left the hospital.

"Not yet." Anko chuckled, leading them back down the passage way, Onnasuki giving Naruko a piggy-back ride, Nikia doing the same for the very blushy Hanabi. "Just wait a little longer. "Hey, Mizura, who's the kid?" She added, seeing Ranmaru riding on Mizura's back.

"You know, Mizura, just because Nikia and I decided to start our own little all-girl family together, doesn't mean you should get jealous and start stealing little boys from hospitals." said Onnasuki.

"He's the same age as we are." Mizura defended. "And besides, he wanted to come with me to see Naruto."

"Little early, I think." Onnasuki thought.

"Oh, hey! Ranmaru. How've you been?" Tenten spoke up, now recognizing the feminine, purple-haired boy.

"Tenten, hi." Ranmaru smiled, waving at her. "Do you know where Naruto is?"

"Um, he won't be around for another few hours." said Tenten awkwardly. "I'll explain later." She added, seeing Ranmaru's confused expression. They came out of the tunnel, the tower close in sight.

"Okay, Naruko. Go ahead." Anko gave the go-ahead. Naruko cheered and threw her clothes off, jumping around in the dark forest, enjoying the feel of the fresh night air against her newly naked body. Everyone else took off their clothes as well. Being nudists for some time made them a bit too used to absolute nudity.

"Um, why is everyone getting... naked?" Ranmaru asked nervously.

"Uh, probably should have said this before, but..." Mizura said awkwardly as he pulled off his shirt. "Well, this is a nudist colony."

"A what?" Ranmaru blinked, very embarrassed.

"Is that a problem?" asked Anko, letting her sexy body free of its bindings.

"Well, no, but... um..." Ranmaru stuttered awkwardly. "I just well... feel a little uncomfortable being so... exposed."

"Relax, kiddo. No clothes, no worries. That's our motto." said Anko with enthusiasm.

"She's right. Just relax." Mizura encouraged, helping a very embarrassed Ranmaru out of his clothes. "It's actually really nice. Plus," He looked away as he finished, "You look good unclothed."

"Well, look at that, he is a boy." said Anko hungrily as she saw the young, androgynous boy uncovered. "And WHAT a boy!"

"I'm really having second thoughts about this." Ranmaru squealed, holding onto Mizura.

"You're gay too, aren't you?" Anko sighed. Ranmaru nodded, then raised an eyebrow.

"Too?" He repeated. "Who else...?"

"The star boy you're so buddy-buddy with." Anko answered. Ranmaru cast a look up at Mizura, blushing deeply, and embraced him in a far more than friendly manner, which Mizura returned, both boys smiling at one another.

"Damn it. Every male with a cock that big is either taken and too big a prude to let me play with them, or they're gay." Anko sighed.

"I think it's kinda cute." Tenten grinned at the two boys, who exchanged a kiss.

"Yeah. Mizura deserves someone like him." said Sumaru.

"I would have been happy to be there for him if he were straight." Hokuto agreed. "But yeah, they seem just right for each other." But she was disappointed inside, for reasons not having much to do with Mizura or Ranmaru. "_There are only two straight boys in this colony, and they're both scared of girls for valid reasons. I wonder if I'll have to switch sides to..._" She shook her head vigorously, pushing the thought from her mind.

"Something wrong, Hokuto?" Tenten asked.

"No, not… not at all." Hokuto lied, turning away embarrassed. Wanting to avoid any more awkward questioning from Tenten, she struck a conversation with Sumaru.

"So, who wants to sleep with me tonight?" Anko asked, wearing her trademark naughty fox grin. "I don't care if you're boy or girl, I'll be satisfied with anything you got down there."

"I do!" Onnasuki chimed, who was echoed by Naruko.

"Anyone else?" Anko asked openly, as though asking for volunteers for a street performance.

"Um, Sumaru? Could we sleep together tonight?" Hokuto asked in a low whisper to Sumaru, who seemed ready to take Anko up on her offer.

"Alright." He nodded.

"Come on, Kiki, I know you want to." Anko smirked at Nikia.

"Sorry." said Nikia apologetically. "I promised I'd accompany Hanabi tonight." Hanabi smiled that she remembered her.

"Well that's disappointing." Anko pouted. "Well, let's go girls." Onnasuki latched onto Anko's left boob and Naruko onto her right as they trotted up to Anko's room to turn in.

"Night everyone." Tenten yawned, letting her hair down again as she left for her own bed.

"Could you… come with me, Sumaru." Hokuto whispered, Sumaru agreeing and followed.

"Oh, hey, Tenten. I found something I thought you might like." Said Anko as Tenten was about to enter her room. "Be there in a minute, girls!" She called down the hall, as Onnasuki and Naruko pouted for her to come to bed. "Anyway, here." She handed Tenten a small, thin scroll, then grinned, said, "Night." And left for her room, where her lesbian bedmates awaited.

"Wonder what this is?" Tenten wondered as she sat in bed. She opened it and saw that it was a news notice.

_The Chunin Selection Examinations will be taking place exactly two months from today. This year, the Exams will take place in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. A meeting of the leaders of the villages will take place one week prior to the Exams themselves. This year, the participating Villages are as follows:_

_The Village Hidden in the Leaves_

_The Village Hidden in the Mist_

_The Village Hidden in the Clouds_

_The Village Hidden in the Waterfall_

_The Village Hidden in the Grass_

Tenten stopped reading the list of participating villages from here and recognized why Anko thought she'd take such interest in it.

"I'm going to get the chance to meet Kamui again!" She squealed happily, starry eyed. She went to bed with the scroll tucked into her cleavage.

"So, um, why'd you want to sleep out here?" Sumaru asked, as he and Hokuto settled down on the roof of the tower.

"I just thought it'd be nice." Hokuto smiled, though internally, she felt very nervous. "Um, so how do you like it here?"

"It's fun." Sumaru smiled. "There's never a dull moment around here. And it feels great to be free from all that going on in the Star Village right now. "

"Yeah. But do you ever feel kind of you know… lonely?" Hokuto asked.

"Not really. I mean, we're surrounded by fun characters and friends." said Sumaru.

"Well, no, that's not quite the kind of lonely I mean." said Hokuto, starting to redden and lose her sense of courage. "I mean, well, Mizura's not very lonely anymore, and um… never mind." She felt the inability to go any further. She sighed as she and her star genin friend lay under the stars in silence. "Hey, Sumaru?" Hokuto said, once she finally regained her courage, but Sumaru didn't answer. She turned over to see that he had fallen asleep.

"Oh well." She smiled as she watched him sleep. "Maybe next time." Her eyes fell on Sumaru's mouth, and her face reddened noticeably in the dark. She tried to resist the temptation, but after a moment, unable to take her eyes off him, she lightly and carefully kissed him on the mouth. She felt elated. It was her first ever kiss, and it was with Sumaru! She kissed him again, just as lightly, and felt as light-headed and pleasant as before. "Dare I try it again?" She thought. Giving into the urge she dove in for a firmer, longer kiss.

"This place is pretty big." Ranmaru marveled as he and Mizura walked around inside the tower, Mizura holding Ranmaru up with the hand that wasn't holding his walking stick.

"Yeah, it is. I've gotten lost around this place a few times when I first came here." Mizura smiled. He even remembered an awkward moment where he mistook a dungeon for a bedroom, sleeping on a very uncomfortable torture table. "You want me to show you around?"

"Sure!" Ranmaru smiled. Mizura showed his new boyfriend all around the tower, from the fighting arenas, to the locked-off jounin offices, to the where the bedrooms and bathrooms were located, and ending his tour with the underground bathhouse, where they soaked and relaxed for a long period of time, before turning in after Mizura got very dizzy from staying in too long.

"Are you comfortable with sharing a bed with me?" Mizura asked, settling under his blanket and setting his walking stick against his nightstand.

"Of course. I've actually become very used to sharing a bed." Said Ranmaru, getting under the covers with Mizura. He gave Mizura a little good-night kiss before going straight to sleep.

"He's pretty tired, huh?" Mizura thought, smiling as he watched Ranmaru soundly sleeping. "But who could blame him? He's had a night full of firsts." He returned his good-night kiss and went to sleep.

"Um, Nikia? Is it alright for a girl to love a woman?" Hanabi asked, huddled closely to the tall dark-skinned woman.

"I remember you asking me this before." Nikia replied. "And I told you that it was fine to be a homosexual."

"No, I mean, is it okay for a girl to love someone who's… older…?" Hanabi broke off, her face glowing bright red.

"Hm?" Nikia hummed curiously.

"Forget it." Hanabi squeaked uncomfortably. "Um…" She turned and looked at Nikia's breasts. "Can I… touch them?"

"of course." Nikia smiled. Hanabi brought shaking hands to the ample breasts, which were firm, yet soft to the touch, large, but full and round. Hanabi felt shame in the enjoyment she had in touching her play-sister's breasts, but enjoyment in their feel. "Do you think I'll ever have…?" Hanabi mumbled, indicating her chest area.

"If you're anything like your mother, of course you will." Nikia giggled. "I've met your mother, and she told me that she was the biggest in her year when she started puberty." She felt Hanabi's smooth chest. "I'm sure in just a few years, you'll be bursting in no time." Hanabi didn't know why this was such a comforting thought, but it still was.

"Thanks, Nikia." Hanabi blushed. She fell asleep before she could even say good night.

"Night." Nikia whispered, giving her an affectionate peck on the forehead.

"So soft and warm!" Naruko mewed, squished between Onnasuki's and Anko's boobs. "And they smell so nice!"

"Does my little kit enjoy her soft little pillow?" Onnasuki asked teasingly. Naruko cheered happily, wishing she could only nestle in her own boobs too.

"Onnasuki, why do you call her a kit?" Anko asked in a low whisper. "It seems a little too… mean. I mean, you do know that he, or she, contains the…"

"I know. It has nothing to do with that." Onnasuki replied. "Her personality and sexy little body were made by my jutsu, so it's like I've just had a baby, and she calls me 'foxy' all the time- and I don't think she knows what that actually means- so she's like my kit to me."

"That's just so cute." Anko smiled, giving Onnasuki a kiss.

"Hey, what are you guys whispering about?" Naruko asked.

"Nothing much." Said Onnasuki silkily, kissing Naruko sensually. "Wanna play a fun little game."

"Yay! That sounds fun!" said Naruko childishly.

"Oh, it is. Very fun." Onnasuki grinned, deepening her kiss and fiddling with Naruko's sex. Anko joined in, making Naruko moan with pleasure and giggled childishly. "I've had some pretty happy sex before, but nothing like this." Onnasuki thought as she, Naruko, and Anko did a three way 69, Naruko's mouth on Anko's pussy, Anko on Onnasuki's, and Onnasuki on Naruko's. By the end, all three were tired and panting as they lay messily across the bed.

"That WAS fun." Naruko giggled in a tired voice.

"Yeah. For a kid, you really know how to please a woman." said Anko, fingering herself, Naruko between her legs. They fell asleep from pure exhaustion in their awkward positions.

The next morning, Sumaru went to the bathroom, but noticed several strange marks across his face. "huh? How did that happen?" He asked himself, rinsing them off in the sink. Outside, Hokuto was starry eyed as she reflected on last night in bliss.

"I ended up kissing him all night." She thought very happily.

Meanwhile, Naruto, being that the bathrooms were all in use, was taking a leak outside on a tree. His business finished, he rinsed his hands and face in the nearby river and giving a large yawn.

"Man, why do I feel so tired? I remember sleeping like a rock last night." He thought. He was completely unaware of the transformations he made when the sun went down. "And why is there such a strange taste in my mouth? It's kinda good, but at the same time… weird." His thoughts were broken off as he heard an unnatural sound of water splashing a ways away. He turned and followed the sound, and as he did so, he also heard a small squeal, but when he looked into the trees in the direction of the sound, he saw nothing, and nobody. "Hm. That was strange." He shrugged and returned to the tower.

"That was close." A young girl sighed when she was out of sight of the tower.

"Everything okay?" An older woman asked.

"I was almost seen." The girl panted. "But I wasn't followed."

"Good." The woman nodded. "Now, are you ready for the next step of training?"

"Yes." The girl nodded.

**To be continued….**

The Digger: Hey, everyone, and welcome again to Nudist corner… For real, this time. I'm your host, The Digger, secret writer of such hentai hits as Karakuri Ninja Girl, and Lesbian Ward. Tonight, I'm doing a special triple Nudist Corner with the three kids of the Hidden Star Village, Hokuto, Sumaru, and Mizura. So, how are you guys?

Sumaru: Where the hell are we?

The Digger: Fantastic. Now, on with the interview. **9-tailed reaper **asks all three of you:

Who's willing to have a gangbang with Naruto and his clones?

Mizura: Not me. I'm already in a relationship.

Sumaru: God no! I may have a fear complex with women, but I'm not gay.

Hokuto: I would think Naruto would be more than enough for me by himself. Even just one more of him would be too much for me.

Who are your top 5 people you would have a relationship with ?

Hokuto: Um… from 5 to 1, probably Lee, Neji, that guy Kamui, Naruto, and Su… um… Someone else from our village uh…

Sumaru: I'd say Sakura, Nikia, if she were straight, Anko, Tenten and H… um, some girl from the star village.

Mizura: Sumaru, Neji, Lee, Ranmaru, and Ranmaru.

The Digger: You said Ranmaru twice.

Mizura: I know. If it were up to me though, I'd choose Ranmaru for all 5.

The Digger: Okay, moving on. **Ryuus2 **asks all three star village kids:

How are you guys liking Konoha?

Hokuto: It's nice. We haven't really seen that much of it, aside from the hospital we were cured of the Star Poisoning,

Mizura: And where I met my new boyfriend.

Sumaru: Also, Naruto's apartment, and now the Forest of Death. Other than that, we haven't seen much else of the Leaf Village, but from what we've seen, it's a real cool place. I think I'd like to get some clothes on for a little while and check it out.

Anko: Or you could just go streakin' like I sometimes do. It's a lot of fun.

Mizura, Hokuto, and Sumaru: I'll pass.

What are the chances of you having sex with Naruto/ko?

Mizura: To, and 0, now that I'm with Ranmaru. Plus, Naruto seems like he has someone else in mind, though I'm not entirely sure who…

Sumaru: Ko, and 0, since she loves girls, and she's Onnasuki's kit.

Hokuto: To, and I'd like to think a great chance but now… *casts a glance at Sumaru* I'm not sure…

If you could choose, who would you give your virginity to(if you still have it)?

Mizura: Well, I'm not actually a virgin.

Sumaru: Seriously? You and Ranmaru have only met now and…!

Mizura: No, it was a long time before meeting Ranmaru. I think it was about… 3 years ago: My parents and I were on vacation in the Land of Water, and I made good friends with this girl while I was there.

Hokuto: Girl?

Mizura: Only, it turned out that she was actually a he. I know, he looked exactly like a girl, a female voice and everything, except for, uh… one little detail… down there.

Hokuto: what do you… o/o oh… and you two actually… you know…?

Mizura: Yeah. ^/^ fun times.

The Digger: And who was this androgynous guy?

Mizura: uh, Haku, I think.

Naruto: WHAAAT!

Sakura: I thought he had a thing going on with Zabuza?

Mizura: You knew him? How is he?

Naruto: Um… yeah but he kinda came down with a case of… well… death.

Mizura: Oh… that's terrible. I was hoping to visit him again one day.

Hokuto: Who's Zabuza?

The Digger: *Ahem!* If we could get on with the interview.

Hokuto: Sorry. Uh, I'd have to go with Naruto. Or *whispers* Sumaru…

Sumaru: Huh?

Hokuto: Nothing! Never mind! What about you, Sumaru?

Sumaru: Oh, that's easy. Tenten. She's just so awesome and easy-going. How could any guy not want her?

Hokuto: But I heard she had a thing going with Neji?

Tenten: Oh, he wishes! Only Kamui can have this!

Who do you most want to…"get to know" in the colony?

Sumaru: Isn't that kind of the same as the last one? Well, I guess Tenten. Either that, or Anko. She's crazy, she freaks me out sometimes, but it's kinda hard to resist a body like that.

Hokuto: Naruto. I already met him in the Star Village, but I don't really 'know' him, if you know what I mean…

Mizura: I've already gotten to know Ranmaru pretty good, but not quite that good. I think I'd like to get to know someone in the colony I've heard Sakura started. Not for sexual reasons, but from what I've heard, Chino's a pretty fun guy…

Chino: Hey, fuck off! I don't swing that way pal!

Mizura: But isn't everyone in the Ero Division at least bi-curious?

Onnasuki: Fuck no!

Chino: I don't care if they are, I'm not doin' a guy!

The Digger: *trapped under a pile of papers* Holy crap, that's a lot of questions!

Hokuto: That many people sent us questions?

The Digger: *getting free of the pile* Nope. Just one guy.

Sumaru, Mizura, & Hokuto: One guy!

The Digger: Yup. **Sketchfan **asks Mizura:

when did you realize you were a homosexual?

Mizura: Well, it started back when I was little. Back in that time, most younger children weren't allowed near girls until they were at least 8.

The Digger: Seriously? Sheltering much?

Mizura & Sumaru: Basically.

Mizura: Anyway, when I was about 7, some of the boys started to get into things like love, but of course, since we weren't supposed to be around girls that much, well, we resorted to the next best thing.

The Digger: wow. So, there are a good few homosexuals in the Star Village, is that fair to say?

Mizura: yeah. In fact, homosexuality is pretty considered normal and very common in the Star Village. In fact, all of the three official Hoshikages have been gay.

between nikia and onnasuki,which lesbian do you get along with better?

Mizura: I'd have to say Onnasuki. Nikia's fairly new, so I don't really know her all that well yet. But even though she and Nikia are in a relationship, I've heard Nikia's had a bit of a stalking thing going on?

The Digger: Oh? What do you mean?

Mizura: Well, there's this other girl named Yuko who Nikia seems to have been stalking before Onnasuki.

The Digger: Really? Well… I'm sure there's a… perfectly good reason for that… Anyway…

how do you feel being in a nudist colony?

Mizura: not bad, actually. Like Anko says, no clothes, no worries.

do you read and watch gay adult films and literature, or do you occasionally watch hetero and lesbian stuff too?

Mizura: We don't usually have much technology in the Star village, but when we got the chance, many of us would be able to get our hands on some imported pornography off of some travelers in armored vests and ceramic masks.

Anko: You stole from Anbu?

Mizura: Is that who they were? Anyway, I've gotten a pretty fair collection of shonen-ai and yaoi manga from a few anbu girls, and I've been able to continue that collection ever since coming to the Leaf Village.

**Sketchfan **asks Hokuto:

do you think you might be bi?

Hokuto: No way. While the girls were the same way as the boys in the star village, being more or less isolated from the opposite sex, I never really found girls to be all that interesting. There was always something about boys that had my interest…

Onnasuki: As a captain 69th class of the Ero Division, I deserve the right to ask a question of you.

Anko & The Digger: There's no such rank -_-

_Onnasuki _asks Hokuto:

_While isolated from the boys in your youth, what did you and/or the other girls do for fun?_

Hokuto: Well, we would sometimes have naked pillow fights, and a lot of the girls would do some 'experimenting.'

Onnasuki: Just… experimenting? Kissing with other girls?

Hokuto: Uh, no. 'experimenting' in the Star Village meant something completely different than it does here. Not just kissing, but they'd be exploring each other's bodies, playing with their 'squirty spots,'

Onnasuki: I've got to check out the star village one of these days.

Hokuto: Wait a minute, what…!

The Digger: If you two would please…! think you might checkout some of the adult films and literature anko listed?

Hokuto: I have been. Since Anko's interview, I've been watching a few of those movies she mentioned. They've been awfully… uh, inspiring.

Anko: I should hope. Hey, you interested in starring in one? There's one we're thinking of filming in the star village called "Asstronomy, Star Gayzing, and Love Under the Night Sky."

Hokuto: ^/^ I'd be honored.

The Digger: And I'd be honored to watch! =P

do you dread anko trying to molest you?

Hokuto: Well, no… I wasn't worried about that thought until just now. And I'm having second thoughts about that movie thing.

Sumaru: I'd be more worried about me getting molested by Anko than you. She just reminds me way too much of my old sensei. *frightened shiver*

do you think there is a waterfall girl? Will you believe it if you see her for yourself?

Hokuto: I haven't seen her for myself, but I do want to see her for myself. There's an old myth in our village about the Moon Goddess, and there have even been some people who've seen her at a waterfall under the light of the moon. I thought those were just stories, but if Naruto's seen her, then I'm interested.

what's your favorite sexual fantasy and position?

Hokuto: Fantasy? Never really thought about it. But I've heard there's one position called 'Naruto' that intrigues me.

Hinata: R-really? How do you do it? /

Hokuto: *whispers into Hinata's ear*

Hinata: / Naruto… *faints*

The Digger: Um… Hinata? Uh… is she going to be okay?

Naruto: I got her. *carries her off the set*

The Digger: She'll appreciate that, I bet. Moving on… **Sketchfan **asks Sumaru:

how does it feel having a gay friend in Mizura?

Sumaru: It feels fine. Why wouldn't it?

The Digger: Well, things in the real world aren't like they are in the Star Village, so enlighten us.

Sumaru: As said before, homosexuality is a very normal thing for the Star Village, so it's perfectly okay to be straight and have gay friends, and whatnot. I've heard things from other villages and countries that they consider it to me disgusting and evil. Why? It's just attraction towards someone of the same gender. Why is that so wrong?

The Digger: Well said. Now, as a follow-up question. Are you gay?

Sumaru: No. I've grown up around homosexuality, and it doesn't disgust me, but I find myself attracted to girls.

think you might checkout some of the adult films and literature anko listed?

Sumaru: I've seen one or two of those movies already, and I'd be interested in seeing some of the others if I wasn't scared of Anko finding me and…

The Digger; You're really freaked out about Anko, aren't you?

Sumaru: Yeah.

The Digger: You know, she's not a real psycho like your sensei probably was.

Sumaru: She killed herself on accident because she thought a kunai was a dildo!

Anko: Seriously? That's just stupid. I wouldn't do anything that crazy.

how do you feel being a nudist?

Sumaru: It's pretty liberating. At first I was really uncomfortable with it, with all those people seeing me naked, kinda overshadowed the fact that I could see them naked too. But Tenten kind of helped me settle in. She's always a great friend. And I know I shouldn't be so embarrassed around her, but it is kind of awkward that she insists on me touching her breasts. Somehow, I'm always afraid she might slug me.

Tenten: *sigh* you really are just like Naruto, you know that?

what's your favorite sexual fantasy and position?

Sumaru: My fantasy is to be free of my fear of women and have sex with at least two other women until I faint. I don't know many positions, but if I had to choose, I'd say… Yorisoi?

The Digger: Never heard of that one. Is that the one where you $#& them in the #&((^ and #&&% with $#* with a little lube and &$ baseball bat #&%! Balls *#(_# until #&! ? That one is awesome.

Sumaru: … I have no idea what you just said.

The Digger: I said **Sketchfan **asks of all three of you:

what made you want to join naruto's colony?

Mizura: It was initially to get away from the Star Village for now, because of a conflict going on there. All the genin have been slipping out to be away from the fighting.

Sumaru: And since we remembered how much the Leaf Village has helped us, we figured that here was as good a place as any.

Hokuto: And then I was invited by Tenten, and the rest, as they say, is history.

how is it being naked 24/7?

Hokuto: It's still kind of embarrassing…

Mizura: I'm comfortable with it by now.

Sumaru: getting there…

do you think there may soon be religion for Tenten's magic boobies?

Sumaru: I'd believe it.

Hokuto: I'm no lesbian, but they are pretty nice boobs. I don't know about a religion, though…

Mizura: I have no comment.

how would you feel about Sakura being back in the colony, given how she acted?

Hokuto: I don't know. She was a bit nasty with us.

Mizura: I wasn't really comfortable with her around at first.

Sumaru: I'd want her back, if she were a bit nicer than when she left.

Mizura: Well, she did cure some of our star poisoning, that's worth some recognition.

Hokuto: I guess, but still…

do you dread anko trying to hunt you down and pop your cherries?

Sumaru: Yes.

Hokuto: Yes.

Mizura: Already popped.

Anko: Well, now that you mention it, I have been a bit thirsty for virginity lately….

The Digger: not now!

hanabi and nikia, what's their deal in your opinion?

Mizura: It's obvious they have a thing going.

Hokuto: Totally. Completely obvious.

Sumaru: has anyone NOT noticed that Hanabi has a huge crush on Nikia?

Mizura: Does Nikia realize that? Or does she realize that, and just disregards it?

Hokuto: I think it's kinda cute. But I wonder how Nikia feels?

Hanabi: *hides deep and far away, sobbing about her shameful feelings*

what's the level of modesty in star village like?

Hokuto: A lot of people may find it strange, but the star village is easily the most modest at night. When the moon comes up, you can strut around naked all you want and no one would care. By day though, that kind of thing is as tolerated as it is anywhere else.

Sumaru: In fact, there's even a spiritual healing method that's held at night in the buff called Star Rejuvenation. It's really very soothing. Too bad only Chunin and up are the only ones who know how it's done.

Mizura: Yeah. It's great.

what would you like to see more of in the colony, more guys or more girls?

Hokuto: More boys. The sides could do with some evening out.

Sumaru: I think it's fine with the number of people it has.

Mizura: A few more boys couldn't hurt.

The Digger: alright, last question: **AnimeFreakGTXO **wants to know:

Sumaru, is there anyone in the Nudist Colony that u have a crush on?

Sumaru: Well, actually, yeah. There is.

Hokuto: eh? *Looks up hopefully*

Sumaru: She's looked after me a lot of the time, and we've been good friends for a long time, so I'd wonder if she feels the same about me. I'd have to say that my crush would be Hok…

The Digger: Oh! Outta time! Sorry, maybe another time.

Sumaru: …kuto…

The Digger: Sorry this one came a little late. But no one else seemed to want to ask anything else, so sorry if you missed your chance. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this triple nudist corner. Tune in next time for Shizune!

Shizune: Eh? Me?

The Digger; Good night, everybody!

**Questions for the Star Village Kids are now closed. **

**Next time, a secret will be revealed. I'd say more, but then it wouldn't be a secret, now would it? See you then!**

.

**A thanks to Muroshi for suggesting Mizura's pairing with Ranmaru.**

**Special thanks to Sketchfan for permission to use his OC, Nikia.**


	11. Side Story: The Waterfall Girl Revealed

**Update 11/4/11: The next interview will be for Sketchfan's OC's, Nikia, Chino, and Dokuro/Dok'. Please send your questions to them via PM to either me or Sketchfan. No Questions in the review section this time! That's for reviews :P Anyway, you're free to send as many questions to any and all of these three characters as you please. Also, if you love smut, (and if you're reading this, I bet you do :P) Check out Sketchfan's new series "Love Lives and Anbu." We aim to please in every way possible!**

"Was that…? No, it couldn't be… Could it?" Naruto thought. Just moments ago, he had seen someone make a somewhat familiar gasp and run from him, disappearing into the trees.

"That was close." A young girl sighed when she was out of sight of the tower.

"Everything okay?" An older woman asked.

"I was almost seen." The girl panted. "But I wasn't followed."

"Good." The woman nodded. "Now, are you ready for the next step of training?"

"Yes." The girl nodded.

**[Side Story 3: The Waterfall Girl: Revealed]**

"_I have no use for a weak heir. Do with her what you will, it won't matter to me if she dies."_

Though Hiashi Hyuuga never said these words to his daughter Hinata, she did hear them, and they penetrated her inside, never to leave her at peace. She was virtually abandoned by her father, left in the hands of her new sensei, Kurenai Yuhi. Kurenai wasn't a bad person by any means, but it was nonetheless disheartening to be abandoned by her father.

Even though Kurenai had been Hinata's teacher for almost a month, she rarely ever took her on missions with her other teammates, Kiba and Shino. This too was disheartening for Hinata. Though Kurenai never gave any true reasoning behind why she kept Hinata from attending missions and training with her other teammates, Hinata had an idea why: She was considered too weak to do so. It was this way for her father, why would it be any different with anyone else?

"Maybe it's about time for her to be trained in _that _art, Hitomi." Kurenai whispered to her friend, watching Hinata train alone on the practice field. "It may be difficult for her at first, but it's something she can really benefit from."

"But I didn't learn that art until I was a jounin." said Hitomi.

"And you were how old when you became a jounin? Fourteen?"

"That's not what I mean. I mean that I couldn't be strong enough to use it until I reached that level. It has nothing to do with age."

"Which is why now is better than ever to teach her." Kurenai retorted. "Look, Hitomi, do you know why it is I haven't brought Hinata out on missions as regularly as the others? It has nothing to do with her power. Physically, she's probably more powerful than most genin, but mentally, she needs to become much, much stronger. Train her, she needs this!"

"Alright. You have a point. I'll do it."

"Huh? Who's there?" Hinata asked, distracted from her training. A woman with dark, ink blue hair and emerald green eyes stepped out from behind the trees towards her.

"Hello, Hinata." She said, her voice soft and caring. "Do you know who I am?" Hinata racked her brain for a moment, under the impression she was supposed to have seen this woman from somewhere. Finally, she shook her head, the woman completely unfamiliar. Although something about her hair somehow reminded her of someone….

"My name is Hitomi Hyuuga." said the woman. "Your mother." Hinata gasped. She had heard stories of her mother now and then, but never had she seen her, much less known she was alive.

"But… father. He always told me you were dead!" said Hinata.

"That's a little cruel." Said Hitomi irritably, though with a note of humor in her voice. "He's just sore that we're separated. But, Hinata, you want to be stronger, don't you?" Hinata nodded. "Then come with me. I'm here to train you."

"To… train me?" Hinata blinked. She didn't know how to register all of this: one moment, she was all by herself, without a hope in the world, now some woman claiming to be her mother showed up out of nowhere, offering to make her stronger.

"Do you not believe I'm your mother?" Hitomi grinned. "Okay then: You were born at exactly 4:46 pm on December 27th, your favorite foods are Zenzai and Cinnamon Rolls, you dislike most shellfish, you wet the bed until you were six, you have a crush on Naruto Uzumaki, and you have a teddy bear you call Na-kun." Hinata turned redder and redder at all of these facts as Hitomi stated them. She even knew about Na-kun!

"But, how do you…?" Hinata squeaked, not understanding how someone who had never been in her life could know all of this.

"A mother always knows." Hitomi smiled. "So, can you forgive me for never being there for you and be so kind as to accept my training?"

"Yes." Hinata smiled, knowing now how to feel. "Please teach me everything you know."

That night, Hinata and her mother were laying back in the Konoha hot spring, the women's bath completely empty except for the mother and daughter.

"Why are we here?" Hinata asked. "I thought we were training?"

"We will." said Hitomi, quite relaxed in the warm, steaming water. "But first, just take a moment and relax. You need a calm heart to be able to use what I'm going to teach you. I'm glad…" She added simply.

"Glad of… what?" Hinata asked blankly.

"When did you start developing, Hinata?" Hitomi asked. This was a rather strange question, one Hinata didn't quite know how to answer.

"Developing what?" she asked.

"When did your breasts begin to develop?" Hitomi asked. Hinata yelped and turned bright red.

"Um… they started growing when I was about six, I think…" Hinata mumbled.

"Then you really did take after me." Hitomi smiled, sounding relieved about something. "Women on my side of the family start developing fairly early on, and are infamous for having large breasts." Hinata didn't notice when she first met Hitomi, (she was far more astonished by the fact that her long-lost mother showed up out of nowhere) but her breasts were awfully large.

"What does this have to do with anything, though?" Hinata asked, a bit uncomfortable with this awkward conversation.

"Well, simply put, your training is going to begin with learning how to use them." Hitomi answered.

"Wh-what?" Hinata yelped.

"First, I'm going to teach you to hold a cup of water between your bosoms." Hitomi explained. She dipped her chest under the water slightly, and surfaced, pressing her large boobs together and holding a fair amount of hot spring water in her cleavage. Hinata blinked, failing to understand the significance of this unusual trick.

"It may look simple, but look underneath." Hitomi instructed. "There's not a single drop leaking from below. It can be very difficult to carry a full cup without spilling or leaking an entire drop. Here, try it. See if you can walk from one end of the bath to the other without any of the water leaking or spilling from your cleavage.

Confused as all hell, Hinata sank slightly under, pressing her breasts together firmly and standing, though not holding nearly as much has her mother, and her cleavage not nearly as leak-proof.

"I know you think this seems silly," Hitomi explained. "But it isn't. What I'm going to teach you later on requires focus and control, and embarrassing and silly as this may seem, this is the first step to learning focus and control. Now, the real trick to this is to hold your cleavage in just the right way. Too lightly, and you won't hold much, if any water at all, to firmly, and it'll all slide over the top. Just relax and try to find the grip that works best."

"Alright." Hinata nodded. For the next hour or two, she tried again and again to find just how to hold the water in her cleavage, until even to her own surprise, she found herself holding just the right amount in just the right way.

"Perfect!" Hitomi called proudly. "Now maintain that while walking to the other side." Hinata stepped carefully across the bath, trying hard not to lose her holding. She managed it without a problem. "Very nicely done, Hinata!" Hitomi gasped, clapping her hands. "Do it again!" Hinata tried hard as she could to remember how she did this miracle and to her surprise, she replicated the actions perfectly.

"Very good!" Hitomi smiled. "It normally takes a very long time for someone to accomplish that.

"It does?" Hinata blinked, dropping the water between her boobs.

"Yes, even you wouldn't think it is, that ability is loosely connected to chakra control." Hitomi explained. "And between your early development and your display tonight, that proves that you have the potential to use my clan's water-style ninjutsu."

"But Hyuuga typically don't have any chakra nature." Hinata blinked.

"Normally, no. But your… early development, like I said, is a trait shared by all women of my clan, and as such, so is the water chakra nature." said Hitomi. "So, before we can begin your serious training, do you know how to use chakra control to walk up a tree without hands?"

"Yes, father taught me some time ago." Hinata confirmed.

"Then now we're going to do something different to build onto that." said Hitomi. "Now, you're going to use your chakra to walk on top of the water. Concentrate a steady amount of chakra into the souls of your feet and as you step onto the water, be sure to shift the level of chakra to keep your balance on the ever-changing surface."

"Alright." said Hinata.

"While carrying water in your cleavage." Hitomi added. Hinata was a little wavered, but agreed. She held her breasts together as Hitomi poured water into her bosom and concentrated on her chakra. It was a bit more difficult without hand signs, but after centering her mind and energy, she stepped carefully onto the water's warm surface.

Taking a chance, she stepped on with her other foot. It was at that very moment that her balance shifted as well as the water beneath her feet. Hinata panicked, trying hard as she could not to change her hold on herself and not to let her balance waver too much further. She took another step, this time closing her eyes, trying not to think about what would happen if she failed. Another step, this time having a better hold on herself.

"Relax, Hinata." Hitomi thought, watching her daughter struggle to make her fourth step without losing water or balance. "Just stay cool… oh, wait, that's right… hot spring. Bit hard to keep cool in… Just relax!"

Hinata gave an unnerving lurch to the right, but she caught herself before she could lose a single drop, taking a deep breath and a risk, she slid her left hand carefully across her bust, her arm holding her cleavage while she extended her right arm for balance.

"Concentrate!" Hinata told herself internally.

"She's doing it!" Hitomi thought incredulously. "She's making extraordinary progress." She wanted to shout words of encouragement, but knew better than to break her still-wavering focus.

As she made her next step, Hinata's foot bumped something hard, and despite herself, she opened one eye to see that she touched solid ground.

"I'm so proud of you!" Hitomi cheered, grabbing her daughter in a tight, loving hug. "You still need some level of practice, but you did wonderfully regardless."

"Th-thank you…" said Hinata. She had never been praised for something like this before. If it were her stoic father, Hiashi training her, he would have simply nodded and said, 'let's move on.'

"What next, mother?" Hinata asked, excited to learn more.

"For now, nothing." Smiled Hitomi. "Tomorrow, I want you to practice the water walking ability, until then, just enjoy yourself." Hinata grabbed a towel, wrapped herself in it, and walked back to the changing room. "Where are you going?" Hitomi asked.

"I was going back home…" said Hinata, though sounded unsure of herself now.

"Oh, come on. Take a moment to enjoy yourself!" Hitomi grinned. "It sounds like you've had it rough while I was away, so just relax for now. Spend some time with your mom!" Hinata dropped her towel and was about to step back into the hot spring before Hitomi stopped her. "Wait, you haven't washed yourself properly now, have you?"

"I… huh?" Hinata blinked as Hitomi pushed her over to one of the cleaning stations off to the side.

"No one ever taught you to wash yourself properly, have they?" Hitomi sighed. "Your father probably just pushed you into the bathroom and hoped you didn't drown." She sat Hinata down on a stool and began washing her hair.

"All these years, I wondered what my mother was like." Hinata thought as Hitomi rinsed her hair. "I've thought she was dead, I prayed to her almost every night, and now, here she is, training me, taking care of me, the way I always wished she would." Her eyes filled with tears and Hitomi stopped washing her back.

"What is it Hinata?" She asked concernedly. "Is something wrong?" Hinata couldn't stop herself from crying now, turning and hugging her mother tightly. "Hinata? What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all…" Hinata sobbed. Hitomi simply held her child and whispered gently,

"It's okay, Hinata. It's okay." She held Hinata in a tighter, more loving embrace, beginning to be teary-eyed herself. "Do you want to go home now?" Hinata looked up at her, pale eyes meeting green.

"No. Let's stay here a little longer."

As the days went by, Hinata learned more and more about things like chakra control from her mother. The incomplete gentle fist abilities she had been taught by her father she had come to master, she was now able to perfectly walk across the water while holding water, and now, the Chuunin Exams were a few days away.

"Are you sure you're ready, Hinata?" Hitomi asked when her daughter told her she wanted to participate.

"Yes." Hinata answered determinedly.

"They will be dangerous." Hitomi informed her. "You're almost guaranteed not to pass the first time."

"I don't care. I still want to do it." said Hinata, a stern 'I won't take no for an answer' look on her face.

"That's my girl." said Hitomi proudly. "Oh, and here, take this." She gave Hinata a small tin that had a strange, organic scent. "It's healing ointment, and trust me, it can be a life saver!"

"Thank you, mother." Hinata smiled.

"Get through the Chunin exams alright, and I'll teach you how to make it." said Hitomi. "Oh, and here's one more… for you-know-who." Hinata blushed as her mother gave her a little wink.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Kurenai asked as she and Hitomi sat down at their favorite tea restaurant.

"She'll do great, I'm sure of it." Hitomi answered confidently. "The second exam should be ending soon, and Hinata's one of the 78 who passed the first."

"You have to pat yourself on the back for that." Kurenai grinned. "Before she started learning from you, she would have broken down crying and given up because of Ibiki's exam."

"Oh, give her some credit, now!" Hitomi laughed. "And with all I've taught her, she'll get through the survival test no problem at all. And it helps that she has such trustworthy comrades."

"I'm only a little concerned about who else is participating in these exams." Said Kurenai.

"What do you mean?" Hitomi asked.

"Have you heard that the Kazekage's children are in this too?" said Kurenai. "One of them in particular, Gaara of the Sand is someone that nobody wants to face."

"True…"

"And one other, someone Hinata can't avoid no matter what, who concerns me more than Gaara."

"Someone worse that Gaara?" Hitomi's eyes widened. "Who?"

"Neji Hyuuga." Hitomi gasped. Kurenai was right, she knew it. Neji may not be unstable or truly dangerous like Gaara, but he was someone much more powerful than Hinata, and someone she couldn't avoid.

"I need to get to the exam site right now!" Hitomi stated, frightened, Kurenai right behind her.

"How…?" Hitomi breathed. She was looking over the inert form of her own daughter, who was covered with blood, her clothes ruined, and hooked up to quite a lot of medical equipment. "What happened…?"

"She fought with Neji." Kurenai said in a low, solemn voice.

"Why? Why him of all people!" Hitomi thought, sobbing deeply. "Is she going to be alright?" She asked.

"We've done all we can for her now." The doctor replied. "She's still in a critical state, even I can't say for sure." This did nothing to help Hitomi.

"Hinata, I swear, if you survive this, I will show you the waterfall arts." She sobbed, desperate to see her daughter back on her feet again.

"Hitomi, I know how you feel." Kurenai whispered, her voice shaky and trying to avoid crying too. "But she's a strong girl. Just have faith in her like you always have. She'll pull through this." Just then, Hinata's heart rate monitor gave an alarming drawn out beep.

"No!" Hitomi cried. She wiped her tears from her eyes, giving a serene glow, and she pressed her tear-soaked hand to her daughter's temple. If this didn't work, nothing would. A slow, steady series of beeps sounded and Hitomi sighed with relief. "She'll be alright now…" She thought.

"Hitomi…? What on earth was that?" Kurenai blinked, unable to understand what she had just seen.

"Something I hope to teach Hinata one day." Hitomi breathed.

"Are you feeling okay now, Hinata?" Hitomi asked. It had been over a week since the Chunin Exams had concluded, and Hinata had finally been discharged from the hospital.

"Better than ever." Hinata had smiled. Hitomi was surprised at how fast her daughter recovered. The doctors told her she would be hospitalized for at least three months, and that was with some almost unrealistic optimism; her face was a ghostly white and she periodically and painfully coughed up blood, but soon after the Chunin Exams came to a close, Hinata had somehow recovered beyond a medic's expectations.

"Then there's something I'd like to show you." Hitomi told her. "Meet me tonight by Training Field 8."

Hinata didn't understand why she was told to come to such a place at night, where it was pitch dark and incredibly cold, but she pushed her way through the forest of the leaf village until she came upon a small clearing by a magnificent waterfall.

Though it was so dark out Hinata couldn't see her own hand inches from her face (without Byakugan, obviously), the waterfall before her glowed radiantly under the moonlight. And there was someone hidden in shadow beneath it, a woman dancing gracefully across the water's surface. As Hinata came a little closer, the woman ceased her dance and stepped towards the young Hyuuga girl, her identity becoming clear as she immerged from the shadow.

"M-Mother?" Hinata blinked. She blushed bright crimson as she found her mom to be totally naked before her.

"Did you see it?" Hitomi asked.

"The dance you were doing?" Hinata confirmed. Hitomi nodded.

"That is what I want to teach you tonight." She said. "Only this is no dance: It's a form of taijutsu passed down my family for generations, and now, it's time you learned it. Are you ready?" Hinata looked from her nude mother to the waterfall and back.

"I won't have to be… nude like you… will I?" She squeaked, afraid she already knew the answer.

"Yes." Hitomi answered. "I'm sorry, I know you don't like to, but it's necessary." With immense reluctance, Hinata stripped herself of all clothing until she stood as bare as her mother. She followed Hitomi onto the water, who stood in a readying pose which she imitated.

"Now, let a loose veil of chakra surround your entire body, from head to foot." Hitomi instructed. Hinata obeyed, her body suddenly feeling very light, as though she were a shadow, and judging by her mother's shrouded appearance, she probably was.

"Now with this jutsu, you're going to manipulate your chakra veil," Hitomi explained. "But for now, just follow my lead." She led Hinata through a simplistic, yet majestic series of movement, not quite a dance, but not quite like a taijutsu. Hinata felt her day's tension lift from her shoulders as she followed along with Hitomi, whose movements became more intricate, yet remained easy enough to follow along with. To her disappointment though, she stopped all too soon.

"Why did you stop?" Hinata asked.

"Sorry, but that's enough for one night." Hitomi answered.

"But… I wanted to do it some more." Said Hinata, to which Hitomi giggled.

"I'm pleased you like that jutsu, but it's time for a break right now." She replied. "I'll teach you more tomorrow night."

"Alright." Hinata sighed. "But, why does it have to be done… naked?"

"It adds to the meditative quality for one," Hitomi explained, pulling on a robe. "And for another, your body can best control its chakra when nude." Hinata understood, but thought there was more that her mom wasn't telling her. "It also teaches modesty, but that's just a bonus." Hitomi added in her mind.

After learning so much from her mother, Hinata eventually went on to practice the technique by herself, developing what she had learned into her taijutsu style, and while her identity remained hidden, the urban tale of the Waterfall Girl spread slowly among the Leaf Village.

**[Nudist Side Story 3: The Waterfall Girl Revealed: End]**

Driven by urging curiosity, Sakura Haruno, along with the rest of her nudist colony trekked through the Forest of Death, moving even late in the night.

"Why is it so important we get there now?" Ino asked, a little exhausted. "The tower's not going anywhere anytime soon."

"I know, but I can't wait anymore, I need to know." Sakura panted, plowing onward. "Alright, we'll stop at that creek up ahead." But just up this creek lay something far more interesting than just a small break: the waterfall girl. Sakura approached her cautiously, followed closely by Ino and Shizune.

"Incredible…" Ino breathed, looking over Sakura's shoulder at the young girl.

"I told you she wasn't just some hallucination." Sakura whispered.

"This alone was worth the journey." Shizune smiled, watching the young girl glide across the water gracefully. "I wonder who she could be…?"

**To be continued...**

TheDigger: Hello, Hello, and welcome once again to Nudist Corner. I'm The Digger, co-writer of the next great smut fic by Sketchfan, "Love Lives and Anbu," and tonight is the Nudist? series one-year anniversary! That's right, exactly one year and one hour ago tonight, I was given permission to totally ruin this brilliant idea by Frost-Bite-Killer and flanderize it with this lame excuse of an omake!

~Cue applause~

TheDigger: Also tonight, our special guest is Shizune!

Shizune: Um… hi. Pleased to be here.

TheDigger: Good to here, so without further adue, let's begin… **Beast man1500 **wants to know:

What's your opinion of the ero division and would you like to join it?

Shizune: Oh, no no no! That's more of Dok's thing. I don't think I could subject myself to such an… intense amount of sexuality. Besides, it's because of Dok's involvement that makes our sex life so wonderful. If I were in it, our sex life would be our only life, and that wouldn't be very much fun.

How do you like being a nudist?

Shizune: It's been embarrassing and awkward at first, but ever since Dok' showed up, I feel right at home living in the nude.

Do you have a crush on Kakashi?

Shizune: Of course not!

Do you think Jiraiya's a virgin?

Shizune: *giggles* from what Tsunade's told me, I think he is! And she's been teammates with him for many, many years.

Jiraiya: Am not!

**The Lunar 9 Tailed Fox **asks:

What made you join Sakura's nudist clan?

Shizune: I guess I've been rather stressed at work lately, and this is just a break I could really use. That, and when Sakura brought up the waterfall girl, my inspirational figure, I couldn't help myself!

**Ryuus2 **wants to know:

how often have you had to help Tsunade relieve her lonliness over the years you travelled with her?

Shizune: o/o Oh, such a forward question! Well, as much as I hate to admit it, I have had some small feelings for Lady Tsunade over some of the years, and there have been times where she had been willing to… experiment with me… And there were other times where she wanted to play 'bed wrestling' with me. And they had been fun at times, but… ah! Forget it, forget it! Move on!

TheDigger: um… okay, moving on…

If given the chance, do you think Tsunade would join one of the colonies?

Shizune: Oh, I don't think so. Lady Tsunade wouldn't do anything that foolish!

~Meanwhile~

Tsunade: *flings her clothes off* Fuck the paperwork, I'm living free in every way possible! *runs through the streets of Konoha, boobs bouncing*

Shizune: Um…

TheDigger: You don't have to say it, it's cool.

Who's taking care of Tonton?

Shizune: *gasp!* Oh, no! I have no idea! I thought Lady Tsunade would but…!

Tsunade: *Still streaking* That's right Konoha! Your Hokage's naked as a jaybird and there's not a damn thing you can do about it!

In your opinion, do you think one really good lay would get Sasuke on the path to not being such a stupid dick anymore?

Shizune: I um… I don't know the answer to that… Maybe, but then… maybe not… He does seem hellbent on his brother, but someone definitely does need to show him a more gentle touch.

TheDigger: Eh, if it were me, I would have to say, 'who cares?' But, that's just me. At any rate, **cmcwiki **asks:

how many bars and gambling halls have you dragged Tsunade out of?

Shizune: Oh, that's a tough one. I honestly lost count after the first two years working with her. All I know is, now everyone in the gambling and alcohol districts know our faces. It's a little… humiliating…

what is your funniest story about dragging her out of such places?

Shizune: A lot of stories, but the funniest? Well, it actually happened on the day we first met. See, she was brooding over the loss of my uncle, and…

~flashback~

Tsunade: *Very intoxicated* Hey, girlie? Know how love feels? Yeah, it's all lovely and happy and all in the beginning, but when you get down to it, it just hurts!

Shizune: Uh-huh…

Tsunade: You doubting me? You're young and full of life so you don't get it, but you lose people all the time, and every time you look for someone else to love, even though you know you'll just get hurt again!

Shizune: Is that so? ^_^"

Tsunade: Fuck yeah, it's so! You wanna have someone to love? Why not love someone who's in this world to stay? *pulls open her top and shoves Shizune into it* Like that? Come with me, and you can have that all you want!

*everyone staring*

Shizune: I think you've had enough… *hauls Tsunade out of the bar*

Tsunade: T_T You DO care! *faints*

~flashback ends~

Shizune: And after she woke up, she didn't recall anything that happened, but I was still willing to go along with her, just to keep her out of more trouble like that.

has tsunade ever tried to kiss you while drunk/sober?

Shizune: Many times when drunk. Too many times for me to count. But not when sober… not that I recall, anyway…

what is tsunade like while drunk?

Shizune: It really depends on when it is, or how much she's had to drink. But she always acts very eradically, and hard for me to control. But *sigh* if I don't, who will?

sorry about all of the tsunade related questions shizune-neechan. it is just that the most we have seen of you in canon, you are the hokage's assistant... you bring her paperwork...you try to keep her from drinking...you protest her actions sometime...kishimoto is a bastard and doesn't give you much screentime... you are a badass medic during the war though

Shizune: It's no problem at all. And, who's Kishimoto? And what war? I haven't…

TheDigger: Spoiler Alert! Moving on! **Sketchfan **ought to make a good distraction. He wants to ask:

was dok' your first?

Shizune: ^-^ Yes. I was feeling very depressed one day about five years ago, so I tried to sell my body, and Dok', oh, that loving, kind man! He gave me reason for living again after I was his partner for his virginity ritual, and we've been together ever since.

TheDigger: You… wanted to sell your body?

Shizune: I'd rather not talk about it.

TheDigger: fair enough.

what do you think of chino?

Shizune: Well, he can be a handful sometimes but, *sigh* he is a growing boy. He does need to let his hormones run loose from time to time…

what're your fave porn titles?

Shizune: I don't have much interest in pornography. It can get too intense for me most of the time. But I have been in a film once with Dok' called "Love ninja and Ninja love." It was super embarrassing, but at the same time, pretty fun.

have you ever considered pitching to dok a threesome with either anko or tsunade?

Shizune: No, I've done too much "bed wrestling" with Tsunade to want to be in bed with her again, Anko, though… maybe, if Dok' would allow it…

Anko: Wooo! Threesome!

do you think you have magic boobies?

Shizune: *looks down at her small-medium bust* not likely. Ask Tsunade though. Hers didn't get that big by means of a jutsu, despite popular opinion.

what's the wildest place you and dok have ever done it?

Shizune: You won't believe this but *squeals* outside in the snow! It was a really cold winter day, and we wanted to go iceskating for a date, but the whole rink was empty, and I'm just such a clutz on skates. So, Dok' had this wild idea for us to have sex right in the middle of the rink! It was freezing cold being naked in the middle of winter, but after making love with Dok' for so long, It felt incredibly hot… in two ways *giggles*

TheDigger: Good stuff! Good stuff. So, anyway,** Subarashii Mono **asks:

Do you have any romantic feelings for Naruto Uzumaki, and if so why? 

Shizune: No, but I have caught Naruto peek in on me once. I don't know if that was a mistake or if he just likes me, but he did still see me naked…

TheDigger: Alright. And the last question: **AnimeFreakGTXO **wants to know:

What do you do when you run out of food? Do you just go out in public naked or do you guys have special errand clothing?

Shizune: Hm! That's a good one. Well, we haven't run into that problem very much so far, but one time we have needed to do some shopping, and I was sent to the store. I just used a transformation jutsu to make it look like I had clothing, but it wasn't any less embarrassing. Anyway, somewhere along the way home, my jutsu failed and I unintentionally screamed and ran back to Sakura's place. I really hope no one saw me!

Onnasuki: Oh, I saw! Don't ask how, but I did! *pulls Shizune off-screen by the nipples*

TheDigger: God dammit Onnasuki! *sigh* and thus begins another year of yuri rape. So, anyway, see you all next time!

**No further questions will be accepted for Shizune. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Incredibly sorry that this took so long ^^;;; But I hope it's worth it. Probably won't be, but... Anyway, thanks a lot to all of you ^^ This marks the record for the most questions given for the omake.**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

"Ah! This feels so nice!" Sakura sighed as she let herself sink into a steaming hot bath. She enjoyed the new company that her nudist colony brought, but some times like these, when Dokuro, or Dok' as everyone called him, and his lover Shizune got too friendly with each other, and his rowdy horn dog of a student Chino started hitting on her, or things in general just got too crazy, it was always nice to decompress in a manner such as this. She used to like getting naked as she was about to get into a bath, there was something relieving about it, and being a nudist sort of took away from that, but that didn't mean that baths were still ever so relieving.

"Excuse me. May I come in?" Sakura turned suddenly, ready to slug whoever said this, Chino was the first one who came to mind. But it wasn't Chino who stepped into the bathroom. On the contrary, the boy who leaned against the edge of the bath tub and smirked sensually at her was much taller and in Sakura's mind, much more handsome than Chino.

"Are you... really...?" She stumbled over her own words as the raven-haired boy climbed into the bath. "Sasuke?"

"That's right." Sasuke smiled. "I'm done with Orochimaru, and revenge, and... I'm sorry for all I've done."

"Yeah, like Chino hasn't played this dumb trick on me before." said Sakura flatly. "How do I know you're not just that irritating midget in disguise?" No reaction from 'Sasuke' at all. Normally, Chino fell into a blood rage at the mention of his height.

"Even after all this time. You're still as annoying as ever." Sasuke quoted himself.

"Okay. I believe you." Sakura chuckled. Only Sasuke could have possibly known about that.

"It's good to be back, Sakura." said Sasuke in a deep, alluring voice, looking straight into Sakura's eyes with his own bright red Sharingan.

_"Oh my god."_ Sakura thought, feeling as though she would faint from the pleasure she felt. _"It's like he's staring right into my insides! Oh, Sasuke! Take me now!"_ She wrapped herself around the Uchiha boy, taking in the rugged feel of his muscular physique... but wait... His body should have been rugged and muscular, but it seemed far different now. Instead he was firm, smooth, and soft to the touch.

"You certainly have become pretty forward, haven't' you? Sa. Ku. Ra." His voice was far different now too. She pulled back and looked him in the eye… Or rather her. The one accompanying her in the bathtub was not Sasuke, but Onnasuki, a lecherous, lesbian anbu woman with a sweet tooth for everything women. Sakura gave a loud, shocked scream, then awoke to find herself very much alone in her bedroom.

"What!" She flinched, her head whipping around for even she didn't know what. She gave a breath of relief. "Oh. It was just a dream. Just a weird, freaky dream." She jumped out of bed and over to the window, springing it open. Cool air flooded into the room, which she breathed in.

"It's getting to be about that time of year." She thought, the cool air brushing her exposed body, making her nipples harden. She took one last breath of fresh air and closed the window. She then opened her dresser, picking out something to put on, but then of course remembered her nudist lifestyle. This wasn't the first time this happened. Almost every morning, she went to do this, only to recall the small nudist colony she started in her own house. She also had to thank her generous teacher Tsunade for giving her this estate for her thirteenth birthday and becoming her student. Her parents would NOT have liked it if they knew she made a nudist colony, much less the people in it.

After taking care of her morning urination, she found herself having dirty, erotic thoughts pertaining to the dream she had. Unable to keep from touching herself, she threw herself into the bath and turned it down to the coldest possible temperature. The shocking cold was enough to wake her up entirely, but somehow not enough to keep the thought of that lecherous lesbian woman from her mind. The bathroom door opened up, and Sakura was ready to slug Chino, assuming he was the one who intruded on her.

"Morning, Sakura." It was Ino. "Hey, whoa, I'm not Chino!" She added, seeing Sakura's dangerous 'kill Chino' stance. "We both grew our hair out because we heard a rumor that Sasuke liked long hair, you had a red ribbon you used to wear in your hair until graduation…"

"Okay, I believe you." said Sakura, sitting back down in the tub.

"Mind if I join you?" Ino asked. "We used to bathe together all the time as kids, didn't we?" She climbed in, and suppressed a scream as found out just how cold the water was. "GEEZ, it's freezing!" She shivered.

"Yeah, sorry. I've kinda been having some… really dirty dream that I can't get out of my head." said Sakura.

"Wanna talk about it?" Ino offered.

"Well, it starts with me in the bath. Not a cold one like this, a nice, hot, steamy one." Sakura explained. "And Sasuke comes in, totally nude, like he's in the colony too, and he joins me in the bath,"

"I don't really see why this would be bothering you." said Ino earnestly. "I'd love it if that happened."

"I'm getting there." Sakura continued. "Anyway, he stares me down with his Sharingan, and I feel so aroused, like he's playing with my insides with those eyes,"

"Uh-huh…" Ino raised an eyebrow, still not seeing any need for concern.

"And then I embrace him, and then his voice changes."

"Like how?" asked Ino.

"And surprised, I always step back to see that it's really Onnasuki, that lesbian anbu bitch I told you about." Sakura finished. Ino's eyes widened. Certainly not a twist she expected.

"Oh…" She blinked. "Yeah, that is rather disturbing."

"What do you think it means?" Sakura asked.

"Well…" said Ino awkwardly. "There's a few possibilities: One, that your mind's telling you that Onnasuki has what you're looking for in a lover. Not saying that you're in love with her, or any girl!" She added quickly. "Two, that your mind may be pointing out that she may indeed be Sasuke in disguise,"

"I really don't know what to think of that one…" said Sakura, excited yet disturbed by this idea.

"Or three," Ino went on. "And I only say it for the sake of listing all possibilities, that you may have some level of attraction towards the female gender." This idea was followed by a long pause, in which Sakura's brain checked for an answer. Soon enough, she found it;

"NO!" She yelled irritably.

"I just said it to cover every possibility." Ino repeated. "And besides, you do remember kissing the other day before starting this nudist group?"

"Oh, one time!" Sakura snapped. "And I was in a weird state of mind then!"

"Just saying." Said Ino reasonably. "I never said you were a lesbian or anything. Anyway, I'm going to get some breakfast." She got out of the freezing cold bath. "And maybe warm up a little." Ino wasn't the only one freezing, for several miles away, in the disclosed Forest of Death...

* * *

"It-it's freezing!" Hanabi shivered, teeth chattering madly as she got out of the icy cold river. She wrapped herself in her towel and huddled very tightly with her tigress big sister.

"I guess it really is getting to be about that time of year." Said Nikia, embracing Hanabi tightly to keep her warm. "I'm sorry, I didn't think it would get this cold out." She hurriedly walked Hanabi back to the tower, rather cold herself. Nudism was a bit of a tough thing in the late fall of the Leaf Village, when it was cold outside every minute of the day and night.

"Geez," Tenten shivered inside. "I wish this tower had some kind of ventilation. It's really getting cold."

"Eh, I can't complain." Onnasuki shrugged. "I kinda like it cold, actually. It's the summers I can't stand. Hate getting sweaty and hot all the time."

"Um…" Tenten raised an eyebrow.

"She spent a year of training in the mountains, where it's below zero and it's snowing all the time for a month. Butt naked." Anko explained.

"Geez! Seriously?" said Sumaru. "It's pretty temperate in the Star Village, and I could barely stand it when it got windy."

"I don't mind it too much." Ranmaru smiled, huddling closely with Mizura playfully. "At least now I have a source of warmth that will always be with me."

"And so does Hanabi." Onnasuki smirked, watching Hanabi clutch Nikia tightly for warmth.

"Poor thing. Let's get you warmed up." Nikia smiled, carrying the freezing child down to the hot spring.

"Actually, that sounds like a good idea." said Mizura, following behind Nikia, Ranmaru riding on his back.

"Just going to feel colder when you get out." Anko called down after, but no one really listened.

* * *

The four homosexuals all relaxed in the warmth of the hot spring basement, forgetting all about the chilly upstairs.

"Are you feeling any better, Hanabi?" Nikia asked her little sis sweetly. Hanabi felt numb all over, from learning to swim in the cold river to soaking in the steaming baths, but being cuddled with her gentle giantess big sis made her feel so comfortable she didn't even feel the numbness in her body at all.

"Uh-huh." She muttered, embracing in Nikia's bosom. "Um, is it wrong for me to… to love you, Nikia?" she asked.

"I think you've asked me this before." Nikia smiled warmly. "And I've told you that there's nothing wrong with loving your big sister."

"No. I don't mean that kind of love…" Hanabi said awkwardly. "I mean, like the love that…" She trailed away, watching for a moment as Mizura and Ranmaru romped playfully in the hot spring. Did she really love Nikia like that? Her pale eyes filled with tears and she ran as far away as she could, up the stairs, to the farthest place in the tower she could go where Nikia wasn't.

"Hanabi? What's wrong?" Nikia called after, but Hanabi was already too far away to hear her.

* * *

"What is wrong with me?" Hanabi sobbed, pushing herself into a corner several floors up. She was cold, she didn't know where she was, but she didn't care. She was Hiashi Hyuuga's favorite, and as such, she was the one who was taught all his strict ways. After all, that was how she ended up here, by nearly drowning while wearing that chakra mail.

"Why do I feel like this about her?" She thought hopelessly. Loving someone the same sex was wrong, but loving someone of the same sex who was twice her age and height? If Hiashi ever knew about how Hanabi felt now, surely he would never forgive her.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Hanabi?" Nikia asked the others.

"I saw her running away upstairs, but that's about all I know." Anko answered. "Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be fine. She just needs a little time to herself."

"I guess." Nikia sighed. She really did wish that Hanabi wasn't so insecure about her feelings.

"It can always be hard to come out of the closet, no matter who you are." said Onnasuki. "Even I had a super hard time with it."

"You did?" Anko and Nikia blurted together, never thinking someone as open as her could ever have been shy or insecure.

"Yeah." Onnasuki grinned. "I know, crazy, right? The hardest part is learning not to care what others think about it. And she is the favorite of that hardass Hiashi. I wouldn't doubt it if she's being torn up inside."

"What does being a lesbian have anything to do with it?" Tenten asked.

"Have you all not noticed how Hanabi is around Nikia?" Onnasuki wondered, surprised no one else seemed to have caught onto it.

"Why?" Naruto wondered.

"Are you all really so dense? Hanabi's in love."

"Aw!" Nikia gushed, proud that her little sis had found love. "Who's the lucky boy or girl."

"C'mon, you should know." Onnasuki sighed. "It's you."

The room turned completely silent at these words. No wonder Hanabi felt like such a mess. After all, it was bad enough she had such a terrible impression about same-sex romance, but that it was with someone much older, much larger, and so tantalizing with her motherly affections, it seemed obvious now why she hurt so much.

"I-I'll be right back!" Nikia dashed up the stairs to look for Hanabi. "Hanabi! Where did you go?"

"I just want to be alone..." Hanabi sighed the next floor up, having heard Nikia's call, still propped into her corner, still cold, and still depressed. She fell into tears, wishing she could make sense of all these strange, new things she had experienced. The freedom of her nudity, the feelings she felt towards Nikia...

"Hanabi?" Nikia could faintly hear her little sis crying as she ascended the next flight of stairs, and made the poor girl flinch as she opened the door, finally finding where she was hidden. "Hanabi, what's wrong?"

"G-go away." Hanabi sobbed. "I just wanna be alone...!"

"You say that," Nikia smiled. "But what you really need is someone to talk to. Now what's the matter?"

"It's... I..." Hanabi couldn't find the words to describe her troubles.

"Just calm down." Nikia encouraged. She knew exactly what Hanabi's problems were, but she wanted the confused Hyuuga to say it herself. "You can always talk to me about anything."

"A-anything?" Hanabi prodded.

"Anything." Nikia confirmed. "I can help you."

"Then..." Hanabi swallowed. "Um... Nikia... I think that I... Think I'm a..."

"A what?" Nikia encouraged, mentally giving her an encouraging nudge.

"I think I'm a... les..." Why was it so hard to say that one word? "A lesbian." Hanabi felt like her heart had stopped the moment she said this final word. "And, I..." She swallowed again, as though the next words she spoke would be her last. "Nikia, I love you!" She blurted very loudly and quickly. She expected Nikia to punish her, or to demand why she was hiding such a shameful secret, or at the very least turn away in silent disgust. But Nikia did none of these things. She simply drew closer to Hanabi, giving her a warm, welcoming hug.

"Now don't you feel better?" She asked in a soft, warm tone.

"I... I don't understand..." Hanabi blinked as Nikia let go. "You aren't...?"

"I couldn't be mad at you." Nikia shook her head. "I'm proud of you for confessing your feelings on your own."

"But..."

"Hanabi, there's nothing to be ashamed of." Nikia smiled. "If you love someone, love them with all of your heart, no matter if they're boy, girl, big, or small." Hanabi simply stared up at the tigress woman with amazement, feeling herself be overwhelmed with tears again.

"H-hold me..." She said soggily as she grabbed onto Nikia, who simply smiled and held her in a warm embrace.

"It's alright, Hanabi." She whispered soothingly, Hanabi sobbing her heart out. "Just let it all out. Don't hold it in any longer. It's alright. It's alright..."

"I love you, Nikia!" Hanabi cried. "You're so kind, and caring, and warm..." She gripped Nikia tighter. "And I... want you to love me too...!"

"I do, Hanabi." said Nikia. "You're my little sis. I love you no matter what."

"B-but it... it hurts..." Hanabi's words were getting harder to understand as her sadness overwhelmed her, but Nikia understood.

"I know. I know it hurts. It's okay if you like girls. The hurt will go away soon."

"P-promise?"

"Promise."

"P-please, don't let go."

"I won't."

Hanabi wanted to do something, to kiss Nikia, to let her know how much she meant to her, but all she could do for what felt like hours was cry.

By sundown, Hanabi's tears were starting to dry out, but still found herself hardly able to do much of anything except for continue to hold on to Nikia.

"All done?" Nikia asked gently.

"M-hm..." Hanabi mumbled weakly, her body still trembling. "B-but isn't it wrong for me to...? I mean..."

"Anko has a saying she likes to use; Old enough to kill, old enough to be considered an adult." said Nikia. "You may not quite be at that age yet, but from what I've heard, you're a bit more advanced than more kids your age."

"Yes?"

"So then..." Nikia gave Hanabi a tender kiss on the lips. Hanabi felt a strange yet delightful warmth spread throughout her body the moment Nikia's lips touched hers. "I will promise you this: When you've earned yourself the Konoha ninja's headband, our bond, if you wish it, will be more than that of sisters."

"...Thank you, Nikia." Hanabi smiled. "I-I would love that." She yawned involuntarily, Nikia giggling.

"Are you all tired out?"

"Yeah..." Hanabi blushed. "C-can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Of course, little sis."

**To Be Concluded...?**

* * *

TheDigger: Hey, everyone! It's been far too long, I know ^^; But, honestly, I've been on such a roll with SE:AMS, I just couldn't put the dang series down long enough to even think about any other. Anyway, since today's Nudist Corner is featuring Squad 3, the OCs of Sketchfan, I figured it's only fitting that he be the one to host today's show. And over to you, Sketch!

**Sketchfan: **Hello one and all, from the Emerald Isle. First off, seriously reviews are really welcome, Digger deserves them. Now as you can tell, I've been invited today to conduct this interview session, since Nikia, Dok and Chino are my ocs. And thankfully, we have a good few questions to ask them. *takes out stack of papers* You guys ready?

Nikia: As we'll ever be…..

Dok': Ask away.

Chino: BRING IT!

**Sketchfan: **okay first up *checks first sheet*_**animefreakgtxo**_ asks all 3 of you;  
_  
_How's being a Nudist?_  
_  
Nikia:^/w/^Well it's really great, very liberating and relaxing. Helps when you're in the right enviroment, surrounded by great scenery and company.. I've been in the ero division a while, since my modesty in terms of being a nudist is second nature..

Dok': Helps she's got a very fine body to look at...

Nikia: If you were a girl, I'd kiss you for being so sweet..

Dok': Noted...as for me? Well like Nikia, I'm very comfortable with my body, so being a nudist is fine by me..'sides, in the ero division, the dress code ranges, so most wear next to nothing at all..Not to mention given the nature of our division, being naked is a natural requirement...I for one of course especially find it an even more grand experience since Shizune is also part of it, she's a vision to behold...

Chino: You mean she's smoking hot right?

Dok': Not that I'd put it in such words...

Chino: And aside from the fact you 2 are at it like...

Dok': Hush little man...

Chino: Whatever...now me? Hey long as they're plenty of hot sexy babes around, I got no problems being in the buff, especially if you gals want a peek at this!*does pelvic thrusts*

Dok': Please don't be so vulgar...

Chino: Hey I'm a growing boy!I got urges man!When the hell am I gonna get some action?

Dok': Reel it in...

Chino: C**kblock...

Nikia:^/^;;;we apologise, please understand he's a growing boy with huge hormonal urges...

**Sketchfan: **¬w¬;;right right, anyways, _**Flameus**_ asks;

For Nikia- Why are you so tall?

Nikia:^w^ You know, I really get that a lot...

Dok': Well you are 6'10'' It's rare for a woman, let alone an Asian to be that height..

Chino:*grumbles*Total injustice...

Nikia:^/w/^Anyways I don't really know why I am so, just got lucky I guess, maybe I just a major growth spurt, being an early bloomer, or had a lot of milk...

Dok': She was already the height of an average Asian by age 10...

Nikia: As to how or why, I don't really know or care, I just am how I am, and lot of people love me for it..

For Dok- I got nothing to say except your awesome man.

Dok': Well...wow, I..really don't know what to say..except thanks, I mean...I'm really nothing special or anything...

Nikia: Awwwwwwwwws

Chino:¬¬Major modesty much...

Nikia: Be nice now...

For Chino- Are you related to Edward Elric?_  
_  
Dok': Uh-oh...

Chino:...Are you implying something? Is this to do with my lack of height? You saying I'm so small I'm guiness world records short? That I'm so small you have to use a magnifying glass to find me among grains of rice?I'LL KILL YOU!

Nikia:*grabs him in a full nelson*Little man, calm down, nothing like that was said...

Dok': Behave, answer, or you don't even get some alone time with Tayuya...

Chino: Fine...tch, no I'm not related to Ed Elric, hell he's a character from another series, this sure as hell ain't a crossover, but even so, no we're not related...and don't even dare mention my size!

Dok': No-one is, now behave...

Nikia:^w^;;;We're really sorry about this, it's a touchy subject for him...

**Sketchfan: **Up next we have somequestions from _**Guardian777**_, first this one to all 3 of you;_  
_How many sexual partners have they each had?_  
_  
Nikia:0w0;;;

Dok':...Is he serious?

Chino: Dude, we're in the f'in Ero Division, does it looks like we even bother keeping track? Hell Anko admits it proudly she's a bisexual slut, that says a lot!

Dok': Admittedly, he's right...

Nikia: Weeeeeeeell, guess we might as well interpret...

Dok':*sighs*well, Shizune is my girlfriend of sorts, but she's very open and understanding that I sleep with other women, she feels it adds some spice to our sex life...in terms of partners, there's her, the twins Miu and Kisara, Emi, Anko herself...that's my more frequent, I'm not elaborating further...except for this one girl who sort keeps me company, Akemi..she's a real wild one, and she's sort of been with me and Shizune on occasion..

Chino: Tayuya, Kin, Anko...the first 2 everyone can do since...well, can't say, I'd wish my list was longer but some people ¬_¬x won't let me...

Dok': Not 'til you learn a little restraint...

Nikia: Onnasuki, Anko, Yuko, the twins..Same as Dok', not saying further...

**Sketchfan: **Next,_**Guardian777**_ asks Nikia;

What are your measurements? any fetishes?

Nikia:^/w/^My my, pretty blunt and straightforward there, but first time anyone's asked me that...well, my height is 6 foot 10,that's 208 cm, my BWH is as follows; B=97cm,W=60cm,H=89 cm

Dok': And she wonders why else girls find her so appealing...

Chino: If only she were bi at least...

Nikia: Ooh hush¬/w/¬anyways, as for fetishes: well, I'm a bit submissive, so girls like Anko dominating me really gets me..I kind of got a thing for other women in general...especially if they're either naked, or in something sexy...like leather, latex, fishnet..

Dok': Perfectly natural really...

Nikia:^/w/^Hehe...I know I was the only one asked, but Dok, Chino... Would you mind..?

Dok': Why not? I pretty much have a thing for women period, but mainly Shizune...whether she's naked or we're doing something wild, well...we have a very good sex life, what it involves, I'm not telling, but I have my kinks...

Chino: T&A baby!I love women! Woooooooooooooooooo!

Dok':¬¬;;;Very...straight to the point...

Nikia:^w^;;;;

**Sketchfan: **G triple 7 also meant those 2 questions for Onnasuki, so as a bonus, why not hear it from her?*hands her questions sheet*

Onnasuki:*checks sheet*Measurements and fetish huh? Well, for any gals interested, here it is... I'm 5' 10" (177 cm), B=34,W=45,H=60

Fetishes; As you've all guessed by now, I'm into girl-on-girl, and I generally love full nudity. One thing that's a little bit of a turn-off is dildos and strap-ons; they're kinda sexy, but they also kinda undermine what lesbian sex is all about; With men, it's all about just whipping out their dick and using it for every dumb little thing. With women, though, the sexiest part of sex is seeing just what you can do with your whole body. And THAT kinda sexual play is the kind I love the best.

TheDigger: Well said XD

**Sketchfan: **A few questions from _**Ryuus2**_:

For Dok- How much pity sex does Chino get?

Dok':¬w¬;;;Not easy to put into numbers, but on average, he gets quite a bit..Just something about when he seems down on his luck that gets to women,..if I had to be exact, I'd say he gets at least half a dozen bouts of pity sex a week..

Chino:*mutters*It's not pity sex...

Nikia:*pats his head*

For Nikia. You and Hanabi: How exactly does that work out from your perspective?_  
_  
Nikia:^w^ well, I sort of see her as a little sister, and a very sheltered little bird who just needs some guidance in being open minded and accepting of some things...she's a sweety really

Chino:¬-¬If she was a little older, you'd not be seeing her as a little sister...

Dok': Shut it little man...

For Chino. Hm...I dare you to honk Onnasuki. Just because I want to see what  
happens.

Chino: OH COME ON!I may be a horndog, but I have enough sense to not do something like that! That's not even a question!

Dok': I have to agree, this isn't the place for dares...

Nikia: Still...

Chino: Dammit...this kind of thing is all the excuse she needs to castrate me...

Nikia: Leave it to me, I'll keep her busy...

Chino: Uuuugggghh...*goes over to Onnasuki, gropes her*HONK HONK!

**Sketchfan: **This one to Nikia from _**Jinso-kun**_:

"I read that you have numerous scars on your body. Were any of them ever  
caused by BDSM or Bondage? Or because of Onnasuki?"

Nikia: Onna'd never really hurt me, so more the former really...some missions I had to deal with targets or clients into that sort of thing, lot of them as you can imagine were way too into it, or took it a bit too far... *taps face*these ones were the first set I ever got, as you might've read...

Dok': Veritable roadmap here ladies and gentlemen...

Chino: Each one's a story...

Nikia: To be honest, they hurt at first, but when they healed, they really stood out well with my complexion and all, and I really like them and¬/w/¬ and so do a lot of my partners...

**Sketchfan: **Got more questions for Chino from _**I Really Hate Chino**__**:**_

Are you gay? you seem too much of a jerk to be straight.

Why Sakura? Why not Anko or someone else... maybe Naruko?

...Have you ever had strong feelings for a guy?

Have you always been almost as pervy as Naruto?

Chino: Okay first thing's first...the hell kind of username is that? I don't even know you pal and you don't even know me, and you have the nerve to have a name like that? I never even met you, let alone did anything to make you hate me, so f**k you, and not in the nice way, jerk..

Dok': Calm down chino...though you do have a point..

Chino: Tch,fine...

: No.1,I'm not a jerk, you're the jerk,no.2, NO I'm not gay, you f***ing dumbass, is there any scene in this damn fic you've read that implies I am? NO!so yes, regardless of what that lame excuse of empty space you call a brain thinks, I'm straight, would I grope a woman and not feel a thing? F**K NO!

Dok': To reiterate, if your feelings are hurt, you only have yourself to blame...

: On that we can agree, frankly, I'm starting to reconsider my options...Naruko?..dude, seriously I don't think you've been paying attention to this fic, no she's not an option, Anko on the other hand, well can't deny that, hell she and I are regular f**k buddies actually...

Dok': Once again disproving your so-called opinion on chino's sexuality, sir or madam...

Nikia:*nods*

: Okay this is just your first question rephrased and NO!I'm straight, thank you very damn much, I love women ,I'm not even the least bi-curious, deal with it!

Nikia: Again if you take offence, you only have yourself to blame for being so rude and harsh..

Dok': S'right...

: Almost? First off, he ain't pervy, he's a saint compared to most of the people I know in the ero division, me included, we're pervier then he is ,perversity is a way of life there..

Dok': Pretty much..

Chino: Thank you, f**k you with the stupid username

TheDigger: He's just some anonymous user. Not worth the effort, Chino.

**Sketchfan:** From this fine author, the man himself would like to ask….

To Nikia: _  
have you ever considered having children?  
How do you really feel about Hanabi?  
When did you realize you were a lesbian?_

For Chino: _  
What was it that got you as sex crazy as you are?  
If doing a threesome with Ranmaru and Mizura was the only way to score with a woman, would you do it?  
What's your favorite place to pick up chicks?  
_  
For Dok':_  
You seem like a sophisticated kind of guy (At least in comparison to Chino :P), so have you ever considered working as a butler etc?  
As a ninja puppet user, do you think you could win in a fight with Kankuro and/or Sasori?  
How did you and Shizune meet, and more over, become so... intimate with each other?_

:^/w/^Oh wow, uhm, you know it's funny you ask that, I get that a lot really...I mean, well, yes of course, I mean..just the thought of it makes all warm inside, lot of the girls I know always tell me I'd make a great mother...yeah it's crossed my mind a lot, and I'd really love to have kids...just a matter of how, not that I'd mind adopting either, it's just..having one of my own, would make for that, special kind of bond, you know?

Dok': Seriously, this woman's a saint...

Chino: Think we can canonize her?

:I really adore, she's just so cute...though she does have problems, I blame her dad for that of course, but I do what I can to help her ^w^ she's like a little sister to me, and if her sister is anything to go by, she'll be quite the looker when she grows up, and make a lucky guy or girl happy...well I kind of hope a girl Oonnasuki kind of left some awkward impressions about lesbians ^w^;;;

Dok': Awkward?

Chino: Try a bad picture...

Nikia: Anyways, I really adore her, if she was a little older... ^w^ well, girl's gotta have her private thoughts...she'll be so cute when she gets a crush...

Dok': If you only knew...

Hanabi: EEP!

3. Nikia:^w^ Now there's a story...it was around when I was in the academy, I was a real early bloomer, and well...I started having these thoughts about some of the girls in my class, and some older women I'd see around town..I was a bit confused at first, but then Anko kind of wound up helping me.. she was one of those women I'd have dreams about...^/w/^;;she caught me staring at her one time, and asked if I liked what I saw...

Chino: Bet you did...

Dok': Shush...

Nikia: Me being confused and all, I was kind of struggling to explain...and next thing I know, she's giving me the talk, it was really..informative...especially about being a lesbian...I asked her if there was a way to actually know I was one, and next thing I know, she gets that classic smile of hers, grabs me and frenches me...I kissed a girl, and I liked it^w^...

Dok': Thanx to Anko, that's how Nikia knew she was a lesbian...

Chino: What? You just kissed?

Dok': Shut it...

Nikia: ^/^

: Well, it was when I was 5, I was in the park with my mom, she was meeting some friends of hers, and I was playing ball with their kids, we lost the ball in a huge clearing, so I went to get, and the deeper I wandered in, the more I heard this noise, and me being at that curious age, I followed, heard it behind some bushes...

Dok':¬_¬;;; Heeeeeeeeeere we go...

Chino: Took a peek...and there were these hot chicks getting it on with this guy...friggin' hawt I tell you what! 'Course I didn't get what was going on, but I couldn't stop staring, don't think they even knew I was there...watched 'til they were all exhausted, and left...couldn't get it out of my head for days, then I found this one guy's porno stash, read and watch it all..

Dok': And a pervert was born...

Chino: I ain't a perv, I'm a healthy young man!

:F**K NO!I may be a horndog, but even I have my limits for how far I'll go to get laid...

Dok': See? Even he has standards...

Chino: Up yours...

Nikia:*giggles*

:Not counting what we got in the Ero Division, definitely the beaches, especially this nice little place we go to called Jagua Del Toro, where the beaches are hawt, and the bitches are hawter...

Dok': You're a rude, vulgar little man...

Chino: Who gets some...

Nikia: He's a nice guy, really. ^w^;;;

': First of all, thank you very much for the compliment, very gracious of you,(and yeah pretty obvious there).And funny you should say that, I get that a lot really, for one,my codename in the Ero Division happens to be 1HOAB(1 Hell of a Butler),since I tend to do my undercover work posing as one, and a lot of people, especially my female friends in the division tell me that. It has crossed my mind, that is, if I ever want to find a more comfortable job if I decide to retire from being a shinobi, it would be my next career choice.

Nikia:^w0FYI,he hopes to have a sexy mistress...her name starts with S,ends with une...

Dok': Hush you...

': Against Kankuro, I'd say win or draw, Sasori is a different matter. I'd need a good few years of training, not to mention techniques, equipment, something to give me an edge...

Nikia: He doesn't like to think highly of himself, real modest man here;3

':¬¬Well, if it's okay with her...

Shizune: Please, go right ahead ^w^ I don't mind...

Dok': If you say so...

Dok': It was 5 years ago, I was 13 at the time, a genin, but I was being recruited for ero division...all I had to do was pass my virginity ritual, I could either draw a name from a lot, or find a girl of my choice. I had all the time I needed, so I went with my team on a mission, just a simple delivery job, and it just so happened the town we were in was one of the stops for lady Tsunade's gambling sprees..and she'd really lost big time..we were staying the night in a hotel, I took a walk out around town to get some air...and I saw Shizune, Tonton nuzzling her leg as she sat on a bench crying her eyes out. I overheard her talking about how bad the debt had gotten to a point, she was willing to sell herself just to pay some of it off...

Nikia: Aawww poor thing...

Dok': Now, my mother raised me to be a gentleman, to respect women..and by God, if this wasn't the kind of thing I was to stand for, sure I was only 10,a genin to remind you..but I was not going to walk by while that angelic woman would degrade herself, so I go up to her, grab her by the shoulders, look her in the eye, and give it to her straight...

Nikia:0w0 Here we go...

Dok': I tell her she shouldn't even dare think of bringing herself to such an act of desperation. It was pretty much emotional suicide, that she was far too kind, sweet and beautiful to put herself through it. I'd only just met her, I didn't know who she was, all I know was I saw a poor soul in distress and had to do the right thing. I told her especially that if anything, she shouldn't even give up her purity, not when it should be given for the right moment...and¬_¬;;one thing lead to another, and...I kissed her...right on the lips...

Shizune:*giggles*

Dok': Yeah..I was pretty embarrassed...and mentally berating myself for being so impulsive..and she was...laughing...I swear she has such a melodic laugh...so I try to leave, but she makes me stay, and buys me something to drink in the local cafe...we got to talking, her about her life so far, her roadtrip with her teacher, and me, well again, not much besides being a genin..but I did tell her about the Ero division, since it seemed okay, again it just seemed natural talking to her...she was curious about what my last test was, and I explained the virginity ritual..and again, out of impulse, I asked her if maybe she'd be my partner for it..

Nikia: You dog ¬w¬...

Shizune:*giggles*

Dok':¬/¬;;; Again just seemed natural..and amazingly, she said yes. She was a virgin herself, and for some reason, she just felt like it was right for us to do it... so I used a method Anko taught me to contact the E.D, it was set up, and, well, you can guess what happened. I'll be honest, I cried, I was just so damn ecstatic, I mean, it was just unreal, and Shizune, being the sweet soul she is, just smiled, hummed a little tune as we held each other...we did it together a few more times before she had to head back with Tsunade while I began my work with the Ero division, but we made sure to keep in touch, and when we'd get the chance, we'd get together and catch up. Being in the Ero division, my experience just kept improving, the fact I'd slept or sleep with other women didn't seem to bother her, rather it excited her.

Shizune:*giggles, covers blush*

Nikia: Naughty girl...

Dok': It was really something when we did "Love Ninja and Ninja Love" together, just one of the things that brought us close. With her on the move all the time back then and my ANBU work, the times we got together was mostly spent having sex together, because quite frankly, it was our way of saying we loved each other.. No time for dates, no better way to really communicate and speak except through physical intimacy. each time we'd do it, we just felt a little closer, that whole 2 souls becoming one thing...I wouldn't trade it for the world I'll have you know...and now with her being here in Konoha, and this colony...I think we can take it to a another level...

Nikia: Aawww, that's poetry...

Chino:*sniffs*I'm not crying dammit!

Shizune:*warm smile, just cups Dok's face and kisses him sensually*

_Who would you like to see in your respective nudist colony(s)?_

Chino: More bitches...

Dok':¬_¬Little man...

Chino: Fine fine..*takes out list*to name a few from my little tidbit here, Kurenai, Yugao, these 3 cloud gals I saw in Dok's photo collection, the mizukage, that Emi babe, that hot nurse, this milf I see around the village, these 2 gals from Tanzaku...

Dok': We'll leave it at that..me, well, I kind of have who I want here

Shizune: Ooh you

Dok': Maybe just a few friends I know who share Anko's passion for nudity...

Nikia: I'm kind of same, just a few of my good female friends...

Who did you have your first time with? How was it? Was it good? Did it hurt for either partner?

Nikia:^w^ My my, always straight forward...

Dok': Well, since he asked and all...

Chino: ME FIRST! My first time was with Anko frickin' Mitarashi! Lucky or what? It, was, intense!I mean reading and watching was one thing, but my god! Good? I swore I almost died and went to heaven. For her? No way, we were riding each other rough, fast and hard we're lucky the place was soundproof. So no pain. Well for me, it only hurt when I had to get my tattoo.

Dok': As I said before, Shizune was my first time, again it was just beautiful, good doesn't suffice at all, and for her, I made sure it didn't hurt a bit...like Chino, getting the tattoo afterwards was the only painful part...

Nikia:^/w/^Uhm, well, Onnasuki and Anko were both kind of my first time, it was just...wow, I mean...just wow...for a girl, it tends to be..but they made sure it didn't hurt long...especially the tattoo...

Chino: Lucky...

Is there any particular part of a woman's body you like most (Breasts, butt, etc)? Or do you just love it all?

Chino: I LOVE IT ALL!

Dok':I don't really mind which part, I feel if it's a body that matches their soul and personality, than I'm good..Shizune is a fine example...

Nikia:^/w/^Same as Chino ,and Dok a bit...

What movies have the trio starred in?

Dok': I've been in a good few, mostly side roles, though my biggest role and personal favourite was "Love Ninja and Ninja Love" with Shizune, very lovely piece...

Chino: He also did "Death by Pleasure" with Anko-san...

Dok': She's not nothing if enthusiastic with her co-stars, I've also been in "Sly!", "Solid Serpent:The Man,The Movie", "Uncharted Love!" and "Assassins Need(Love too!)"

Chino: I've usually just been in some scenes rather than roles, but I've had my share of being in multiple scenes, like "Latch it and Skank","Hey, Low Reach", "Little Big Unit" and "Sly!" myself...

Nikia:^/^ooh I dunno if I can really say, I mean...for some reason I've tended to be given big roles, even the lead in some movies...

Dok': Like "No Need for Speed"...

Chino: "Call of Booty"...

Nikia:^/w/^guys stop, stop...

**Sketchfan:** Okays, so _**Mattwilson83**_, aka the awesome NaruHina Chronicles artist and writer, has had his ocs Yuko, Miho and Mina send in some questions, and they are as follows…

Yuko: I've been hearing whispers around... some certain circles ¬¬ that there is a nudist colony in Konoha? 1) Are there more women than men, 2) WHY WAS I NOT INVITED ?

Miho: Yuko, calm down! I'm sure it's just a rumour. Maybe they're just talking about 'Yuko Wednsday'.

Yuko: Oh nude training day! I wish Kei would join in on those days

Miho: Well, that's Kei. I like the freedom of that day.

Yuko: Me too :3

Miho: Eyes up -_-

Chino: Oooooh there's a nudist colony alright...

Dok':2 of them as a matter of fact, well, soon to be one anyways...

Nikia: And yes Yu-chan, there's more women than men, here it's Yuko day, all day, every day 24/7,and awww you're right, we'd better change that, you and miho are more than welcome to join

Chino: And hey red, I'm right here

Dok: She'll break you, you know...

Nikia: You know he likes it...

Dok: You think he'd learn after their scenes together in "Uncharted Love"...

Mina: Umm...Sakura Nee-chan? If you liked nudity, and wanted to be a part of the nudist colony, why didn't you try re-joining Naruto's first?_  
_  
Nikia:^^;;;Uhm, sorry sweety, Sakura's interview isn't for another while, but we'll keep your question in mind..though, that is a good question..

Dok: Sakura is a...complicated case...she actually detested being naked at first, and wanted nothing to do with any of this..

Chino: Then she sees the waterfall girls and bam!

Dok: As to why, well, it's all complicated as I said. Probably something to do with stubborn pride...

Mina: Do glasses count as clothing, and not permitted in a nudist colony?

Yuko: Wait! Do bandages? Because I am NOT taking these off! *points to shoulder*

Dok: Well,no not really, glasses are fine, they're more an accessory rather than clothing

Nikia: No worries Yu-chan, your bandages don't count, they stay;3 like I said, you're welcome anytime;3

Yuko: I think I want to start a sexy nudist colony, just for girls!

Miho: That's not a question!

yuko: Oh! Errr... if everyone is nude ALL the time, why hasn't there been more sex between everyone?

Miho: ... Perverse, but a question, at least.

Nikia: Can I join sweety?;3also so far, yes

Chino: Doc did it with Shizzy twice so far, and Anko Naruko and Onnasuki got it on...

Dok: Chances are ,there will be the occasional sex...provided one doesn't let tension build up or block it off

Yuko: *to Nikia* Kiki! Have you been having fun?

Nikia: So far sweety, yeah, but I think I'd have even more fun if you were here

Miho: Hey, little man, what's the best thing about being a nudist, for you?_  
_  
Chino: At the moment, getting to see so many of the gals here..getting laid, still a problem..hey, think you could help? 'cause I'd love seeing you

Mina: Umm... Mr. Dok, sir, when you're a nudist, do you take off you mask? And is Akemi happy you show off your... your... thing? O/O_  
_  
DoK: Depends, I'm 50-50. Sometimes I have it, others I have it off...and, yes, yes she is..chances are if she shows up ,she and Shizune are going to have...quite some fun with me¬¬;;;it'll make our "rehearsals" for "love ninja and ninja love" look tame...

Yuko: Kiki? why didn't you invite me? :( Is it because i won't take my bandages off?_  
_  
Nikia: Aawww Yu-chan it's nothing like that!I wasn't sure you wanted in, but now that I know, please, by all means, come on down

Miho: Little man, have you had your eyes on the 'attributes' of anyone in particular?_  
_  
Chino: Being a guy, pretty much, Anko in particular...but if you came along...I'd be eyeing you all day.

**Sketchfan: **Delightful ¬w¬;;; well that's the last of them. So hope you all enjoyed that and by all means please, send plenty of questions for our next interview candidate.

TheDigger: Sketchfan, ladies and gentlemen!

Onnasuki: Kiki...!

Nikia: I know ^-^; *joins her behind the set*

**As you might have noticed, the next chapter of Nudist? or chapter after, just might be the last one of the series. **

**As such, the next chapter omake will be interviewing... Everyone! That's right, everyone in the nudist colonies to date is all fair game next time, even the ones who've already been interviewed before. So, send your questions ^_^ This time, however, I would like to ask that your questions be sent to me via PM rather than review, as no notice chapter will be posted.**

**(Oh, and I know they haven't been put in either colony yet, but Hitomi and Hinata are also fair game, since they likely will be in the next chapter)**

**How will the series end (?) well, if I told you, that would ruin the fun, so...**

**See you then! **

**Special thanks as always to Sketchfan for permission to use his OCs, and for hosting in this latest omake.**


	13. Final (?) interview notice

**So... it seems that many of you didn't exactly get the memo when I said a few months ago that the next chapter may very well be the last. **

**And as such an occasion, all characters in both Sakura's and Naruto's colonies, even the ones who've already been interviewed in previous chapters, are all up for interview next time. And even though Hinata and Hitomi aren't in either one (Yet ;P), they're also fair game. So... bring on the questions!**

**However, I would like to humbly request, being this may be the final chapter, that you send all questions via PM this time, NOT review.  
**


End file.
